


世界末日

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, English National Team, M/M, War, 三喵军团
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 故事发生在未来的23世纪早期，因为环境的恶化和资源的枯竭，国家政权相继崩溃，人类社会的正常秩序也不复存在。取而代之的是大大小小的几十个军事组织为了有限的资源和土地而进行着永无休止的争斗。在故事的开始，我们的主人公大卫·贝克汉姆，“自由联盟”军事组织的最出色的飞行员，空军第四纵队队长，刚向他的上级提出了退伍申请。本文原作者samsara，首发于2006年德国世界杯贝克汉姆宣布不再担任英格兰国家队队长之后，我只是一个搬运工。这是本人最喜欢的一篇同人文之一，好文章不应该被埋没，所以我在这里存个档，也希望各位能够有机会看到。The story happens in the early 23rd century, when the current political system has collapsed due to the depletion of resources and the deterioration of the environment. The world is occupied by a couple of military organizations, who always fight with each other for the limited resources and lands. At the beginning of our story, our protagonist, David Beckham, the outstanding and genius aviator, the captain of the fourth column of the military organization "Free League", has just applied to retire to his superior officer.All credits to the original writer samsara, I'm only the transformer.The story was first published after the 2006 World Cup, when Beckham declared that he would give up the captain of English National Team.This is one of my favorite fan-fiction, and I sincerely hope that you would love it as well.Enjoy reading! :)
Relationships: David Beckham/Gary Neville, David Beckham/Iker Casillas, David Beckham/Michael Owen, Frank Lampard/John Terry, Steven Gerrard/Michael Owen, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 我希望你能喜欢这个美丽而又令人心碎的故事。

——世界消失了，只剩你和我。

空军第四纵队队长大卫贝克汉姆穿过指挥部寂静的通道，皮靴在地面上叩击出冰冷的声响。咔嗒咔嗒咔嗒，重复重复的声音，在这个钢铁怪物的腹腔里落寞地回响。

确实很冷，他想，现在是冬天了。

基地中温度恒定，生活在其中，不知冷热，没有喜悲。终日战斗，死亡何尝不是一种解脱。

然而我的死亡微不足道，远远不能将这些乱七八糟莫明其妙的事情结束，贝克汉姆自嘲地想。因为这不是一个人的战争，全世界都在混乱。今天我们是盟友，明天我们是死敌，没有目的没有廉耻的战争，什么时候是完。世界不再以国家还是什么大洲来划分，几股势力来回较劲满天下招兵买马。只要喜欢某个势力的理念，思想，甚至是领导人的长相，就可以加入他们为他们作战。倒也是另外一种天下大同。这种战争因为没有精准的目的所以也就没法断定打到什么时候是个完。只能说人类对现状实在太不满意只好来个彻底的窝里反，也许所有人都死光了战争就结束了，真正意义上的同生共死。

既然不能改变现状，就只能独善其身。

所以大卫贝克汉姆是声名远扬的狙击王，所以大卫贝克汉姆的狠辣和精准让所有对手都心惊胆颤。

他们形容他的时候说，满身杀气。

活下去，活得比对手长，要拼尽所有力气活到最后。

一直走，左转，再一直，走到走廊的尽头。在某扇门前停下，按响门铃。

从门框上方吱吱地降落下一个优美的扫描仪器，对着他的眼睛一通闪光。贝克汉姆下意识地转开眼球，仅仅是非常轻微的动作，他不想干扰身份验证，但每次都忍不住厌恶这种东西。没有理由，生理上的本能的厌恶，无法克制。

金属合成的声音冰冷无情：“高级用户身份确认无误。”

第一层合金门板徐徐上升，露出里面的玻璃门。隔着玻璃，贝克汉姆看见基地的总负责人——西科尔将军正在他宽大的办公桌后奋笔疾书。

他抬起手，在玻璃上当当地敲了几声，将军抬起头，看到是他，按了办公桌下的某个按钮，门向两边打开了。

贝克汉姆走进去，摘帽，举手行礼。

“听说你负伤了，孩子。”将军的口气很温和。

“并不严重。”贝克汉姆笑笑。

“如果你还是不肯改变你横冲直撞的作风，以后会有更多的危险等着你。”

“这是战争。”

将军警觉地扬起眉毛，打量着眼前的爱将，这个小伙子今天的寡言和欲言又止的神色让老人心生疑窦。

“大卫，”将军起身，从桌后绕出，走到他面前，把手亲热地放在他肩上，“说吧，今天来的目的？”

尽管已经有了充分的准备，将军如此直白的提问还是让贝克汉姆一瞬间有了轻微的僵直。

深呼吸，再深呼吸，直视老人慈爱而不失威严的眼神，贝克汉姆轻声道：“将军，我想申请退伍。”

2199年，退伍如同退学，只要提出申请，理由充足，军队不能强制挽留。

他们管这个叫人权，他们说，应该让胆小鬼有逃跑的权力。

基地中一名年轻的陆军战士就曾经在大家坐在一起吃饭的时候突然跳到桌子上吼道：“申请退伍？我他妈还不如让敌人尿在我的脸上！”

众人的喝彩声口哨声掌声中，贝克汉姆平静地转身。

将军的眼皮有轻微的跳动。

他知道贝克汉姆，这孩子不是个怕死的人。

加入第四纵队时，贝克汉姆只得十九岁。

当时的队长轻蔑地叫他小鬼，随队出征时，对他说：“喂，小鬼，只要躲在我身后就可以了。如果你有了个三长两短，我还真不知道怎么向你妈妈交待呢。”

那次的作战任务，他们遇到的抵抗出乎意料的顽强。

损失了九架战斗机，当然，还有同等数量的飞行员。

队长被敌机死死咬住，竭尽全力也无法摆脱身后的炮火。

是贝克汉姆的飞机，斜刺里杀出，向敌机迎头撞去。

最后的对决时刻，敌机的炮火中邪般始终无法击中贝克汉姆的飞机，又不敢和他同归于尽。于是对方的飞行员最终退却，选择拉起飞机，掉头。

贝克汉姆趁胜追击，队长惊魂稍定，也赶紧加入追逐队伍。

这场对抗，以对方飞行员跳伞被俘而告终。

当敌方飞行员一脸沮丧地被押走，正好看到贝克汉姆跨下飞机将头盔一摘时，惊奇地瞪大了眼睛，紧接着啐一口：“妈的，是个小鬼。”

贝克汉姆一口唾沫啐到他脚下，笑道：“妈的，是个懦夫。”

所有在场的战士不约而同欢呼声雷动，几个人冲过来高高抛起这英俊嚣张的年轻人。

当时他的一头金发，晃了多少人的眼睛。

十二年了。

漫长的、断断续续的战争，改变了所有人。

将军在心里发出一声慨叹，终于都不再是当年的模样。

眼前的男人，从当时的新手成长为队长。

眼睛线条拉长，面颊开始陷下，嘴角两边有了深刻的纹路。

眼中那盛气凌人的光芒已经消失，取而代之的是深不可测的平静和偶尔一闪而过的锐气。

他不再是那个肆无忌惮的小鬼了。

现在，居然要退伍了。

“我能说什么来挽留你吗？”老人揉揉眼睛。

贝克汉姆微笑：“我很遗憾，恐怕不能。”

“为什么呢，大卫，联盟需要你。你知道你的第四纵队是我们空军队伍中攻击力最强的一支，你也知道你的队友有多么信任你，你走了之后，谁能取代你的位置呢？”

“迈克尔，他很好，聪明，冷静，又很招大家喜欢，他会比我做的更好。”

将军笑了笑：“大卫，你多么体贴，甚至已经帮我想好了候选人。”

贝克汉姆轻轻摇头：“我只是不想让您为难。”

“大卫，能不能告诉我是为什么？”

短暂的沉默，贝克汉姆舔舔嘴唇。

“将军，我已经慢慢老了，我的反应力开始下降，我的灵敏度没有以前好了，准头也开始变差……我的妻子还在家里等我，带着我的儿子，十二年了，我甚至不知道儿子现在变成了什么样子……”这英俊的男人眼中有轻微的泪光一闪，“而最关键的是，将军，我开始想，这一切都是为了什么。十二年前我加入自由联盟，是因为它所倡导的理念——自由，飞翔，公正。这是三个美好的词汇，将军，这样美好的词汇为什么要用无休无止的战争去换取。”

“正因为它们如此美好，所以才值得我们永生为止战斗下去。”

“我老了，将军。”

“你才只有三十一岁，你仍然是最棒的。

贝克汉姆摇摇头：“如果我这样赖下去，我的错误会越来越多，很可能从此失掉队员的信任，那才是最糟糕的。”

将军望着他缓慢地笑了：“我知道，大卫，你在为特里的阵亡而内疚。”

再度沉默，死寂的漫长的沉默之后，贝克汉姆用几乎无法被听到的微弱嗓音说：“是的。”

“特里一定很希望你继续战斗下去，即使是为了他。”

“不，谁知道呢，将军，谁知道他是怎样希望的。他因为援救我而死，谁知道他死前那一刻会不会在心里骂真他妈的。自由，飞翔，公正，这是全世界人的梦想，但不是特里的，特里的梦想也许只是活下去。这同样不是我的梦想，我的梦想是所有的朋友兄弟都可以长长久久地活下去并且活得比任何人都要好。去他的自由联盟吧将军，自由不是我们的，我们只想活着。”

将心中的言语倾泻出来之后，第四纵队队长的眼眶通红，脸也有些扭曲，但他瞬间又恢复了平静。

“就这样吧，将军，这是我的决定，请您尊重我作为一个普通士兵的决定。我回去后会开始写退伍申请，请您批准，我不想再为了那些与我无关的人的梦想牺牲我的兄弟，还有我自己。”

话说完了，他立正，敬礼，转身向外走去。

“你是天生的战士，大卫贝克汉姆。”将军在他身后说，“离开了战场你还能干什么？”

贝克汉姆止步，并未回头。

“回家，看看我的儿子，争取让他愿意叫我爸爸。如果我妻子愿意的话，让她再为我生一个女儿，我最喜欢女孩子。”

最后的几个字几乎带上了柔情，别的话再没有了，贝克汉姆大踏步离开。

Tbc.


	2. 第二章

——如果我还能说出什么的话，那一定不过是再见两个字。

缓慢走回自己的宿舍，每一步都像是在往更深处走去。

推开房门，桌上的感应留言器咔咔地唱起歌来。先是一段怪里怪气的咏叹调，紧接着一大堆不明所以的说唱，最后传出一个快乐的声音。

“嘿大卫，我们在‘雨林’餐厅等你，庆贺你这次又死里逃生。卡洛斯说这次一定要把你灌醉，让你醉的连爬都爬不回来。不过我不会让他这么干的，我们是好兄弟不是吗？（旁边传来一个声音：“你怎么连留个言都这么多废话？”）好吧好吧我不说了，我们到那里去占座位。总之，赶紧过来！”

留言结束，整个世界恢复安静。

贝克汉姆望着天花板叹口气，卡西利亚斯设置的留言提示音乐总是这么有趣。

雨林，真是个好名字，如果战争再这么持续下去，也许以后的人类只能从书本上认识什么是雨林了。

他跌坐在床上，拉松领带，摘下帽子抛在地上。

庆贺我的死里逃生？他想着，嘴角忍不住浮现意义不明的冷笑。

为什么没有人哀悼特里的死亡？

那时他亲眼看到特里的飞机撞向地面，他觉得自己的心也一坠到地，撞的粉碎。

“回航，大卫，回航！！”耳机里传出的是加里在地面控制室歇斯底里的叫喊。

回航，当然，回航，要不然还能做什么？

机械地拉下控制杆，转头的时候，他发誓他感觉到了自己身后腾起的火光。

（他是为了救我。）

墙上悬挂的大幅照片，那时他们都是新兵入营，意气风发的小伙子，不知道什么是恐惧，觉得即使没有明天也无所谓。

那时贝克汉姆只有十九岁，叉着腰，站在第一排的中间，眯着眼睛对着镜头微笑——那天阳光太猛烈了，所以他们照相的表情都很怪异。加里站在他旁边，搂着他的肩膀。特里在他们后边，努力伸着脖子，从两个人的头中间露出自己的脸来。那时他还是个害羞的小伙子，发育得晚，个子很矮，脸上经常会蹦出青春痘。

后来过了好几年他才偷偷告诉贝克汉姆，那天照相的时候，其实贝克汉姆和加里都比他要高，把他完全挡住了。他不敢提出意见，又想露出脸来，所以用力地踮了半天的脚尖。

你长大了，特里。贝克汉姆对着照片说，你已经是一个英勇的汉子了。你再也不是那个羞怯的矮个子了，你比我们都要勇敢。

应该死的是我。

没有眼泪，男人是不应该有眼泪的。无法用哭来表示自己的哀悼，贝克汉姆默默地一拳捶向墙壁。

响声太大，一个机器人警卫从外面转进来，眼睛一闪一闪：“出了什么事？”

“我在练习拳击。”贝克汉姆说，把流血的手藏到身后。

机器人警卫转了两圈，没有发现异常，离开了。

贝克汉姆想，人工智能终究无法取代人类，它们机械，钝感，毫不敏锐。如果是将军的话，现在一定会意味深长而同情地拍拍他的肩：“会过去的，小伙子，会过去的。”

“雨林”里烟雾缭绕，人声喧嚣，一个白衣黑裤的金发瘦削男人推门进去，微微眯起眼睛，寻找同伴。

角落的桌子，早有人举起手来大声地叫他：“嘿，大卫！”

贝克汉姆走过去，卡西利亚斯亲热地站起来搂住他的肩把他按到一张椅子上，顺便摸一把他湿漉漉的金发。

“果然，我就说这家伙一定会洗完澡再过来！”这个年轻人对同桌的其他人笑。

大家的哄笑声中，贝克汉姆附和着咧咧嘴。

他注意到同桌有一个陌生年轻人，高瘦得简直不像话，在入迷地盯着自己。眼睛里是激动的光芒，简直连鼻尖都在发红。

“我们队的新兵。”空军第三纵队队长费迪南德拍拍那个男孩的肩膀对贝克汉姆解释，“你的崇拜者。”他又对大家笑，“妈的，我应该把这个小子扔出去，身为我的队员，竟然跑去崇拜别的队长。”

“我，我，我叫，克，克劳奇。”瘦高个儿结结巴巴对贝克汉姆说，“我，我是因为你才加入自由联盟的。”

贝克汉姆面无表情，看住那年轻人的眼睛：“不是个好理由。”

空气有点紧张，大家都愣一下，加里对费迪南德使了个眼色。

费迪南德意会地转开话题，在那小子的后脑勺上使劲来了一下：“傻瓜，明白了吧？只有我这种宽厚的人才能容忍你这种笨蛋，以后还是把我当作你的偶像吧！”

大个子失望地低下头，加里咳一声：“我们的酒呢？怎么还不上来？”

“我今天不喝酒，免得别有居心的人灌醉我。”贝克汉姆笑笑地说。

大家同时发出不满的嘘声，卡洛斯嘘的最为响亮。

门又被推开，一群人大声说笑着走进来。

“哎，那边不是大卫贝克汉姆吗？”他们中间的一个人突然高声叫道，“他这次活着回来了？”

贝克汉姆手瞬间扣成拳，青筋凸现在手背上，加里按住他的胳臂，低声：“不要理他们。”

大家都知道这些混混，是陆军队伍中的一支突击队。没有纪律，散漫无比，但是偏偏拥有野兽一般的战斗力，上面对他们也只好睁一眼闭一眼。前几个月他们队中几名队员喝醉了酒，追得一名女医生满基地乱泡，最后躲到空军的营地来。空军的几名队长当时正好路过，毫不客气地教训了这几个杂种。这个梁子自此结下，只要两边的人见了面，必定互相冷嘲热讽，经常再发展到大打出手。

今天的这几个人只不过是突击队中的普通士兵，如果要劳烦空军部队的纵队队长亲自上阵和他们打架，未免太失身份了，加里可不想看到那样的局面。

“注意点礼节小子，不然我把你的牙打到你的喉咙里。”兰帕德面无表情地说。

弗兰克兰帕德同为第三纵队的队员，此纵队以作风彪悍著称，在队长费迪南德的带领下，简直是独霸一方，据说他们的内部口号是：要流血，不要纪律。

费迪南德曾经很沉痛地对贝克汉姆说：“我已经严厉地批评过他们了，怎么能不要纪律呢？要在不违反纪律的情况下让对方流血，这才是自由联盟的好士兵！”

“要打架吗飞行员？”对方乐不可支，“得了，没有那架飞机你们连狗屁都不是。前两天又被敌人打的屁滚尿流是吗？哦，基地里多少小妞又要伤心了。”他捏细了嗓子学着女人的声音，“哦，大卫，你的脸破了，我真是难过死了！”

兰帕德猛地起身，撞翻了桌上的东西，卡洛斯一把按住他的胸口阻止他冲上去。

“什么狮子军团，算了吧，大卫贝克汉姆，你所做的就是害死你的队友。那个笨蛋豁出性命像保护小妞一样的保护你，就是生怕你的脸被划花了吧？”

事情发生得太快，几乎没有人来得及阻止。贝克汉姆像只发怒的老虎一样跳起身来，揪住那混蛋的衣领，把他整个人丢到墙上去。那人的身体刚反弹回来，他又一拳挥上去，把对手结结实实地揍趴在地下。他扑过去，膝盖顶住那人的胸口，一只手灵活地从腰间摸出枪来，顶住身下人的太阳穴。

“向特里说对不起——！”他嗓音嘶哑地吼。他的眼睛完全淹没在眉骨的阴影之下，但仍然隐约可以看到有光芒闪动。

“大卫，够了大卫！”加里扑过去拉住他的胳臂，不管怎么，杀害或者伤害战友是重罪。

死死压住他，感觉到他的肩膀在剧烈起伏，手指久久没有扣下扳机，加里试着慢慢摸下他的枪，随即远远丢开。贝克汉姆深深呼吸，站起身来，向外走去，门被重重摔上。

加里追出去，那个惹祸的人慢慢从地上坐起来，心有余悸地左右转动着脖子，费迪南德从他身边走过，用力给了他一脚。

“等着写报告，狗娘养的。”费迪南德咬牙切齿地说。

后来当餐馆里的其他目击者回忆起当时那一幕时，大家都说，那么长的岁月中，他们是第一次看到一向好脾气的贝克汉姆，凶狠愤怒如兽。

“大卫！大卫！”前面的人走得极快，加里一路小跑才追上他，用力拉住他的胳臂，迫使他转身面对自己，被他充满血丝的眼睛所震惊。

“我不干了，加里。”贝克汉姆非常非常缓慢地说，“我不干了。”

加里内维尔的手落下来，这个汉子目光炯炯盯着贝克汉姆：“不干了是什么意思？”

“不干了就是不干了。”贝克汉姆躲开他的眼睛，“我已经决定很久了，和将军也已经打过了报告。”

“决定了才告诉我，就是只为了通知我一声喽？”

“加里，你了解我，我决定的事情是不可更改的。”

“为什么要在乎那些混蛋说什么？”

“我不在乎那些混蛋，”贝克汉姆用手指压在心口的位置，“是这里，是这里在告诉我，我应该退出了。加里，我们这样的牺牲到底是为了什么。即使世界毁灭了也与我无关，我不想再这么热血澎湃下去。”

随着每一个字的说出，加里的脸色越来越冷下去，他摇着头慢慢后退。

“算了吧大卫，如果是因为这样的理由……我绝对不会挽留你，你躲回家里等着炸弹炸到头上好了。大卫，我们宣过誓的，我不敢相信你竟然忘记了你的誓言。”

“我们拯救不了世界，我们连自己的兄弟都拯救不了。”

“你是个懦夫。”

“好吧，我是个懦夫。”

加里的眼睛中像结了冰一样，他对大卫做了一个非常愤怒的手势，转身大踏步走开了。

“加里。”贝克汉姆在身后叫他。

“什么？”加里回身，眼中重又闪出希望的光芒。

贝克汉姆微笑：“再见，祝你好运。”

如果我还能说什么的话，那不过是再见两个字而已。

Tbc.


	3. 第三章

——这么近那么远

卡西利亚斯谨慎地推开房门探头进来，贝克汉姆深深垂着头坐在床边，双臂毫无生气地支在膝盖上。侧脸线条冷峻，有哀伤的神色。

听到门口的响声，他略略抬起头，看了一眼，对卡西利亚斯勉强笑笑，又将视线投向地面。

“嘿。”卡西利亚斯招呼他一声，贝克汉姆下意识望向他。小卡将手一扬，一罐啤酒向着第四纵队队长的脸飞过来。

贝克汉姆一把接了，牵牵嘴角：“多谢。”

“放心喝，自己房间，喝醉了也没什么关系。”卡西利亚斯将肩膀上的包放在地上，很沉重的咚的一声，不知道装了多少酒，另一只手顺便拍拍贝克汉姆的脸，好像有几分同情的意味，好像，仅仅是好像，但是贝克汉姆觉得不舒服。他别扭地将脸别开。

“老特里的事情，我们都很遗憾。”卡西利亚斯说。

贝克汉姆发出一声叹息：“求求你，别说了。”

“希望你可以想开一点，这是战争。”

贝克汉姆气得想笑，他，小鬼卡西利亚斯，他是谁？第七纵队的新兵，被他的队长劳尔追得满营地乱跑的笨蛋，刚刚加入联盟还没有两年真正驾驶飞机作战不过几个月的菜鸟，只不过因为原来与贝克汉姆同宿舍的家伙退伍而他本人又因为脾气怪诞所以被原来的室友集体排斥所以才荣幸地获得与队长级别人物同屋机会的小孩子（这句话实在是太复杂了），他居然站在这里腆着脸和大卫贝克汉姆讨论战争？

“我现在不想说这个，这些事情马上就要和我没有关系了。”

“你要退伍？”卡西利亚斯非常敏锐。

贝克汉姆不说话，不说话就是默认。

卡西利亚斯看住他，深深沉默，非常沉默，夜色从窗子外面爬进来，爬到两个人身上，月亮白着一张脸，好像知道自己做错了什么事情一样在惨笑。

“我实在对你很失望。”卡西利亚斯噘了一下下嘴唇。正如雨果在描写美丽的跳舞姑娘埃斯梅拉达的时候说到的一样，这是一个撒娇的不耐烦的迷人的小动作。

“我怎么能要求所有人都对我很满意。”贝克汉姆有气无力地说。

“队长，我很希望能够一直和你并肩战斗下去。”

“听到这样的话我真是太荣幸了，虽然你并不是我的队员。”

“你是空军的代表人物，没有你，那些陆军的家伙会更嚣张了。”

“今天的情形你已经看到，事实是，没有我的话，他们的话反而会少一些。”

“你一定要走？”

“一定。”

“你的那些队员怎么办？他们一直梦想能在你的带领下创建真正的自由联盟。”

“伊克尔，我不能一直为了别人的梦想活下去，我有我自己的生活。”

“你自己的生活是什么？”年轻的飞行员突然暴怒起来，“像个娘们一样地逃开，像个乌龟一样缩回自己的家里，和自己的老婆孩子躲在防护洞里，整天担惊受怕，生怕炸弹落到自己的头上！贝克汉姆队长，那些人用脏话攻击你，你就应该用事实证明自己是个真正的英雄，让他们都结结实实闭嘴！你为什么不这么做？”

他终于住嘴，喘着气，胸口激动地起伏。贝克汉姆仰望着他的脸，轻声笑，眼睛中有光芒。

“因为我他妈已经不在乎别人说什么了。”

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝我也学会用分割线了＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

写好退伍报告并不需要多长时间，把报告递到将军手中的时候，老人犹豫了又犹豫，最终什么都没有说，只是重重叹一口气，挥挥手让他出去。

贝克汉姆微笑，将徽章，领章，军帽，枪械……一一放于桌上。每一样东西落下发出声响，将军的眼皮就颤动一下。

所有东西交待清楚，大卫贝克汉姆立正，最后一个军礼。

将军自始至终一言不发。

贝克汉姆深知将军不会挽留他，他现在的状态根本无法作战，联盟不需要一个废人。

回宿舍收拾东西，卡西利亚斯不在，战友们都不在。他们要不在战场，要不就在训练营，这样很好，悄悄走，免了那么多告别的废话。

专心致志把东西塞进行李箱，完全没有感觉到背后阴影上身。等到所有物品收拾完毕拎箱子转身却发现门口有一个人抱臂倚住门框似笑非笑看他时，贝克汉姆险些惊叫出声。

看清楚了，便没好气：“你什么时候能改掉这个永远悄无声息在别人背后出现的毛病？”

“现在就走？”来人不答反问。

“不然呢？还要开送别酒会不成？”

“我以为你至少会向我告别？”

“为什么呢？难道因为你格外重要？”

“不，是因为你走了之后，这个烂摊子全都扔给我。将军喜欢你，队员喜欢你，我倒成了篡位的混蛋。你该向我当面致歉才是。”

贝克汉姆噎住，在与副队长迈克尔欧文的口舌之争中，他永远都是落在下风。

“小卡很伤心。”

“哼。”这是贝克汉姆的回答。

“弗兰克说以后永远都不会再和你说话。”

“别孩子气了。”

“他还说希望你们全家都在空袭中被炸死。”

“这个恶毒劲真是叫人吃惊。”

“大卫，你还是这么好脾气，难怪大家都爱你。”

“迈克尔，你会比我做的更好。”

“这个倒不用你说。”黑发而英俊的年轻人耸耸肩。

贝克汉姆只好苦笑。

欧文终于笑了，走上来，拥抱贝克汉姆说：“保重。”

撑到这一刻，贝克汉姆终于觉得自己眼睛中有了泪水。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝分隔线还挺好用的＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

走出基地时，守卫的表情很复杂，出于本能的尊敬好像要举手行礼，最后还是放下了。他没有动，只轻声道：“少校，您永远是最棒的。”

贝克汉姆行了个微小的眉礼，颔首：“多谢。”

要跨出去的最后一刻，有人在背后叫他：“喂！”

他转头，卡西利亚斯在不远处狠狠地看着他。

“什么时候后悔了就他妈滚回来！你这不知好歹的孬种，我们还是等着你！”年轻人大声嚷嚷。

贝克汉姆深深呼吸一下，举手，一个道别的姿态。

再没有别的话，转身。

一步，两步，三步，四步，基地的大门在他身后合上。

这一道门，从此两种生活。

咫尺天涯。

Tbc.


	4. 第四章

——It's a long long journey.

战机滑进通道，舱盖打开，飞行员从飞机中跨出来，摘下头盔。对旁边的机师点点头算是打了招呼，英俊的脸上是格式化的礼貌的清浅的几乎可以被忽略的微笑。他便走开。

两名机师上来对战机做例行检查，手里一边忙碌，嘴上仍然不闲着。机师甲说：“他到底还是当上队长了？”

机师乙回答：“论资排辈，倒也数得上他。”

“我还是怀念原来的第四纵队队长，对谁都那么亲切，还喜欢叫我可怜的小奥兰多。”

“得了，可怜的小奥兰多，谁当队长和咱们又有什么关系呢？我们只要保证不要让他们的飞机飞到半路突然掉下来冒烟就可以了。”

“你们很闲啊？”身后有人怒道，“后面的飞机要排长队了，你们有心思在这里聊天？”

两个人同时吓一跳，马上低头做勤奋状。

发火的军官踱上前来，站在旁边看了他们一会儿，不说话，两位机师大气都不敢出。

军官手指轻轻抚过飞机的机翼，扬斯—G二代，速度最快动作最灵活的战机，当时研制的时候费了自己多少心血，画设计图的时候心里难免在想“嗯，这应该是给他的飞机才对”。果然生产出来之后，因为此战机近于夸张的敏锐性，没有几人能够真正驾驭它。只有他能，这确实就是属于他的战机，只有他能够驾驶它，在空中做完美的回旋和转身，绕到敌人身后给他们致命一击，在最不可能出现的地方闪现，在敌机眼皮底下轻松逃脱，顺便赢得自家将士的满堂喝彩。

意识到自己的走神，军官自嘲般的轻轻拍拍自己的脸颊，对那两位机师说：“仔细一点。”转身走开。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

中午餐厅人满为患，新任空军第四纵队队长端着咖啡在喝，眼睛盯在手里的报纸上，有人在他对面对他说：“嗨。”

他抬起眼睛，随即露出倦怠而松懈的微笑，这样的笑容几乎没有人看到过，他也说：“嗨。”

“只喝咖啡？”工程师史蒂夫杰拉德在对面坐下。

欧文将报纸往桌上一抛：“还不饿，饿的时候再找东西吃也来得及。”

杰拉德扫一眼报纸，头版很醒目的标题，纵然不是头条也相去不远，白纸黑字写得很是触目惊心：一代英雄的奇异退场。

杰拉德苦笑：“什么时候开始，媒体开始津津乐道于没完没了报道军队的状况？”

“大概就是从联盟首领接见大卫并当面说我的天啊你真是漂亮那个时候开始吧？我们不仅拯救人民，还要娱乐人民。”欧文又拿起那份报纸，带着绝妙的优雅而讽刺的神情读到：“纵然我们现在已经无法揣测大卫贝克汉姆猝然退伍的原因，我们仍然愿意本着善良的原则祝福他一路走好。新任的空军第四纵队队长拒绝对他的前任退伍一事发表任何评论，不过这位新任队长以他自信的笑容和张扬的态度让我们相信，他认为自己必然有能力带领这支狮子军团走向更高的辉煌。”

杰拉德把脸埋在手里：“上帝啊……自信的笑容和张扬的态度……迈克尔，你究竟对这些人做了什么？”

“他们那天跑到基地外面，拿着一堆采访器材对里面的人大喊大叫。如果不是我挽救他们，他们就是被击毙也很有可能。我只不过说让他们走的越远越好，最好走到我看不见的地方去。”再度扔下报纸，欧文揉揉眉头，“下次应该让第三纵队出面来解决这件事情，最好打断他们的胳臂和牙齿，他们就再也没有什么反对意见了。”

凝视欧文瘦削的脸颊，杰拉德无声地叹口气。

“很辛苦，是不是？”

“辛苦什么，还像原来一样，做我该做的事情。”

“我真是后悔，当初不该拉着你跑来加入联盟的队伍。”

“十好几年前的事情了，你现在居然还拿出来后悔。”将咖啡一饮而尽，欧文起身，“回去了，没空和你闲聊。”

“迈克尔，”杰拉德叫住他，“不如我们也一起退伍吧。”

欧文回头，意味深长地打量他一会儿，神情复杂地笑了笑，走开了。

杰拉德用手掌抚摸额头，良久，长长地叹息了一声。

身后飞来一条长腿，在他肋部不轻不重踢了一下，杰拉德回头，费迪南德正端着装满食物的盘子对他笑。

“你怎么不去拿东西吃？”费迪南德在他对面坐下，抓起面包往嘴里塞，看来是饿坏了。

杰拉德在心里想，这么好的食欲，分点给迈克尔该有多好。“我还不饿。”

“怪了，最近那么多人都在喊不饿不饿，饮食部的人该好好反省一下。”费迪南德拍拍胸口，“对了，我那架豪格马力还是不够，有时间帮我看看？”

杰拉德又气又笑：“你还想要多高的马力？再高一些怕你的飞机开出去三百米就要散架了。”

“嘿嘿，不要偏心，为什么欧文那小子的战机那么快？每次出任务我都跟不上他，都是队长，丢不丢脸？”

杰拉德忍不住微笑：“扬斯就是速度快，灵活，但是没有你的豪格结实有劲，战机跟战机也不一样的。”

“说来说去还是大卫的那架华鹰最来劲，可惜他走了，将军居然把那飞机也搁起来了，暴殄天物。”

杰拉德心想，费迪南德长学问了，还知道什么叫暴殄天物。

原来大卫贝克汉姆根本没有离开这里，走了也等于是没走。大家还在想他，念叨他，跟他比较，骂他也好怀念他也好，总之每个人都还在记着他。

“华鹰是好。”那架战机虽然不是杰拉德参与设计的，但是也经过了他的无数次维修和检验，珍宝，全联盟也不会再有第二架了，“你真想要，去找将军要出来。”

费迪南德嘴里塞着满满的肉摇头：“算了，我可不想触动某些人脆弱的神经，让他们冲到我的脸前对我大喊大叫什么大卫是不可取代的。”把食物咽下去，他抹抹嘴，“你猜那天谁跑来和我发疯？”

杰拉德莫名其妙摇头：“不知道，这个怎么猜得出来？”

“你还记不记得几个月前的一天我们几个人坐在这里吃饭，旁边那桌坐一帮陆军的小混蛋，有一个人跳上桌子喊什么与其申请退伍不如让敌人尿在我脸上？”

杰拉德眼前浮现出一张孩子气而粗暴的脸：“记得，长得奇形怪状的一个小家伙，怎么？他去找你发疯？为什么？”

“他来问我，为什么不阻止大卫退伍。”

“怪了，这事和他们又有什么关系？”

“谁知道，反正看着挺激动的。说什么贝克汉姆是空军队伍的表率，怎么能让一个英雄变成狗熊，万人不齿，什么什么的。”

“让他安心打好他们自己的仗吧。这两天地面战况平静，没什么冲突，看来他们是闲的太无聊了。”

费迪南德耸耸肩：“谁知道，不过看到大卫退伍之后这些事情，我下定决心一定要战死沙场，粉身碎骨也不提退伍两个字。”

“大卫一定有他自己的理由，他不是个胆小鬼。”杰拉德淡漠地说。

我们一起退伍吧，我怎么能，看着你死呢？

费迪南德把目光投向餐厅入口处：“啊，他来了，我要赶快逃跑。”

“谁？”杰拉德左右看看。

“劳尔冈萨雷斯，见鬼了，上次被他逮住我去医院检查，让他知道了我手骨有问题。从那之后只要见到我就念叨我手术吧手术吧手术吧，我要躲开他。”

杰拉德吓一跳：“里奥，这不是开玩笑，你是开飞机的，手坏了就全都完了。”

费迪南德不以为意地咧嘴笑笑，笑得白牙森森：“怕什么，不能上天才闷坏我，做个手术至少休养几个月，风头全让别人抢了。不说了，撤退。”

看着这个大个子把自己的长手长脚收缩起来猫着腰在餐桌的掩护下迅速逃跑，杰拉德哭笑不得。扭头看看，劳尔的目光正追随着那个欲盖弥彰掩耳盗铃的身影，半晌，挑挑眉毛表示无奈。

卡西利亚斯站在劳尔身后，脸上还是那副不爽的表情，自从室友退伍之后他总是这个德行。

真是各有各的烦心事啊。杰拉德叹口气，站起来走掉了。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

冬日寒，一个男人把大衣裹得紧紧实实的，拎着行李沿小路匆匆而行。一副硕大的墨镜遮住他的脸，只有紧绷的嘴角泄露出内心的紧张。

口中呵出一团团的白气，瞬即又消散得无影无踪。

道路空旷，无人。

在路边一所破败的房子前停下，左右看看，确定没有人跟踪，男人伸出手按响门铃。

有人来开门，一个半大男孩子，瞪着眼望着来人。

男人摘下墨镜，深邃的眼睛闪过一道光芒，注视着男孩子。

同样的金发，同样的脸颊线条，连眼神都是相似的，多么像。

男孩转头向屋里喊：“妈妈，有客人！”

一个女人从里面出来，脸上带着习惯性的笑容，手抓抓卷发。然而看到来人，她的笑容瞬间消失，手也放了下来。

嘴唇颤抖，眼泪大颗大颗滑过面颊，良久才轻声道：“天啊，大卫。”

男人张开双臂要拥抱妻子，女人却下意识地后退，眼睛中满是哀伤。

“维多利亚？”贝克汉姆皱眉，声音中全是受伤的味道。

维多利亚冲上来拥抱自己的丈夫，脸埋在他肩膀里哭得一塌糊涂，贝克汉姆重重地回抱，试图驱散心头刚才掠过的阴云。孩子在旁边，张着嘴瞪着他们。

“布鲁克林。”维多利亚回手拉过儿子，“布鲁克林，这是你爸爸。”她把孩子推到贝克汉姆面前。

布鲁克林觉得自己要晕倒，一直以来生活中只有妈妈，妈妈照顾他，拉扯他，妈妈去和那些辱骂他的小杂种们吵架，现在突然多出来一个身上满是尘土味火药味脸上满是胡子茬的爸爸。

“对不起，儿子。”贝克汉姆柔声道，想要把手放到他肩膀上。

男孩子后退一步，咬着嘴唇。

“我没有爸爸。”他用力说，转身跑进屋子里。

维多利亚把手插进卷发里。

贝克汉姆凝望着妻子，他们是在他入伍一年之后结婚的。那时他回来，对她说，他已经是正规军了，以后回来的时候会越来越少。

“亲爱的，你可以离开我。”二十岁的贝克汉姆垂着头，闷闷不乐地说。

维多利亚笑了，勾下他的头深情地吻他。

“我哪里也不去。”她轻声，“我要和你结婚。”

时隔多年，她后悔过当年的选择吗？

贝克汉姆记得她当年的样子，那时她是一个娇俏的，冷静的，有点傲慢的年轻姑娘，喜欢穿黑色衣服，瘦的我见犹怜。

而现在她的青春年华已经逝去，她烫了艳丽的大卷发，手上戴着大戒指，衣服的领口很低，脸上有胭脂的痕迹，口红扎眼。

发生了什么？

上次见到妻子是什么时候？贝克汉姆在心里暗想，五年前？六年前？

“你怎么会回来？”维多利亚在问。

“我退伍了。”贝克汉姆简简单单回答。

维多利亚瞪大眼睛：“为什么？”

贝克汉姆低头对她笑笑，笑得非常温和：“因为想你啊。”

他决定什么都不去揣测，把妻子搂进怀里：“我们会一直在一起了。”

如果他能看到妻子的脸，他一定会觉得诧异。为什么她在听到这句话之后，眼睛里闪过如此复杂的光芒，交织着幸福、感动、哀伤和惊惧。

Tbc.


	5. 第五章

——对于未来我们一无所知

家里的情况比他想象的要好，食物以及日常用品都不短缺，儿子的气色看起来也不错。妻子告诉他，她在一家学校当舞蹈老师，再加上他给她邮回来的钱，所以供养家庭倒还不成问题。贝克汉姆很想问现在这种局面到底还会有什么学校如此没心没肺地开设舞蹈课程，但是儿子把一个足球踢到他脚下，分散了他的注意力。

“在我小的时候，我父亲也很喜欢带着我踢足球。”贝克汉姆对儿子笑，“很奇怪，人类历史发展到了现在，很多东西都已经消亡了，这项古老的运动却还保留下来。也许是人们对美好事物的本能热爱吧。”

男孩瞪着眼望他，显然对他说的话不感兴趣。

“如果不是因为战争，我也许可以成为一个足球运动员。”贝克汉姆把足球在脚尖上轻巧地颠了几下：“你喜欢踢足球吗？”

“喜欢。”孩子勉为其难地开口。

“太好了，我可以把我的绝活都传授给你。”

“韩摩尔叔叔已经教了我很多。”

男人的身体有轻微的僵直，顿一下，回头看看妻子。维多利亚一手掩口，垂着头，眼睛死死盯住地面。

贝克汉姆蹲下身，笑得很勉强，望着自己的儿子：“韩摩尔叔叔是谁？”

男孩子不耐烦地耸耸肩：“经常来的一个叔叔。”

“足球是他买给你的？”

“是。”

“他……对你和妈妈很好吗？”

“那要看怎么理解了。”男孩居然老气横秋地说，“要我说，还不错。”忽然盯住父亲的脸，“他比你更像爸爸。”

他从父亲脚下抱起足球跑掉了，留下两个大人做无声地对峙。

“上帝啊。”维多利亚轻声说，眼泪瞬间涌出来。她转过身，想逃出屋子。

“维多利亚。”丈夫哀伤而疲惫的声音阻止了她，“维多利亚。”

他现在明白了，妻子初见他时的慌张与惶恐，当他张开双臂时她本能的后退，他现在明白了。痛的感觉突然从心里翻涌上来，让他有呕吐的感觉。

“根本不是舞蹈课，对不对？”他问，“你根本就不是什么舞蹈老师。”

她甩回头狠狠地看他，眼中有森冷的可以伤人的光。绝望，蜜蜂临死前也要蛰人的绝望。

“去他妈的舞蹈课，大卫。”她怒气冲天地说，“这个年头谁还会有心思去学舞蹈？算了吧，如果我是个什么射击冠军，现在也许能活得更自在些。你可以恨我，大卫，”眼泪不受控制地落下来，“你他妈……走了这么多年，你去当你的英雄，你去当你的报纸头版头条……布鲁克林甚至不愿意相信报纸上照片里的人是他的爸爸……”

贝克汉姆咬住手指，想克制自己激动的情绪。

“你以为我是怎么养活儿子的？少校夫人，上帝，谁会相信我竟然是一名伟大的少校夫人……”维多利亚声音古怪地笑了起来，“你甚至不愿意把我接到离你近一点的地方去居住。”

“我不愿意把你卷入战争……”贝克汉姆摩擦着额头，喃喃。基地附近就太平了吗？伊萨平尔城才是火力集中的目标，“我也不希望，万一哪天，我被满身鲜血地抬回来的时候，你是第一个看到的人……”

“住嘴吧！大卫贝克汉姆！”维多利亚打断了他，眼中火光直冒，“你总是为别人考虑，你总是这么的理由充足，你总是这么善良！你能不能让别人为你善良一次！你有没有想过，我宁愿站在地面仰望你的飞机揣测你的生死，也好过现在这样让布鲁克林以为自己没有爸爸！”

他们对视着，他们同样伤痛，都是受害者。

“不是只有一个韩摩尔叔叔……”最大的打击终于来了，维多利亚带着惨淡的笑容，“有很多叔叔，都对布鲁克林很好……”

天好像突然黑了，巨大的耳鸣声，听不见对方说什么，只看见她的嘴唇一张一合。她呢？那个俊俏优雅说会一直等他的姑娘呢？分明是眼前人，却好像从来没有认识过。

“布鲁克林前几年生了一场重病，险些死掉……为了救他我花光了所有的钱，负债累累……”维多利亚把脸埋进手里，“根本没有别的办法……”

努力摇摇头想甩掉那些奇怪的声音，贝克汉姆踉跄后退：“我不想听。”

“我已经尽了全力在等你。”

“我知道，我不怪你。”当妻子迫于生计向别的男人微笑时，他在干什么呢？意气风发地向敌机迎头而上，接受战友们的欢呼。英雄大卫贝克汉姆，大卫王，狮子军团的领袖，他甚至保护不了自己的朋友，爱人和儿子。

定定神，他把行李袋从床下拖出来，把自己的东西放进去。要离开这里，他茫然地想，周围好像都是讥笑着的眼睛。

维多利亚凄厉地笑起来：“很好，逃走吧，胆小鬼，从来就没有指望过你。”

“闭嘴！”他狂怒地吼起来。

落荒而逃，与儿子擦肩而过，孩子眼里的仇恨那么明显，身后还传来维多利亚歇斯底里的声音：“你为什么不死在战场上？”

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

问得好，他无所事事地想，我为什么不死在战场上？

应该是他死的，不该是喜欢喝啤酒打台球大声讲黄色笑话的老特里。

路很长啊，前方没有目标，什么什么建筑都没有，战争摧毁了一切。

去哪儿呢？没有家人，没有军队，什么都没有。

有战机在他头顶上掠过，太熟悉了，他和这些东西战斗了这么多年。是“永恒”组织的空军部队出动了。他下意识地仰头，目光追随它们的方向。

它们是向他家乡的那个小城方向去的。

无边无际的恐惧突然压了下来，他手脚冰凉，无法动弹。所有神经死掉，本能告诉他有不幸的事情将要发生，而他突然间无法做出任何反应。

第一颗炸弹投下激起的尘土腾空时，他听见世界垮掉的声音了。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

跑的太快太远，肺要炸掉了。他在崩塌的房子面前跪下来。

半天以前这里还是个温馨的家庭——至少表面上是温馨的，他还答应要教自己的儿子踢足球。

突然之间什么都没有了。

他头皮发紧，喉咙里有血腥的味道。眼泪马上要冲出来，但是伤痛太重，发不出任何声音。哭不出来。

他开始用手去扒那些倒塌的砖块和碎石。推开所有可能压在他妻儿身上的重物。

布鲁克林没有叫过他一声爸爸，孩子的最后一句话是：“他比你更像爸爸”。

失败者，彻头彻尾的失败者。

去挖一块大石头的时候，指甲崩掉了。血流出来，手掌殷红，石块上全是血迹。

他用力去推那些东西，它们沉默地岿然不动。

他低声说：“上帝啊。”终于开始哭泣。

手没有停止挖掘，至少让我看着我妻子的脸对她说一声我从来没有怪过你啊。

他发疯一般。

身后有人说：“队长，这里有个疯子。”

军靴踩着碎石喀啦喀啦，有人走过来，抓住他的肩膀，把他拎起来，他几乎没有力气反抗。转身，对上一张神气而英俊的脸，金发，眼睛里好像有阳光。身上的军装笔挺，“永恒”的人。他心沉到底，他认得这个人。

“不是疯子啊，笨蛋。”那个人笑道，“是我们的目标呢。”

他贴近他，两个人的脸靠的非常近，他说：“抓到你了，贝克汉姆少校。”

贝克汉姆任他拎着，没有力气了，累了，他眼中没有了光彩。

“为什么……？”他声音嘶哑。这场轰炸几乎将这个小镇夷为平地，这里没有重型军事机构，没有部队，只有平凡的家庭，绝大多数人在死亡前那一刻仍然不敢相信发生了什么。为什么是这里？这里只有他美丽而哀伤的妻子，他任性的聪明的儿子。

金发男人徐徐笑了。

“当然是为了你啊，大卫王。”

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来了，十四爷出场了


	6. 第六章

——主说：“你必忘记你的苦楚，就是想起也如流过去的水一样。”

“他仍然不肯说话？”

“不肯。”

“不肯吃饭？”

“不肯。”

“他拒绝与我们合作了？”

“我想是彻彻底底地拒绝了，队长。”

“他知不知道自己现在是什么处境？”

“我看他好像不太关心这些了，队长。”

牢房条件不错，和他原来的军队宿舍几乎不相上下。所有人都说，“永恒”是最富有的一支力量，原来传言不妄。这也难怪，这个组织发起于中东，掌握着世界上最值得争夺的资源之一——石油，打起仗来于是也有浑不吝的劲头。直到后来，敏盟的学者们发明了一种可替代石油的资源，继而这项新技术又在你来我往的间谍战中最终传遍整个世界，“永恒”的气焰才不那么嚣张。然而少爷毕竟是少爷，他们的兵仍然有趾高气昂的劲头。

是白天还是晚上了？贝克汉姆用指甲掐着嘴唇呆呆地想。

有人走过来，站定在他牢房外，长长的黑影从外面投射进来，一直罩到他身上。

贝克汉姆抬起头，那个俘虏了他的军官正神色复杂地望着他。

“我劝你还是吃一些。”军官说，“绝食而死不是什么好主意，传出去一样是你们自由联盟的耻辱。只有娘们儿才选择这种死法。”

提到“死”这个字眼，贝克汉姆的嘴角有轻微的抽搐。眼睛中爆射出光芒，死死盯住面前的这位军官。

军官毫不怀疑，如果这名俘虏手中有刀，自己现在已经死无全尸。

他还以镇定的回望。

“我不能相信你们竟然这样的愚蠢。”贝克汉姆眼中的光消失了，开口说话时，他的声音居然非常平静而柔和，“只为了我一个人，轰平了一座城镇？屠杀无辜是可耻的，你们会有一段日子不太好过了。”

“是我们之前的情报有误，据说你带着一个小突击队回到家乡，我们才出动了空军力量，结果确实让我们有些吃惊。不过能生擒你我却很高兴，上面也觉得这是意外之喜。”

“我看不出这有什么好高兴，如果你们认识字又会看报纸的话，你们应该知道，我已经退伍了，我现在只是普通老百姓。”

“你是永远不会普通的，你还可以开飞机。”

俘虏一下子跳了起来，那股灵活劲真是叫人吃惊。他速度极快地扑到铁栏前，门外的军官下意识地后退一步。即使知道他不会冲出来，那杀气仍然叫人退却。

“你们想让我投降？做梦！”他咬牙切齿，“给我一架飞机，我会撞毁你们的大本营。”逼视那名军官良久，他突然又笑了，“亏你是和我对抗了这么多年的金狼，你居然希望我投降？”

被称作“金狼”的军官眼睛微微眯起来，仍然不动声色地望着他。

“不，我当然不会这么希望，可是这又不是我们两个人的战争。贝克汉姆少校，你最好认清形势，这条路或者那条路，并不是你自己可以选择的。”

他语速平稳地说下去：“你最好吃东西，最好活着，最好与我们合作。顺便告诉你，大卫贝克汉姆投诚‘永恒’的消息，现在已经散播了出去。如果你现在踏出这个地方，会有很多愤怒的不明所以的民众在你开口辩解之前就撕断你的喉咙。我劝你省些力气，好好活下去，这样，再过二十年，也许你会找到机会，把刀插进我的胸口。”

贝克汉姆大笑起来，笑声中有无法描述的辛酸和讽刺。

“真想不到我对你们居然如此重要。”

“金狼”面无表情地注视着他。

“对我而言，是的。”

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

满身尘土的第七纵队队长神情疲惫地走向自己的宿舍，然而却在走廊被两个亲卫兵挡住了去路。

缓缓抬眼，黑色的眼睛里写满了不耐烦。

“将军请冈萨雷斯少校过去开会。”亲卫兵甲无视这名空军队长脸上大大的“别烦我”三个字。

“我什么时候变成了少校？”语调轻柔，别提有多么惊讶和讽刺。

“将军说，从接到这个通知起便是了。”

“能不能容我洗个澡再换件衣服？我已经连续飞了三十个小时。”

“少校，这是命令。”

如果翻白眼无损形象的话劳尔现在一定翻了，不过他是最注重个人形象的，所以他只好非常温和地笑着说：“好吧，我们走。”

被带进将军的办公室时劳尔才明白这不是一次无聊的例行的会议。基地的所有高层负责人几乎全部到场，而且统统神色严峻。劳尔被两名亲卫兵带到他的座位上，坐下来，深呼吸，闭闭眼睛，他想他大概知道这次的会议是为什么了。

将军把脸转向他：“辛苦了，少校，不过此次事态紧急，只好牺牲你的睡眠时间。”

劳尔起立：“将军，在正式升迁令下达之前，我还是比较喜欢上尉这个头衔。”

劳尔冈萨雷斯，向来以别扭而著称的家伙，谁跟他较劲那简直是白费力气。将军深知爱将的脾气，当下不说话，只笑笑，挥挥手示意他坐下。空军部队总负责人雷东多转过脸来，意味深长地望了他一眼。

“大卫走了之后，我们需要一个人在几名纵队队长中间起到表率作用。七纵队向来以作风顽强而为人称道，队长的理性形象也深入人心，升迁令我会后会签发给你，现在我们开会。”将军的口吻不容置疑，劳尔也明白“可过分但不可太过分”的道理，当下闭了嘴。

“各位应该都明白此次会议召开的原因，我们已经得到了消息，之前由我联盟退役的大卫贝克汉姆现在已经投诚‘永恒’组织。”将军十指相抵，慢慢道，“大家的看法是？”

情报局的局长咳了一声：“因为消息来的太快太容易，可以肯定是敌方故意散播的。另外，有可靠消息，大卫贝克汉姆家乡的城镇，前日遭到毁灭性打击。”

“那样说起来的话，应该是俘虏，而不是投诚吧？”劳尔出其不意地道，换来雷东多意味深长的第二眼。

“不管怎样至少人是在他们手里，这点几乎是可以肯定的。”陆军司令部的参谋长跷着二郎腿说，“只能说，这小伙子在现在这种局势选择退伍而且退伍后又大摇大摆出现在敌人眼皮底下，实在不太明智。”

“退伍就是退伍，在此之前，从来没有什么军队会袭击退伍军人，至于因为一名退伍军人而毁灭整个城镇更是愚不可及的行为。这不是大卫的不明智，而是‘永恒’不可思议的愚蠢罢了。”劳尔俊秀的脸上没有任何表情，声音也非常平静，隐藏其中的却是令人发寒的凌厉和愤怒。

参谋长冷笑：“不管是谁愚蠢，现在是我们付出代价。不是所有的人民都拥有像冈萨雷斯少校您这样的分析能力，一直以来被视为英雄的大卫贝克汉姆居然投诚敌方，这对我们形象的打击简直是致命的。”

“我对联盟人民的智力没有丝毫怀疑，长久以来空军的部队为了保护他们投入了大量的心血和精力，而大卫所获得的民众的尊敬也并非浪得虚名。况且，即使有什么形象损失的问题，也不过是由我空军部队一力承担。对于长期以来无法与空军合作愉快的陆军部队而言，这未尝不是一个好机会，可以表现你们的忠诚、勇敢和一往无前的战斗能力。请允许我为陆军的众多将士高呼一句口号，即：‘考验我们的时刻终于到了！’”说了这么长的一段话，而语速仍然平稳没有任何波动，只有脸上那绝妙的讽刺的微笑，扎的人眼睛生疼。

参谋长拍案怒道：“毛头小子，你以为你是谁？你未免太狂妄了些！说什么一力承担，你以为你有多大的本事可以承担的下来！”

“冈萨雷斯少校，你的言论确实太过激了。”雷东多表情平平地开口，“毕竟现在我们无法确认投诚一事的前因后果，下任何的结论都言之过早。今天召开会议，也是希望各位可以安抚士兵的情绪，不要因此事而引起过大波动及影响。自由联盟是一体的，如果真的发生什么无法在内部消化的事情，我们还需要三军将士的全力配合，才能把问题良好地解决。”

陆军突击队队长拉长声音：“也就是说，如果真的出现叛徒，我们突击队就有了用武之地喽？”

劳尔突地起身，大家都紧张一下，以为他又要吵架。

这名黑发的英俊军官的表情却还保持优雅和冷淡，声音冷静：“大卫贝克汉姆决不会是叛徒，这一点，我可以以我家三代军人的尊严担保。”

脚后跟轻轻互碰，他行了个军礼。

“少陪了，各位。”

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

走出会议室，长出一口气，好像心中的闷气终于散下去一些。后面却传来脚步声，有人追过来了，劳尔望天花板表示无语。

那人扯住他胳臂，将他转了半个圈，劳尔只好直视雷东多那张苦大仇深的脸。

“劳尔，这不像你。”第一句话。

劳尔微微扬眉：“我应该是什么样子？”

“据我所知你与大卫贝克汉姆私交并不深厚，为何今天一力为他辩护？”

“我只是看不惯他们那个样子，为了一己私利，将一个为联盟战斗了十几年的战士说成叛徒。”嘴角牵动，脸上出现不易察觉的轻蔑。

“至少他被俘了，这是事实。只要他在他们手里一天，将军就会寝食难安。”

“那怎么办，难道我们暗杀他？”劳尔笑了，“这么愚蠢的做法，只会落人以口实。假的也变成真的。”

雷东多凝视劳尔俊秀的脸。

“我看着你成长起来，”他慢慢地说，“我从来没有觉得你像现在这么陌生。”

“我早就不是小孩子了，”劳尔压低声音，深黑的眼眸中看不出半点情绪波动，“别想控制我。”

年轻的少校甩脱他的手大步走开，背影在昏暗的走廊中逐渐拉长。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

回到宿舍发现屋子里挤满了人，劳尔很想模仿法国贵妇优雅地晕倒：“你们在这里干什么？”

费迪南德托着下巴坐在床上，两条长腿想伸展开却被前面坐在地上的卡西利亚斯挡住了路：“升官了？”

“传的真快呀。”

“有人听见那两个人带你走时叫你少校。”

劳尔耸耸肩，现在说任何话都会被当成得便宜卖乖。

“是关于大卫的吧？他们想拿他怎么办？”卡西利亚斯皱着眉头问。

劳尔再耸肩：“不知道，会开到一半我和那些老家伙吵起来了，后面的决定没听到。”

“按照联盟的军事法，叛徒一经逮捕，立即击毙。”兰帕德把脸埋在手里，闷声闷气地说，“想想他的家人……上帝啊，我当时居然说出那么恶毒的话……”

“……而且那么恶毒的话居然灵验了。”费迪南德没好气地接下去说。

“这些事之间没有任何关系，请大家不要联系到一起然后增加自己的负罪感好吗？”劳尔绷着脸说。

“总之我们现在不要随便揣测，不要激动，更不要意气用事。”少校的语气是不容反驳的，“也不要再像今天这样，聚到一起对这件事情议论个没完。只是一名战友被俘虏，联盟之前也出现过这样的情况，都得到了很好的解决，这次的事件仍然可以得到圆满的结局。散会吧，诸君，我已经三十几个小时没有合过眼了。”

大家只好纷纷散去，卡西利亚斯在经过他身边时低低道：“队长，为什么要和我们打官腔。”

劳尔轻微地一震，转头目送这孩子出去，哀伤而愤怒的背影。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

想封锁舆论是不可能的，除非你砍掉所有人的手再割掉他们的舌头，即使这样大家也可以道路以目。

晚餐时间杰拉德来到餐厅，东张西望没有见到欧文，正好看见一个第四纵队的兵，抓住问，才知道他们的队长仍然在试飞场上。

杰拉德找过去，他果然在。瘦削而灵活的身影，在飞机上跳上跳下，一会儿又叉着腰站在那里指挥别人帮他调适机器，压在眉毛下的细长眼睛非常迷人。

杰拉德走过去，欧文头也没抬地说：“看见通知了吗？”

杰拉德一愣：“通知？”

“要调一批人上前线。”

不祥的预感：“你要去？”

回答果然来了：“嗯。”

“在这里打仗还嫌不过瘾？”

“这是大后方，战事有限，现在前线吃紧。”

知道他做的决定基本上是不可能改变的了，心里突然痛一下又痛一下，奇怪的是痛得并不厉害。好像是被切开一个很深的口子，一开始的感觉并不是痛，只是木掉了，可能要过一会儿才反应过来，血才会流出来吧。

“什么地区？”

“莫里峡谷以东。”

“那离‘永恒’已经很近了。”

眼睛还是盯着机师们，淡淡地：“嗯。”

突然间明白了，是为了他的队长吧？虽然现在他才是队长，但是在这年轻人心里，队长永远只有一个。

“你以为这样能救出他来？”杰拉德听见自己笑得苦。

“离得近，消息就灵通，不过是如此而已。我没有妄想过单枪匹马救他出来，我是军人，我是服从命令调度到前方的，我不是在逞匹夫之勇。”嘴角紧绷，有些不高兴了。

“如果不是因为他被俘虏了，你会主动申请去前方吗？”知道这样太失风度，可是忍不住，一定要穷追猛打。

他猛地掉头，目光炯炯，上下打量杰拉德一会儿，眼皮一抹，又注视着自己的飞机，他连争论都不愿意。心高气傲至此，真是叫人难堪。

“你知道可能会死吗？”

“死在战场上不是军人的荣光吗？”

“你要我这样看着你去死吗？”

他又转过头来，这次眼睛里没有气恼了，目光一瞬间变得柔和，可是也只是一瞬间。

“不会死的。”他说。“如果真的要死的话，在这里上天也一样会死，你忘了特里？”

“你决定了？”

“决定了。”

没有办法改变了：“什么时候动身？”

“你果然没有看见那张通知。”欧文叹口气，“是紧急调遣令，就贴在餐厅门口，明天凌晨就集合动身。”

所以他才连饭都不吃就在这里盯着人维修飞机，杰拉德默默地注视着欧文。

“为什么不叫我？”他问，“这是我设计的飞机，有什么问题，应该是我最清楚才是啊。”

临别了，为什么不对我说声再见？

“就是因为不想你像现在这样唠叨啊。”欧文揉揉鼻子，难得的孩子气。

杰拉德沉默半晌，伸出手去按在他肩膀上：“活着回来。”

“放心。”欧文点点头。

还是忍不住，一把拉他过来紧紧拥抱一下，低语：“我多希望我能和你一起上天。”他恨自己当时在军校为什么要念机械设计。

欧文挣脱出来，拍拍自己的飞机：“你不是一直和我在一起吗？”笑了，眼睛亮亮的，别提有多好看。

杰拉德呆呆地望着他，欧文转身跑开，去和那些负责运输的人比比划划不知说些什么。

杰拉德手指抚摸过机翼，扬斯沉默地一动不动，像个骄傲的年轻人，像他。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

紧急派遣部队在凌晨出发，列车即将开动，杰拉德在站台上久久地注视。

欧文隔着窗子和他对望一会儿，笑了一下，放下窗帘。

运输专车跟在后面，一架架飞机安静地停着，在微弱的光芒中像一群威严的鹰。

扬斯就在它们中间，高昂的机头，流畅的机翼线条，真是英俊。

在机翼的下方，有一行用红漆喷上去的字，应该是刚喷没有多久，漆还很新鲜。

那行字写着：“和你一起飞翔。”

Tbc.


	7. 第七章

——尊严与生命。

一份报纸朝着古蒂的脸飞过来，年轻的军官非常镇定，只将头轻轻一偏，报纸擦着他的脸颊飞过去落在地上。

空军部总司令的暴怒是可以理解的，他们为了一个退伍老兵轰炸了一个无辜的城镇，三十一名平民死亡，包括五名妇女和七名儿童，这些天全世界都吵翻了。战争归战争，道德底线不能突破，这点大家心里都有数。

一百年前，当时的联合国秘书长在眼见一场旷世大战已经必然要爆发而自己又无力阻止的前夕，向全球几百家媒体神色肃穆地说：“我只希望那些军人，当他们拿起手中枪的时候，能够想一想，你们是为了什么去杀人的。你们要想一想，你即将杀死的这个人和你一样有父母、朋友和妻儿。你们要想一想，怎么避免自己变成一个禽兽。”

他顿了一顿，又说：“永远不要伤害女人和孩子，他们是善良和无助的代名词。永远不要。”

发表了这番言论之后，秘书长回到自己的房间内，饮弹自尽。

百年间世界格局经历了无数次的变化，最终国家这个名词彻底崩溃。几分几合，惨烈战役无数，但哪个组织都小心翼翼绕过雷区，不敢轻易杀害无辜。

而今天“永恒”居然敢冒天下之大不讳，真是让所有人都大吃一惊。

一家报纸语重心长道：“发生了这样的事，是否意味着我们的战争已经向着最坏、最没有道义、最残忍的深渊沦丧。”

司令的脸色铁青。

“是谁批准你们进行轰炸的？”他咆哮。

古蒂动动嘴唇，犯错已经够糟了，犯了错再出卖上司，那简直是不想活。再说队伍出动之前司令又不是不知道，现在把自己叫来问，无非是心情郁闷找人撒气而已，干什么要自投罗网。

“这件事不会因为你的沉默而自动消失，你明白吗？”司令的脑门上蹦出青筋，“为了那个莫名其妙的情报，我们损失得实在太多了，结果只得到一个半死不活的退伍兵，我真怀疑到底是谁的智商出了问题！”

真是难伺候的上司啊，古蒂在心里想。当初生擒贝克汉姆的时候，司令您可是喜出望外说什么这对自由联盟将是致命打击，现在又嫌人家半死不活了。

“这件事情必须得到良好解决。”司令负起手来，在房间里来回踱步，“要不然我们就完了，失去民众的支持，我们打到哪个地方都只会收获轻蔑和恐惧！”

古蒂保持良好的立正姿势，眼望着地面不说话。

司令可不会轻易放过他：“亲爱的上尉，是你把这个倒霉蛋从战场上带回来的，请问你，当时有没有任何迹象显示他带着队伍？”

“没有，长官。”

“哪怕是三人的小突击队？”

“没有，长官。”

司令又咆哮起来：“你该死的为什么不能先观望一下地面情况再决定是否要做出轰炸？”

古蒂终于忍无可忍：“长官，我接到的命令是，最快速度结束目标。”

司令狞笑：“那我们回到最初的问题了，先生，是谁给你签发的命令？”

“长官，我们现在最主要的任务不是找到替罪羊。”真是他妈的受够了，为什么天下有这么愚蠢的上司？难道没有愚蠢到某种级别是不会得到晋升的吗？“即使我们现在对外承认我们犯下了错误，并且将当事人斩首示众，也改变不了全世界的愤怒。是的，没有用，如果有用的话我倒愿意当着全球记者把自己爆头。我们得到的情报是，大卫贝克汉姆带着一支突击队秘密潜回家乡。这么虚假的情报是怎么传播出来的？讹传？还是有人故意而为？如果是后者的话，那么很明显，这个人不仅希望大卫贝克汉姆死掉，还希望‘永恒’丢尽脸面。他是敌人，长官，是我们两方共同的敌人。”

司令思考一下：“敏盟？还是常青树？”

“这个问题也不是最重要的，在没有明确证据的情况下，把责任推给任何一方，都会遭到坚决否认，反而会使我们成为笑柄。”

“难道要我去对外面说，我们遭到了不知名者的陷害？”

“正是，我们现在唯一能做的事情就是坦诚。谁得到的情报？从哪里来的情报？什么途径？这些东西全都要向外界公布，以证明我们确实是要进行一次军事打击，而不是无故的屠杀。”

“上尉，我看你一定是疯了。出卖向我们透露情报的人？今后的几百年我们都不要想拿到有用的东西了。”

“向我们透露这个情报的人是敌人，他希望我们死。”

“即使这样也不可以，”司令断然道，“这是政治，自从人类史上出现战争以来，还鲜少听闻有谁向全世界出卖自己的情报来源。我们的形象会变得很可笑的。”

“您的意思是？”

“就把这个哑巴亏生生吃下去吧。”司令长叹口气，“向外界道歉，说明情报出了错误。仅此而已，别的什么都不能说了。信也好不信也好，这是战争，战争的年代谁又没出过错误呢？让那些嚷嚷的人都闭嘴，敏盟有虐俘事件，常青树曾经使用过小规模核武器，自由联盟也有过武力镇压当地平民的历史，其他那些小组织更是疯狂，耸人听闻的暴行不在少数。我们都不是清白的。三十几个人的性命，不是太大的错误，大家吵吵一阵也就忘了，反正战争还要继续。就这样吧，上尉，谢谢你让我骂，我现在心情舒畅多了。”

“我的荣幸。”古蒂彬彬有礼地微笑，立正行礼，准备走开。

“还有，小伙子，”司令叫住他，“你打算拿那个战俘怎么办？”

古蒂眼睛微微一眯，口气倒还平静：“这要听上级的命令，我无权支配。”

“听闻你们已经较量了很多年了，而且私交还不错？”

“长官，八年前常青树势力膨胀极快，一度对当时的所有军事组织都构成极大威胁。自由联盟和我方迫于压力，曾有几个月联手作战的时期，我和大卫贝克汉姆在那期间有过非常短暂的合作，但谈不上什么私交。后来两方反目，凡是当时与自由联盟将士合作过的人都被进行调查，关于这一段的经历，我已经非常详细地写进当时的报告里了。”这个白痴什么历史都不知道，古蒂在心里狠狠地说。不知道是谁把这段渊源吹到了司令的耳朵里，必然也是某个看金狼不顺眼的家伙吧？要是因为这个被送上军事法庭，嘿，那才好笑呢。

“那时我还没有调来空军部。”司令沉思着说。

那时你还是个伟大的市长，正在为仕途而头痛呢。古蒂继续做无声的嘲讽。

“还有一个问题，听说我军有一名预备役军官与你是自幼的朋友，结果他却投到了自由联盟旗下？”

看着古蒂突然间惨白的脸色，司令知道这次刀子捅对地方了。

“他不是预备役军官，长官，当时他只有十五岁，是名预备役学员。关于他当时为何投敌，我们没有人清楚。他只是名小角色，没有人关心他的去留。那是十好几年前的事情了。”

司令饶有兴味打量古蒂的脸：“是吗？我看你对这件事情倒反应很大。那名学员叫什么名字？”

“劳尔冈萨雷斯，长官。关于这件事情，在资料库中应该也能找到相关报告。”

“我会去仔细阅读的，你和这位……劳尔冈萨雷斯是否还有过联系？”

古蒂咬住嘴唇，不确定应该继续低声下气地回答下去还是冲上去给这个傻子一拳。

“嗯？”司令催促他。

“没有，长官。”古蒂最终还是忍气吞声地说，“我是名军人，军队的规矩我是知道的。”

“在你刚才提到的那段合作的期间，也没有见过这个人？”

“没有，长官，当时自由联盟投入的兵力并不大，劳尔冈萨雷斯不在出动的部队之中。自由联盟和我方的合作从一开始就是缺乏诚意的，这也是后来导致双方关系破裂的原因之一。”

“好的，上尉，我没有别的问题了。”

古蒂跌跌撞撞出了司令的办公室，他在想，如果他当时手里有枪的话，他是否还能保持如此镇定。

“古蒂？”他在走廊被人截住，另一名空军大队的队长，奥利弗卡恩，丑陋的脸上带着严峻的神情望他，“司令怎么说？”

“说他妈的。”古蒂粗俗地回答，“糟透了，我几乎想揍死那老头儿。”

“他决定怎么办？”

“还能怎么办？道歉。我倒怀疑他找我去谈话的主要目的根本不是这个，多少年前的陈芝麻烂谷子统统翻了出来问我，不知道谁在背后说了什么。他妈的！”年轻的军官压不住怒火，“别人没有打败我们，我们自己人倒忙着杀自己人！”

“陈年往事？你指什么？”

“别提那些烂问题了。和自由联盟的合作，和大卫贝克汉姆的私交……天啊，私交……，当然，还有，劳尔的事情。”说到最后，金狼的神色又开始不自在了。

“全都是狗屁小事，司令怎么会关心这个？”

“当上司决定整治下级的时候，再小的事情也是死罪的铁证。”古蒂笑了笑，“我想如果我被军事法庭宣判死刑的话，罪名大概是里通外敌吧？算了，卡恩队长，我拼命了那么多年，能歇歇也不错，我看也是我申请退伍的时候了。”

金狼从卡恩的身边走过，瘦削利落的身影没有半分颓唐，潇洒地摆了摆手。卡恩目送他远去，忍不住扬声道：“你要小心那个战俘的事情。”

古蒂身形一顿，转头笑道：“什么意思？”

卡恩耸耸肩：“你知道的，你们那时候关系确实不错，如果有人想陷害你，这是个不错的话题。奉劝你离他远一点，把所有的事情都交给别人处理。另外，刚刚得知的消息，因为一系列不好的影响，齐达内准将已经决定向上级建议秘密处死那个战俘，我对你的忠告是，保持沉默。”

借着走廊里昏暗的灯光，卡恩看到古蒂眼中有光一闪。

可是他只是笑得平静：“当然，卡恩队长，我已经沉默了这么多年。”

不知时间，没有日期，偶尔机械地咽下食物和水。古蒂是对的，只要活着，就有希望。大卫贝克汉姆，他对自己说，活下去，活下去就有希望。

有人在他牢房外站定，他抬起头，古蒂安静地注视着他。

“如果不是别人提醒，我几乎忘了我们曾经有一段共同战斗的岁月。”

贝克汉姆笑笑：“美好的回忆。”

是骗人吧，古蒂，几乎忘了吗？

喝着酒唱着歌踉踉跄跄的夜晚，勾肩搭背一起战斗的日子，微妙的敌对感和共同飞翔的成就感交织，几乎忘了吗？

是后来战斗得太多，对峙得太久，所以干脆还是恨他算了，恨，就下得去手。

“有人把那些事情翻了出来，指控我与敌方关系复杂。”

“你受到调查了？”

“还没有，只是被叫去问话。”

“你有敌人啊，金狼。当时一起作战的人有那么多，为什么单单是你？”

“有人告诉我说，那时候你和我的关系确实不错。”

贝克汉姆扬起嘴角：“你希望我为你做什么？向你们的军方高层证明你的无辜？”他几乎是恶作剧般地，“告诉我，上尉，既然我们的关系确实不错，当你接到要对我以及我的突击队进行轰炸的时候，你是什么心情？”

古蒂眼皮轻轻跳动。

“非常沮丧，”他说，“我希望在天上战胜你，而不是把你炸到土里去。所以当我看到你还活着的时候，我感到非常的高兴。”

是实话，他那时，非常的高兴。

“我的妻子和儿子死了，何塞.玛利亚.古铁雷斯.费尔南德斯。”这是贝克汉姆第一次叫他的名字，全名，如此流利而愤恨，“没有比这更傻的轰炸了，双方都没有得到任何的好处。”

古蒂静默半晌。

“我很难过，大卫。”

贝克汉姆轻轻地笑了：“你的难过连狗屁都不如。”他转开目光，“说吧，你到底来干什么？。”

“妥协吧，大卫贝克汉姆，妥协对大家都有好处。现在我军高层已经有声音提出要将你秘密处死，虽然这的确是一个愚蠢得无以复加的提议，但不排除某位负责人头脑一热就予以实施的可能。我们不要求你上天为我们作战，说出一些秘密也可以，飞机的构造，军事储备的情况，哪怕是你的室友的名字，这样你也许可以讨得某人的欢心从而留得性命。你明白我在说什么吗？你愿意就这样不明不白被人拉出去蒙住眼睛然后后脑中一枪，灰头土脸倒在泥土里吗？这是大卫王所期望的死法吗？”

沉默，如此长的沉默，古蒂几乎不能确定对方是否在酝酿一场激烈的爆发，然而贝克汉姆最后抬起头来笑了笑。

“我要一场竞赛。”

古蒂愣住：“……什么？”

“竞赛。”贝克汉姆重复，“你和我之间，一人一架飞机，用训练弹，不会造成伤亡，看看谁能击中谁。如果你赢，我将我所知道的一切都全盘托出。如果我赢……我知道你们不会放我走，但永远不要再提处死两个字。”

古蒂最后的理智让他在考虑。

“你们可以在我的飞机上安装遥控引爆装置，只要我有异常，杀了我。这样你还有什么担心的？还是，”他微笑，“你知道你根本赢不了我。”

军人的血液沸腾了，这是挑战，古蒂不再犹豫。

“好，就这么说定了。”

“上尉，这是愚蠢。”

面对齐达内准将鹰一样的眼睛，古蒂耸耸肩：“长官，处死他一样是愚蠢。我们已经犯下误杀平民的错误，要是再屠杀战俘，那就真的无处容身了。”

“他没有投降，他不是战俘，他只是个死不悔改的不肯放下武器因而被击毙的死硬分子。”

“长官，不要冲动，冲动是魔鬼，冲动让你丧失了判断事物的能力。你忘了？我们对外界已经宣布了大卫贝克汉姆的投诚，现在又说他是死硬分子，不是自己打自己的脸？”把头盔整理好，古蒂笑笑，“大卫贝克汉姆是守信的人，他说到一定会做到。只要我赢，我们想要的东西就手到擒来，有什么不好？如果我输了，大不了一切回到起点，不处死他，但是也永远不放走他，他跟死了没有两样。”啪的一声打下面罩，他的声音嗡里嗡气的，“祝福我吧，长官。”

今天天气非常好。

寒冷，但是阳光明亮，不远处是所玛尔山高耸的峰谷，稀薄的云彩懒洋洋趴在山头。

贝克汉姆仰望天空，阳光落进了他的眼睛里。

头盔还提在手里。

囚禁的生活使他脸色更加苍白，但无损他的英俊。

古蒂在一边凝望着他，想起他们共同作战的时候，有一次，一个医院的护士曾经在背后偷偷对古蒂说，大卫贝克汉姆的英俊可以让时间都停止。

原来是真的。

训练场边挤满了看热闹的人。

贝克汉姆转头对古蒂笑了笑说：“古蒂，天气真不错。”

他叫他古蒂，笑容一如从前。分别的这些年好像一场梦一样，原来什么都没有发生过，他们还是无忧无虑的年轻人。

古蒂还在出神，贝克汉姆已经戴上头盔，向自己的飞机走去。

一人一边，隔着训练场对望。

信号灯亮起，两架飞机发出轰鸣声，对头起飞。

齐达内在场外，手扶住控制台前那名士兵的肩，眼睛还盯着贝克汉姆的飞机，在控制员耳边斩钉截铁而低声地说：“有哪怕一点不对劲的话，杀了他。”

这种对峙太熟悉了，漫长的征战岁月中，他们有多少次这样在空中兵戈相见。

但他们都有自己的兵，总是因为各种各样的原因返航，这样直截了当的厮杀却还是第一次。

古蒂听见自己强劲的心跳。

贝克汉姆没有冲上来，古蒂直直撞了过去。

一个灵巧的翻滚，对方躲开了。

古蒂把控制杆向上用力拉，飞机在空中打了一个漂亮的筋斗。咬在对方身后，按下发射钮。

前面的飞行员员好像脑后有眼睛，左翼向下压，优雅的侧身，闪过攻击。

“胆小鬼！”古蒂咬牙切齿，“还手啊！”

贝克汉姆的飞机突然加速，但速度不快，向所玛尔山的方向飞去。

古蒂笑，诱敌深入？想把他骗进峡谷之中再伏击他？太幼稚了！简直不像大卫王的一贯风格。这里的地形他比对方要熟悉得多，即使进了峡谷，占优势的也是他。

他追在后面。

离所玛尔山越来越近。

“笨蛋，不是这个方向。”古蒂自言自语，“想要进峡谷，向东才是对的，你到底有没有考察清楚……”

他突然打了个冷战。

如果自己的记忆没错，贝克汉姆根本没有带着部队在这附近作战过，而他自从被俘之后才从来没有离开过牢房，他怎么可能知道峡谷的入口在哪里？

仅仅是一迟疑，前面的飞机突然加速。

如被雷击，古蒂突然明白了。

他根本不是要比试！

耳机里传来齐达内的声音：“发生什么事？！”

“不要引爆！”古蒂大喊。

他的冷汗涔涔而下。

马力加到最大，古蒂追上去。

但怎么可能追得上。

仅在咫尺，离那座沉默的山峰近在咫尺。

前面的飞机全速撞上去。

（“你愿意就这样不明不白被人拉出去蒙住眼睛然后后脑中一枪，灰头土脸倒在泥土里吗？这是大卫王所期望的死法吗？”）

他不愿意，上帝啊，他不愿意，大卫王的死法，是死也要死在蓝天上，他选择有尊严地死去。

“上尉！！上尉！！”齐达内显然也明白发生了什么，“听我说，你追不上他！！把飞机拉起来！！”

我追不上他，追不上他，追不上他。

（“既然暂时化敌为友，那么，请问姓名？”

“何塞.玛利亚.古铁雷斯.费尔南德斯”

“得了，太长了，总得有个昵称什么的吧？”

“那么，叫我古蒂好了。”

“古蒂。”

阳光里，英俊的金发年轻人眯起眼睛笑了起来，手轻轻拍在他肩膀上。

“很顺口嘛，古蒂。我是大卫贝克汉姆。”）

“混——蛋——！”

当贝克汉姆的飞机撞上山峰燃起冲天火光的时候，古蒂歇斯底里地大叫了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文里的古蒂有时候让我想起FFFL里面的他，但是两个人人设还是蛮有区别的


	8. 第八章

——不能后退，不能重新开始，只能前进，前进，前进。

（“瑞恩，喂，把球踢到这边来！传给我！”

“呼——累死了，不踢了不踢了，休息一下。我说，你干脆去当个足球运动员算了，别浪费了你这野兽一样的体力。”

“别天真了，瑞恩，现在是什么年代，谁还需要足球？”

“那么你想干什么？”

“我要上天！”

“像你父亲一样？”

“当然！”

“即使像他一样在很年轻的时候就牺牲也无所谓吗？”

“那不正是身为军人的荣光吗？”

“别说的自己已经像个军人似的，大卫，你不过也就是个小鬼而已。喂，昨天踢球扯破了裤子，回家你妈妈一定揍你了吧？”）

无法睁开眼睛，全身像处于烈火之中，滚烫，嗓子干涸了，说不出话来。呼吸，再呼吸，呼吸的声音好像从很远的地方传来。如果放弃呢？如果不再这样努力地呼吸下去，稍微停一下，就可以死了吧？

（“你真的要和加里一起去参军，大卫？”

“我……”

“你忍心把你的母亲一个人留在家里？”

“维多利亚会照顾她的……”

“你忍心让她在某天收到你的阵亡通知函？她已经失去了丈夫，你要让她失去她唯一的儿子？”

“瑞恩……我要战斗……这是我血液里的声音告诉我的，我一定要去战斗。”

“你的参战改变不了战争局势，也改变不了全世界人民的命运，但是你改变了一个家庭。”

“是的，但如果我不参战，我就改变了自己。”

“你太自私了，我希望你死在战场上。”

“不会的，瑞恩，你不会希望我死的。”）

意识一点点沉下去，模糊了，又模糊了，眼前的光亮慢慢消失不见。黑色的影子在头顶上飘来飘去，保持安静，心平气和，这样就完了。

（“维多利亚，瑞恩呢？哈哈，这个混蛋一定还在生我的气，居然不来迎接我！”

“……”

“维多利亚……？”

“大卫，瑞恩死了。”

“……”

“就在你参军后不久……一个恐怖组织用人体炸弹袭击了镇上的医院，瑞恩当时在里面做志愿者……他没能躲得开……”

“……”

“大卫，你没事吧……？”）

无法动弹，身体像被什么吸附住，向最深的地底沉去。耳边恍然间响起音乐，什么人在轻轻唱着歌。多么动听的民歌，唱家乡的风景，唱朋友，唱心爱的姑娘。再见了亲爱的姑娘，战火已经烧到家乡。

（“队长，我多么希望能和你一直并肩战斗下去。”

“大卫，你是空军部队的骄傲。”

“孩子，你是最勇敢的。”

“大卫，我们不仅要一起参军，一定一定，也要活着一起回去。”

“我从来没有指望过你！”

“什么时候想回来一定要回来！你这杂种，我们还是等着你！”

“这是大卫王希望的死法吗？”

“……”

“……”）

干什么这么多人同时涌过来对我说话？不听了不听了，太吵，都走开吧。眼前骤然亮了起来，身体好像飘起来了，一切到此结束。战争和荣誉，胜利和失败，爱与恨，无关紧要。前方有一个黑发青年，转过身来对他微笑。

“终于见到你了，大卫。”黑发的年轻人说，“真遗憾那时没能对你说一声再见。”

“真是累啊，打了这么久的仗。”他回答，“总算可以歇下来。”

“你赢了吗？”

“什么？”

“不能用一场风风光光的胜利结束战争的话，对你而言，实在是太遗憾了吧？”

“……”

“不是说血管里流淌着军人的血液吗？不是无论如何也一定要参战飞上蓝天吗？那就痛痛快快战斗到底吧，大卫，别就这么倒下了。”

别就这么倒下了，别就这么倒下了，别就这么倒下了。

用力，和自己较劲，攥住拳头，身体碰一声好像落回地面，眼睛睁开了。身上所有的伤口都火烧火燎疼，夜色一片漆黑，恍然听见流水声。

没有死。

居然这样都死不成？他想。

是在峡谷的底部，仰望上去，天空很远。

没有死，他闭上眼睛，轻轻舒口气。

在指挥中心门口碰到脸色铁青的齐达内准将，古蒂知道自己又要倒霉。

“上尉，我早说过了，这是件愚蠢的事情。”

古蒂这次理亏，实在没有办法还嘴，只好听着。

“找到那家伙的尸体了没有？”

“长官，如果他和飞机一起爆炸，我想找到完整尸体是不可能的了。”

“哪怕是一条胳臂也好，见不到尸体，就不能相信他已经死了。”

“我会继续派人寻找的。”

齐达内盯了他半晌，似乎还想说什么，最终只是重重地哼了一声，挥手让他走开。

古蒂含着微笑转身，耳边回响起刚刚和那名控制员的对话。

（“上尉，这些事我只敢跟您说，因为当初是您把我带进部队的，我知道您是顶顶和气的人。我……我犯了错误。”

“什么错误？”

“那架飞机，您知道？它撞上山之前，之前那一秒钟，我……我不知道为什么，鬼使神差的，我按了弹射的按钮……”

“……”

“我不是有意要救那个战俘的命，我也知道好多人巴不得他死了，我真的不是有意要救他……那是本能啊，上尉，真的是本能的反应……我不知道该不该去向司令部坦白……”

“住嘴吧，别唠叨了，我问你，有没有人看见你这个举动？”

“有谁看见吗，我想应该是没有……您知道，当时准将就站在我身边，他要是看见了，就不可能留我的命到现在了……”

“既然没有人知道，你还怕什么？飞机已经爆毁了，没有任何数据会留下来证明你干过什么。你只不过是提前一秒钟按了弹射的按钮而已，这么短的时间，即使他被弹射出机舱，那巨大的冲击波也会要了他的命，何况又是掉到那峡谷深处……少给自己找点麻烦，这条命留着，干点更有意义的事情吧！”

“是，是，上尉，真是谢谢您……”）

大卫贝克汉姆，后面的事情看你的了，你，能活下来吗？

开始时他不明白，这个混蛋为什么要自杀？不是告诉他了吗？不管怎样也要活下去的。但是后来他终于恍然大悟，怎么可能，怎么可能要求大卫贝克汉姆做到那种事情，让他出卖机密，让他妥协，让他低头，让他低声下气，让他看着别人的脸色屈辱地活下去。即使不再向他索取任何东西，即使只是将他软禁，对他而言也是不堪忍受的。他是狮子，不是任人摆布的金丝雀，他永远不可能被装进笼子里，他宁可死。

我们都低估了他，古蒂自嘲地想。

好吧，看你的本事了，运气好的话，我们继续在天上较量。

那时，我要你输的心服口服。 

前方的生活不比在基地的时候，欧文最爱的咖啡无法每天供应了，于是大家经常可以看到这位年轻的队长眉头深锁一脸不爽。按照费迪南德的话说，就是：“欧文队长在神经系统方面的长期的慢性的疾病只有依靠一种名为‘不加奶也不加糖的大杯黑咖啡’的药物才能得到抑制。”

欧文听闻此话，斜过脸望他一眼，不紧不慢道：“请小心，费迪南德队长，我的神经病马上就要开始发作了。”

这场战争持续得如此之漫长，所有人都已经开始厌烦。自由联盟在前线增派大批军事力量，也是希望可以在短时间内取得突破。空军方面，四支纵队都奔赴前线，陆军也调派部队加强地面战争的优势，其中包括最强的突击队“银虎”。这样一来，联盟的后方反而空悬。以现在的形势而言，自由联盟与“永恒”组织的实力基本相当，是最强的两支力量。联盟以如此义无反顾的姿态猛扑，也是出于不成功便成仁的想法吧。如果能成功打击“永恒”，则世界的战争格局也将发生变化，如果失败，联盟将彻底失去竞逐世界霸主的资格。

小规模的争斗每天都在发生，联盟方面，在没有考察清楚的情况下，不敢贸然投入太多兵力。而另一方面，对于“永恒”而言，莫里峡谷一带虽然是军事重地，但并不是自己的绝对后方，所以即使被联盟突入到此处，对他们也不构成致命的威胁。况且敌不动我不动，在对方还没有大规模进攻的时候，己方主动挑起贴身厮杀是不明智的。

双方都在不痛不痒地试探，谁也不愿意先亮家伙出击，对峙了一个多月，都没有太大的损失。

费迪南德牢骚道：“调我们过来，又不让我们打仗，什么意思。”

欧文整天和他的飞机泡在一起，只有一次大家看见他喜笑颜开，那是军需部的人来报告说，咖啡豆终于运到了。

劳尔神色平静，没有人知道他在想什么。

只有第六纵队的队长乔科尔还是一副天塌下来也与他无关的样子。

这位虽然是飞行员但是一手精准的枪法让很多陆军将领都自叹不如的上尉有着一张非常不动声色而英俊的脸，几位队长中他年龄最小，做派却向来老辣果敢。有人问到他对目前战争局势的看法时，他笑了笑，清瘦端正的脸上掠过一丝非常不易察觉的傲慢，耸耸肩说：“那是敌人们该担心的事情。”

喜欢找兰帕德一起去钓鱼，在后方的时候这哥俩儿感情就不错，现在更是如胶似漆。找条小河，一坐就是一下午。引得费迪南德咆哮：“乔科尔队长，请不要再带着我的兵去鬼混了！”

“比起你这个队长经常带着部下去喝酒打架调戏女人的光辉历史，钓鱼实在和‘鬼混’这两个字相去太远了吧。”乔科尔挑着眉毛反驳。

费迪南德深呼吸，对自己说，不要内讧，不要内讧。

钓上鱼来，在河边就地生火，烤了吃，美味至极。回归自然，恍若仙境。

乔科尔有时会若有所思：“好像战争从来没有开始过一样。”

兰帕德悠悠地笑：“上尉，我们不是都这么希望的吗？”

相比较这两位的怡然自得，卡西利亚斯算是最沉不住气的了。

某天他冲到队长的宿舍里大叫：“批我一次飞行任务吧！哪怕给我一架侦察机也可以。拜托了，队长！”

劳尔用黑色的眼睛望望他：“侦察机会比战斗机更快被击落，傻瓜。”

“可是侦察机至少每天都能出动啊！我要生锈了，队长！”

“我知道你在急什么。”身子带着转椅转了半个圈，劳尔打量着年轻的部下，“伊克尔，我问你，虽然报纸上已经登出大卫贝克汉姆被关押于此的消息，你能确定敌军没有将他秘密转移？即使他还在这里，你一个人，一架飞机，想冲过去干什么？送死？从来没有听说过这么可笑的营救行动。”

“可是我们天天坐在这里，又能干什么呢？”

“同样是一事无成，飞过去还要白白送命，你自己算算，是不是太划不来？”

卡西利亚斯咬住嘴唇：“既然这样，我申请调到侦察小队。”

劳尔的瞳孔中闪过一道锐利的光芒，瞬间又消失了。他心平气和地说：“批准。”

卡西利亚斯愤愤地立正，赌气行了个军礼，转身出去了。

这位年轻气盛的军人永远不会知道，后来劳尔曾经对欧文非常感慨地说：“当我看到我的士兵，一个跟着我战斗了三年的士兵，居然为了其他纵队的队长而负气离开我的队伍的时候，我忍不住要深深反省，自己在人格上到底有什么缺失。”

那个“新调来的奇怪的家伙”在侦察队里很快就出了名。他总是要求出任务，再危险的地带也毫不退缩。

当他开着飞机在天空巡游的时候，他心里经常会漫无边际地想，会不会某天，在荒原上，可以看到贝克汉姆队长奔跑而来的身影呢？

Tbc.


	9. 第九章

——回家吧

夜里的时候，山谷里是非常冷的。

身体全僵硬了，想着那些急救常识，竟是一点也派不上用场。躺在这里被他们发现那么只能是死，如果坚持走下去把体力消耗殆尽那么还是死。本来一心只求壮烈牺牲，上帝却伸一只手把他往后一推，似笑非笑道：“别急，再多走两步。”

他本来应该和那飞机一道化为灰烬的，但是为什么在最后关头他被弹射出机舱？是谁不想他死？

飞行服太重了，穿在身上简直要累死，可是脱下来的话一定会被冻成冰棒。

他甚至无法检查自己的伤口，全身都在疼，一定有一些地方骨折了。头也疼，不断耳鸣，落地时大概受到了撞击。晃晃脑袋，再晃晃，还是不断地嗡嗡嗡。

这片山谷太大了，他不可能凭一己之力走出去，被找到是早晚的事。现在他只能寄希望于那些被派出来搜查他的士兵没有接到“一旦发现立即予以击毙”的命令，那样他就有反抗的机会。

已经走了多久了？他的头脑开始混乱。

远处有车灯的光亮，还有车轮胎碾过山路的沙沙声响。他跳起来，像只豹子一样躲进山石的阴影，这种敏捷让他自己都感到吃惊。灯光由远及近，最后在他附近停下。没有动静。

他控制着自己，慢慢地深深地呼吸，等待着可能到来的搏斗。

没有脚步声。

对方在干什么？勘查环境？装备武器？还是在悄悄接近他，谋划一次完美的袭击？

手心渗出冷汗，他舔了舔嘴唇。

如果被一枪击毙，那也只好认命。如果他们想生擒他，决不能让他们成功。

即便死，也不能再让他们带回去。

全身的神经都绷紧了，蓄势待发。

“星星很漂亮吧？”一个男人的声音传过来，“早就告诉过你了，在这里看星星是最漂亮不过的。”

贝克汉姆吃了一惊，心中诧异道，啊？

对于一个被追捕的目标而言，这个开场白也是太奇怪了。一般人应该说的不都是“不要反抗了”“对你没有任何好处”之类的？

“是很漂亮，可是安沙，我还是有些担心。”

“担心什么？亲爱的，这么晚了，又是这么偏僻的地方，不会有人来的。不管是自己人还是敌人都不会。”

“可是……这样擅离营地毕竟是违反规定的，如果被抓到我们就完了……我看我们还是快点回去吧，趁他们还没有发现……”

“不是这样我们怎么可能有机会在一起？平时你在医院我要天天执行任务，除非我受伤，否则根本没有机会亲近你嘛……”

“不要乱说话，安沙，我宁肯见不到你，也不愿意听到你受伤的消息……”

传来男人低低的笑声，然后是女人轻微的喘息。

贝克汉姆倚着岩石，松下好大一口气来，几乎要笑出来地在心里骂：真他妈见鬼。

喂喂，这什么军队啊，管理也太松懈了吧？如果是他手下的兵大半夜跑出来和女护士鬼混，被他发现的话，绝对不会轻易放过的！

突然又想起，自己已经不是那个威风八面的纵队队长了。

他现在，什么都不是，什么都没有了。

闭闭眼睛，不给自己感伤的机会，小心翼翼从岩石后探头望过去，那对情人在忘情地缠绵着，好像世界上除了彼此再没有别的了。

“妈的，很甜蜜啊，”他在心里对自己说，“好了，这个机会再抓不住，就是彻头彻尾的大笨蛋了！”

蹑手蹑脚，猎豹一般无声无息接近自己的目标。

那男人把女人按在吉普车上，还在要死要活地吻着，手已经伸进她的衣服，女人合着眼睛，非常甜蜜地享受着爱人的手指和嘴唇。

就是此刻！

迅雷不及掩耳之势扑过去，精准地勒住那男人的脖子。男人受到攻击，大吃一惊，手下意识去拔腰里的枪。贝克汉姆铁钳一样的手已经抓住他的手腕，向一个诡异的角度用力一扭，男人惨叫一声，手垂了下去。

那女人反应极快，反身扑向车子，抓起里面的枪，指向贝克汉姆，而贝克汉姆已经把枪口压在那男人的太阳穴上。

“很好啊，小姐，反应真不错。”贝克汉姆镇定地说，“可惜还是差了些基本功，端枪的手臂不够直，手在颤抖，身体重心也不太好，您这样未必能一枪击中我的，但是我可以在一秒钟之内要您男朋友的命。”

女人的嘴唇哆嗦着，泪水瞬间盈满眼眶。

“或者您可以发出信号，可以叫你们的大部队来。那样也无所谓。”看到女人的手移向腰间，贝克汉姆继续说，“我想得很开了，女士，现在叫我举枪自尽也没什么关系，但是你们两位会很麻烦哪。好好想一想，真的，好好想想。”

眼泪成串成串掉下来，女人深深呼吸一下，手抹去脸上的泪水，干脆地将枪抛在地上：“你要什么？”

“您的冷静和智慧像个真正的男人，”贝克汉姆笑笑，“我要那辆车。”

“不要给他！”那个士兵大声叫道。

贝克汉姆手中的枪砸在他的额头上，他失去了知觉。女护士仇恨地望着贝克汉姆，却不敢扑上来阻止他。

贝克汉姆把那个昏倒的男人推给她：“把他的衣服脱下来。”

在枪口之下，女人的手颤抖着，开始脱自己爱人的衣服。

之前的宽衣解带都如此浓情蜜意，在这种凶险环境之下的可还是头一次。

把这个倒霉蛋剥了个精光，贝克汉姆又命令：“把衣服扔到车上去。”

女人照办了。

“还有那支手枪。”贝克汉姆用下巴扬扬刚才女人丢到地上的那支。

女人也依言而行。

枪指着那女人，盯着她，一步一步倒退，退到车边，打开车门，上车，眼睛还是望着她，发动引擎。

车灯一亮，映出了他的脸，女护士突然咬牙切齿：“是你……你命真大。”

“托您的福。”贝克汉姆微微躬一下身，踩下了油门。

开到一个僻静的地方，灭了火，仔细地听着，确定没有人追上来。

这才脱了那身笨重的飞行装，刺骨的寒风吹来，他简直要晕倒。

粗略地检查了身上的伤口，严重，但还不致命。他挺得住，他必须挺住。

换上那士兵的衣服，在车里摸了摸，找到一瓶上好的香槟，还有做的非常好的小蛋糕。

“真有情调。”他一边狼吞虎咽一边喃喃到。

把食物消灭一空，我们的英雄仔细地辨认了一下方向，拍拍方向盘说：“好，我们走。”

这次成功的出逃未能躲过媒体和军事家的注意，很快便被大肆宣扬开来。后世甚至有人认为，贝克汉姆之前与古蒂的那次竞赛，完全是有意为之，古蒂在贝克汉姆本次的出逃行动中，扮演着非常重要的角色。所谓的“弹射”事件，并不是控制员的本能反应，而是事前得到了古蒂的授意。而另外一方面，这个事件也体现出“永恒”内部管理的混乱与松散。高层的各行其事，权力的倾轧，各个派系之间的斗争，包括领军人物的自以为是，士兵的纪律涣散……等等，而这些，也是“永恒”最终衰落的重要因素。

后世的军事教科书将这一事件称为“大卫王的重生”，并对此津津乐道，有人甚至说这一事件意味着战争格局的最终确立。

某位军事学家在书中写：“永恒组织在这一问题的处理上表现出了难以置信的惊人的愚蠢，大卫贝克汉姆的轻松逃脱，不仅洗刷了之前关于他投敌的传闻，予以本方士气强大鼓舞，也显示了永恒力量的匮乏——他们甚至缺乏看管战俘的能力。在这一事件之后，爆发的‘夏日’之战，更是将两方的实力差距表现得淋漓尽致。在此战后，永恒终于彻底失去了与自由联盟抗衡的资本，战争格局重新开始确立。”

“呼叫侦察机一号，呼叫侦察机一号。”耳机里传来同伴的声音。

英俊的黑发青年按下对讲：“侦察机一号收到，侦察机一号收到。”

“发现不明物体快速脱离敌方军事区域，靠近我方，具体位置在你负责的C2区，请即刻前往侦察，请即刻前往侦察。”

“收到，有信息立刻反馈。”结束了通话，按下监查钮，空中没有任何反应，再切换到地面，屏幕上果然显现出一个闪烁着的小红点。

卡西利亚斯掉转了机头，向对方飞去，但不太敢轻易接近，目标还没有脱离敌方的火力范围，贸然靠近的话，很有可能遭到炮火的暗算。

速度不算太快，这是什么东西？而且只有一个人吗？他疑惑地想。

越来越近了，现在从监视屏幕上可以看的清楚，是一辆军用吉普车。

有“永恒”的标志，是敌人的车。

“太嚣张了吧？”他不可思议地自语。

再度打开对讲，他清清嗓子：“这里是侦察机一号，这里是侦察机一号，请求总指挥部注意。有一辆敌方的吉普车驶入我军事区，目前动机不明，请求支援，请求支援。”

“指挥部收到了。”有人回答，“即刻派空军部队增援。”

吉普车还在快速驶近，很快就要进入自由联盟的势力范围了。

卡西利亚斯正准备打开扩音器向对方呼叫要他停车，一眼却看见从地平线那边腾起的几架敌机，正向这吉普车追来。

上帝啊，突然就明白了，是他。

那一刻他突然忘了自己驾驶的只是一架侦察机，他突然忘记了自己连个狗屁战斗能力都没有，他突然忘记了敌我实力的悬殊。他只是义无反顾地，猛然地，加速，向那几架敌机冲过去。

巨大的机翼的阴影，将那辆吉普庇护在自己的身下。

对方的飞机盘旋着，盘旋着，最终悻悻掉头。在对方的军事区击落人家的侦察机，这不是说着玩的，足够引起一场大战了。既然在自己的地盘里没能抓住这个逃跑的战俘，只好他妈的认栽。

他们返航了。

那辆吉普的驾驶员大概也认出了这里是自己人的地方，突然又来了动力，使劲往前开，一直向着指挥中心开过去。

“不要紧张！不要紧张！”卡西利亚斯在对讲机上大声喊着,连汇报情况的规矩都忘了，“是大卫贝克汉姆！”

他欢欣着，简直要在驾驶舱里跳起来了，他的声音充满了兴奋和喜悦，简直像个小孩子：“是他回来了！”

Tbc.


	10. 第十章

——无云的日子

如果不是卡西利亚斯的呼叫，营地的守卫兵几乎就要开枪了。当然他们最终没有动，只是愣愣地望着那个满身尘土的男人，跌跌撞撞地从吉普车上跳下来。

费迪南德早已冲出来（谁知道为什么他的消息总是那么灵通？），看到对面的人那个鬼样子，叫一声：“天哪。”两步迈过去，一把捞住他的腰，阻止了这可怜的小伙子摇摇欲坠的身体与地面的亲密接触。

是自家人，一口一直提着的气终于放了下来，突然如释重负，意识就瞬间模糊了。开着那辆破车在山谷里逃亡了几个昼夜？不记得了。只是漫无目的地开啊开啊，谁能想到原来越过山谷，自己的部队就在这边，上帝还是待他不薄。如果他再慢一些，脱离不了那几架追踪飞机的轰炸范围，大概会在本方驻兵基地的边沿死去吧？那可真是太悲惨了。

他无力地笑笑：“老费，好久不见。”

然后他就很没有出息很理所当然很舒畅地晕倒在第三纵队队长强劲的手臂上了。

“喂喂，别像个娘们儿似的!”费迪南德大叫,“妈的，喂！谁过来帮个忙，帮我把这个可怜虫抬到医疗队那里去！”

很舒服，睡了长长的一觉，梦里有很多的磨难和曲折，但最终还是醒过来了。

睁开眼睛，满眼都是舒服的白色，心也跟着安静下来。是回来了，没有错。

费迪南德坐在他床边，托着腮帮子望着他。

“你这个幸运的杂种。”费迪南德若有所思地说。

“这个问候语可不怎么友好。”贝克汉姆笑笑说。

“虽然你向来不是以体格强健而著称，不过瘦到这个鬼样子还是让我惊讶。”费迪南德伸出大手摸摸他的额头，“希望没有什么虐俘事件发生。”

“没有。”他摇摇头，“实际上，他们对我相当友好而信任，不然我也不会这么轻易就逃出来。”

“你的历险记以后再讲吧，有的是时间。怎么样，还要不要再睡一会儿？”

贝克汉姆咧开嘴笑，嘴唇上的伤口全都裂开了：“不，说实话，我饿死了。”

“忍耐一下，你饿了好几天，现在吃东西对你的胃口没有好处。”这个英俊而高大的男人很温和地说，“现在暂时还是只能给你输液。”

“渴死了。”

“不要撒娇，混帐。”费迪南德伸手去按铃，护士很快出现在病房门口，带着甜美的微笑。

“他醒了，请你叫医生过来好吗？顺便拿些水来。”

“好的，上尉。”护士笑着，眼睛在贝克汉姆脸上身上转了几圈，这是她第一次见到传说中的大卫王。

“不要看了，护士小姐，他还要在这里呆很久，你有机会套近乎的。”费迪南德不怀好意地笑了笑说。

护士脸上飞起红晕，转身逃走了。

“你还是这么有魅力，”费迪南德叹气，“兰帕德看上这小妞很久了，一星期报八次感冒，拼了命的想住院，怎奈人家甩都不甩他。”

提到女人，贝克汉姆的心里又开始疼。是那种没完没了的，躲不开的疼，连试图忽略都做不到，疼啊，眼冒金星，呕吐感强烈的那种疼。

“里奥，”他轻轻地说，“我的妻子和儿子，他们，都死了。”语句也断断续续，喘不上气来的疼。

费迪南德眼帘轻垂，望着他，沉默良久：“我们都很难过。”

“里奥，他们连最后的梦想也没留给我。”

“大卫，这是他妈的战争。”

“狗娘养的战争。”

病房门被推开，打断了他们的谈话。进来的不是医生，而是神色严肃的劳尔冈萨雷斯少校。

“很高兴见到你回来，你没事真是太好了。”他礼貌性地笑了一下，“身体恢复得如何？”

“很好，多谢关心。”贝克汉姆也很客气地回答。

“可以走动吗？”

“过两天应该可以了。”

“希望你能够尽快恢复。”劳尔的脸上还是波澜不惊，“刚刚接到了将军的命令，他吩咐我们，一旦你健康状态回升，就马上送你回基地。”

“我怎么能够再回基地？”贝克汉姆苦笑，“我现在只是个老百姓。”

“这是将军的命令，贝克汉姆先生，而我们唯一能做的就是服从。”劳尔微笑了一下，“好好休息，我不打扰了。”

他消失得如同出现时一样快速而无声无息，留下那两个人面面相觑。

“你听到吗……老费，他叫我……贝克汉姆先生？”贝克汉姆喃喃自语。

“当然，难道还要他叫你少校？”费迪南德耸耸肩，“现在他是少校了。”

“升官了？”

“是啊。”

“我还以为会是迈克尔……”

“那个小鬼？算了，他那副要死不活的德行不会讨人喜欢的。”

“费迪南德队长，真高兴有机会听到您对我这样中肯的评价。”门外有人彬彬有礼地说，“遗憾！我还以为跟您满说得来的呢。”

“算了吧，欧文队长。”费迪南德反唇相讥，“跟您能说到一起的恐怕只有送咖啡豆过来的运输员而已吧？啊，您那冷漠的面容，因为见到他而展露微笑，仿若冰天雪地中的鲜花绽放。”

一帮人涌进病房，卡西利亚斯最先冲到病人的床前，推开正在向莎士比亚致敬的费迪南德，抓住贝克汉姆的一只手摇晃：“我就知道你会回来的！我知道的！！”

“放手，放手，小子！”费迪南德伸手去拍掉那只冒失的爪子，“你要把这可怜虫摇晃散了！”

兰帕德捧起病人的脸，左看右看，不可思议道：“你居然活着逃出来了！上帝，该说你太聪明还是敌人太愚蠢？”

“是我想念你们的力量太强烈，支持我逃出来的。”贝克汉姆微笑。

“妈的，听听！”兰帕德感慨，“已经会甜言蜜语了，恢复得真他妈不错！”

“天啊，这个人怎么还是满口脏话？”贝克汉姆笑，“费迪南德队长，你都不管管你的兵吗？”

“他现在已经基本上不是我的兵了。”费迪南德转头向乔科尔，“乔科尔队长，请你在拐带他钓鱼的同时也教育一下这个人吧，别让别人把这个疏于管教的罪名加在我的头上，我一定会感激你的。”

乔科尔不与他争辩，只非常绅士地笑一下，微微躬身：“乐意为您效劳。”

“钓鱼？”贝克汉姆诧异，“怎么，把你们这么多人调到前线来，就是让你们在这里钓鱼？”

“这说的是什么话？”卡西利亚斯哇哇大叫，“我可是每天都很辛苦在天上飞，经常躲到没人的地方钓鱼的，就只有那两个败类而已吧？”

兰帕德马上出手，一拳命中对方的面门，两个人立时滚作一团。

欧文一直抱着胳臂在旁边微笑，此时走得离贝克汉姆的床近些，为那两个人闪出战场，顺便低声道：“听说将军要你回基地？”

“消息传的真快啊。”

“你想好要说什么了没？”

贝克汉姆沉默着，眼睛温柔地淹没在眉骨的阴影里，终于抬起脸来笑笑：“说什么？不知道，大概是谢谢你之类的吧。”

欧文凝视着他，慢慢地点点头。医生在这个时候推门进来了，欧文便转身走开。

毕竟还年轻，贝克汉姆恢复得很快。不过半月，已经可以到处走动，礼貌地笑着应对别人的关怀。

人们似乎永远不明白，对于一个受伤至深的人而言，对待他最好的方式就是让他安静地一个人呆着。别去问，别去碰那些伤口，别碰，因为还血淋淋地疼着。他们不明白，他们只是争先恐后地涌过来，表达自己的关心。

贝克汉姆每天都笑得至为勉强，可是还在笑着。

卡西利亚斯这两天心情也不爽。

本来贝克汉姆找到了，自己的使命算是完成了。他于是兴冲冲跑去找队长，申请调回第七纵队。

而听到的回答却让他大吃一惊：“不行。”

“为什么？”他叫道。

劳尔锐利而平静的眼睛盯在他脸上，像刀子：“你已经做出了决定，你不可以反悔。”

“那，那，那只是为了找人啊。事实证明，我的决定是正确的。”

“既然是正确的，就请你将它坚持到底。”

“可是现在我已经成功了，侦察小队就和我没什么关系了。队长，我还是想去作战啊。”

“伊克尔.卡西利亚斯，”劳尔的口气非常冷硬，“你要明白，军队不是为你一个人而存在的，不是你想干什么，就可以干什么。你已经不是我的兵了，以后请不要再为了这些事情来打扰我。”

“劳尔冈萨雷斯少校，”卡西利亚斯终于发怒了，眼睛里爆射出光来，“您不公平，您一直心怀偏见。”

“偏见？我？英雄，你说说看，我对谁有偏见？”

“当然是对大卫贝克汉姆这个人有偏见，您一直抵制一切可以有利于他的事情。”

“这个指责实在太可笑了，我不认为我有必要对你做出任何解释。”

“您不喜欢他。”

“我是不喜欢他。”劳尔蓦地抬眼，眼神如此凌厉，卡西利亚斯下意识地闭嘴，“我为什么要喜欢他？他是个懦夫，在军队和人民都需要他的时候选择了逃跑，被人抓去成了战俘惹出这么多事情来。现在他逃出来了，但不意味着他应该被当作一个英雄一样来看待，他没有做任何对联盟做出了贡献的事情，我为什么要尊敬他、爱戴他、喜欢他、保护他？”

高大的黑发年轻人怒气冲冲：“您这样说是毫无道理的，这一切都并不是他的错。”

“也不是我的。”劳尔斩钉截铁，“因此我可以自由选择喜欢还是不喜欢一个人而不必心存愧疚，谈话到此结束了，先生，我还有很多事情要做。”

他转向桌子，示意没有什么好再说的了。卡西利亚斯闷了半晌，怒火冲天地走掉了。

大家都心情不好，乔科尔和兰帕德很善解人意，邀请几位兄弟去钓鱼。

按他们的说法，是“钓鱼可以使人心情平静。”

贝克汉姆在背后对费迪南德轻声叹道：“有什么好平静的，一样都是屠杀。”

话是这么说，不能拂了人家的好意，他们还是去了。

费迪南德到了那里，把鱼竿一架，往地上一躺，帽子盖住脸，一会儿的功夫，鼾声大起。

卡西利亚斯还是恶狠狠盯着河面，显然心思完全没在鱼上面。

贝克汉姆百无聊赖坐在那里，身上的伤口还在疼。

只有乔科尔和兰帕德还是心平气和乐在其中的样子，时不时低声地附耳交谈。

贝克汉姆望着兰帕德微笑的英俊的侧面，心里呆呆地想，真是奇怪，这么个花天酒地脾气暴躁的家伙，居然会心甘情愿跟着乔科尔跑来钓鱼？

一瞬间心里一动，好像明白了什么，又好像还是不明白。

阳光很好，天上几丝云彩懒洋洋地飘，河水流淌出清亮的声响，反而衬出这冬末春初的午后丝绸一样的静。

战争，硝烟，死亡，一时间仿佛都不存在了。什么都没有发生过，他从来没有参过军，他只是个平凡的男人，他来这里钓鱼是因为儿子晚上想喝一碗鲜鱼汤。他要快一些，瑞恩和加里还在等着他，钓完了鱼，他们要一起去看电影。

一切一切，都未曾发生过。

他闭上眼睛，听见自己的心，刷拉一声，苍老下去。 

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 难以想象，这文章再读一遍我发现前十章居然如此善良……  
> 要是文章里的时光停留在这一刻就好了


	11. 第十一章

——幸福与罪恶感一样，都只存在于细节之中

从钓鱼的地方回来，几个男人把鱼竿架在肩上懒洋洋地走着，兰帕德在手里提着个桶，里面有几条鱼半死不活地挣扎着，今天的成绩算不上好。

贝克汉姆一直在漫无边际地胡思乱想，直到前面的费迪南德停下脚步，他才恍然大悟般急忙站定，鼻子几乎撞上老费的后背。

劳尔就站在这帮吊儿郎当的家伙前面，打量着他们，脸上那点少得可怜的微笑几乎可以忽略不计。

“有什么事情，队长？”卡西利亚斯心情恶劣地问，“哦，对了，我现在已经不是你的队员了，我应该叫你冈萨雷斯少校。”

劳尔对这样孩子气的挑衅完全无动于衷，目光移到贝克汉姆脸上，看了他一会儿，笑笑说：“看来你恢复得不错，那么，什么时候准备动身？”

“随时，少校，我听从你的调遣。”非常客气地回答着，贝克汉姆努力控制着自己的疑惑和莫名的失落。

“很好，贝克汉姆先生，我会给你通知。”微微躬一下身，劳尔刚要转身走开，突然又回头，“对了，费迪南德上尉，关于你的手，如果你还是一意孤行不肯治疗的话，我要向上面申请给你强制退伍了。”

费迪南德面对这样的威胁的回答是恶狠狠地吐出舌头。

“这个人其实还不错。”兰帕德看着劳尔的背影若有所思地道，“虽然他总是这么怪里怪气的。”

“他一直不错。”费迪南德耸耸肩膀，“当然，多笑笑其实也无损他的美貌嘛。”

“冈萨雷斯少校，等一下！”贝克汉姆突然叫住他。

劳尔止步，回身，贝克汉姆向他快步走了过去。

“冈萨雷斯少校，”贝克汉姆迟疑一下，“嗯……在被永恒监禁的期间，我遇到了一个熟人。”

“这些事情你没有必要向我说，回去之后，你可以向调查组汇报。”

“……我想我还是应该告诉你……我见到了敌方的何塞.玛利亚.古铁雷斯.费尔南德斯上尉。”

带着轻微的忐忑心情，贝克汉姆看到劳尔的脸微微变色。

“为什么要提出这个人？和我有什么关系吗？”

贝克汉姆谨慎地笑笑，“是我多事了，我以为你会感兴趣。”

“我对这个人的唯一印象来自于八年前双方的短暂合作。”

“当然，当然。”

审视贝克汉姆的脸，确定他不会再说出什么莫名其妙的话来，少校镇定地转身。

没有人看到，这英俊男人的脸，在转身后变得惨白。

费迪南德从后面过来，好奇地轻轻给贝克汉姆一拳：“喂，你跟他说了什么？他看上去不太对劲啊。”

“没什么。”贝克汉姆喃喃，“我还真是他妈的傻透了。”

“啊？”费迪南德更迷惑，“什么什么？”

贝克汉姆没有理他，径自走掉了，费迪南德还是跟在后面问：“喂喂，到底什么啊？”

办公室的门被推开，劳尔抬起眼睛，迈克尔欧文站在门外：“少校，您找我？”

劳尔再次确定了，所有的空军纵队队长中他最讨厌的就是眼前的这个家伙，这种不动声色的恭敬简直让他有如芒刺在背。

轻咳一声掩饰自己的不爽，劳尔抬手：“请坐，上尉。”

欧文坐了，姿态非常端正。

“过两天有一批伤兵要回后方，将军希望贝克汉姆先生可以随他们一起返回基地，霍夫斯中将吩咐我安排人护送他回去。上尉，你是否可以承担这次任务？这次的事情不能有任何的闪失。”

“空路？还是陆路？”

“陆路，专用列车。”

“那样的话，我不认为自己是合适的人选，您知道，陆路并不是我的能力范围。”

“上尉，您太谦虚了，前年您勇夺基地三军空手搏击冠军的英姿现在还在我们的眼前呢。”

提到过去的事情，欧文笑了笑，脸上的神色柔和了下来。那时一切还都没有改变，他们是一起战斗的年轻人。

“少校，我不想离开前方。”他坦白地说，“我不想错过什么精彩的战争。有很多人都是很好的人选，为什么一定是我？”

“因为你和贝克汉姆先生私交最好，一路上可以安抚他的情绪。你知道，他经过这么多事情，心情可能还不太好平静。”

“少校，我只能说，您低估了大卫贝克汉姆作为一个老军人的坚忍和顽强。我不认为他需要时时刻刻的安慰，更不需要什么特殊的保护。您忘了？前年我虽然是冠军，但是去年我输给了他。”

劳尔怔了几秒钟，笑了起来：“是，我怎么把他当作小孩子。”

“如果没有别的事情，我要走了，少校。”欧文站起身来。

“欧文队长。”劳尔冲口而出，“你和大卫贝克汉姆认识很长时间了吗？”

“算不上。”欧文回答，“我是参军后认识他的，如果说起旧交的话，他和地面指挥部的加里内维尔倒是真有很多年的交情了。”

“啊，是，我记错了，你是和……杰拉德工程师一起入伍的是不是？之前的军校你们也是一起学习的吧？”

欧文不动声色地打量眼前的劳尔，心想：这个人没什么问题吧？

“是的，我们从很小的时候就认识了。”把疑惑非常好地掩饰住，欧文声音平淡地回答。

“这种感情真是值得珍惜啊，是不是？”

“少校，”欧文忍耐不住了，“您到底……想说什么？”

年轻的少校静默了一刻，眼睛望着桌面，终于还是抬起脸来笑了笑。

“没什么，我只是突然想找人聊天而已。你可以走了，欧文队长。”

“这次回去，好好休息一阵子，等着我们回去找你玩啊。”费迪南德拍拍贝克汉姆的肩膀。

“一定。”贝克汉姆笑笑，突然觉得鼻子有些酸，“都要活着回来啊。”

大家齐声怒道：“这话也太不吉利了吧！”“你要死啊，说这种话！”“喂喂，你希望我揍你是不是？”

贝克汉姆作势抱头：“别别，息怒息怒。”

“喂，大卫贝克汉姆！”远处有人高声叫。

众人一起转头，有一个壮壮的丑陋的小伙子叉着腰看着他们。

“是他啊……”贝克汉姆诧异地低语，认出这正是那个叫嚣与其申请退伍不如让敌人尿在脸上的小家伙。

“咦，他怎么又来了？”费迪南德扬眉。

“认识啊？”贝克汉姆转头问。

“是啊，上次冲来找我，非常激动，质问我你为什么要退伍。我说妈的我怎么会知道。”

“你们的消息还真是闭塞。”乔科尔慢悠悠说，“这是陆军银虎突击队的宝贝啊，韦恩鲁尼，外号叫炸弹的小家伙，战斗力和火气都一流的名人。每天都要在营地里打至少三架，而且每次都以胜利告终啊。”

大家同时做恍然大悟和崇拜状，然后又一起转头打量那个活宝。

“大卫贝克汉姆，我们都等着你回来！”韦恩鲁尼大声吼。

“喂，妈的，他干吗还要回来啊？”费迪南德很不爽地吼回去。

“等着吧，蠢货，我说他一定会回来！”鲁尼脸上露出胜利的微笑，做了一个非常挑衅的手势，转头就走。

“我他妈……”费迪南德要冲上去，被兰帕德一把抱住，“算了，队长，我们不能失去你。”

“喂，这话是什么意思！”

趁着两人火拼的乱劲，欧文悄悄走近贝克汉姆，说：“喂。”

“嗯？”贝克汉姆转脸。

“这次你回去，如果见到杰拉德，请帮我告诉他，他的愿望已经实现了。”

“什么愿望？”贝克汉姆很迷惑，“我这样跟他说，他会明白的啊？”

欧文仰头望着天空，懒洋洋地笑了一下：“是的，他会明白的。”  
Tbc.


	12. 第十二章

——飞吧

几天后的下午，一辆军用吉普车默无声息地开进了自由联盟的大后方基地。

车窗用了特殊的材质，完全看不到里面的人，但是挡风玻璃上贴着一个显赫的标志，已经足以说明一切。所以哨兵只是沉默而庄重地敬礼，然后带着不由自主的好奇的眼神望着那辆车远去。

吉普车直接开进地下通道，坚实的大门在车进入之后又徐徐落下。

这里就进入黑暗了，没有阳光的黑暗，但是灯亮着，没日没夜地亮着，给人错觉。

车顺着路的坡度缓慢上行。

“熟悉的味道。”坐在车后座的人轻声说，“钢铁和烧灼的灯丝。”

“您太敏感了。”司机冷冷地回答他。

通道尽头的门打开，车开过去之后停了下来。

“请吧。”司机说。

“谢谢您，少校。”

“这是我的任务。”

车门推开，大卫贝克汉姆走下车来，反手将车门摔上。

车子一言不发地掉头，开回通道。

大卫贝克汉姆想，遗憾，回到基地后遇到的第一个人看来并不喜欢我，不是个好的开头啊。

这是太熟悉的地方了，这条隐蔽的通道，直接通往高级领导人的办公室。曾经有多少次他在这条路上来来回回，带着喜悦或者悲伤的表情。

将军在尽头的办公室等他呢。

他深吸了一口气。

他在想，他们还要他回来干什么呢？

将军在等着。

将军一直是一个很有耐心的人，脾气也很和善，从来不轻易对下属们发脾气。

他是一个懂得去等的人，他也知道等待会给他带来多大的好处。

在等待的这段时间里，他在房间里来回走动着，认认真真研读手里的报告，没有半分焦躁。

直到门铃响起，他才放下了手中的纸张，按了办公桌上的按钮。

门打开，他看见那个让他头疼的孩子站在门外。

很长时间不见，这个年轻人清减了很多，一定是吃了苦头。

将军叹息着笑了，伸出手说：“孩子，来。”

贝克汉姆看着将军伸给他的手，犹豫了半天，不知道该以什么礼节来回应。

最后他只好弯了一下腰，有些窘迫地说：“将军，您好。”

“你和我生分了，孩子。”

“我已经不再是您的士兵了，将军。”

“听到这样的话真是让人遗憾哪，你是以什么样的心情说出这句话的呢？伤感？还是如释重负？”

贝克汉姆觉得有些不对，将军的问题貌似很狡猾。

“将军，我不太明白您的意思。”

“你明白的，孩子，你一直是那么聪明。”

“我真的……”

“我们希望你回来。”

贝克汉姆微张着嘴愣住了，将军斩钉截铁地望着他，花白眉毛下锐利的眼睛让人说不出个“不”字。

“将军，这是……不可能的。”幸好贝克汉姆足够勇敢。

“大卫，我们希望你能继续为我们战斗。”

“我不再是个战士了。”

“你永远都是，这个你连自己都骗不了。”

“将军，我的妻子和孩子死了……死在这场战争里，我不愿意再接触到和‘战争’这两个字有任何关系的事物了……我失去勇气了将军，我没办法去战斗了……”贝克汉姆喃喃地说着。

将军注视着他，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“是的，大卫，我们都失去太多了，可是如果你不去还击的话，你只会失去越来越多的东西。我以为通过这次的事情，你应该已经明白了。”

“将军，我已经没有什么可以再失去的了。”

“有的，还有你的尊严和荣光。”

贝克汉姆低下头不说话。

“我知道现在要你回答恐怕很难，你再考虑考虑好了。这段日子你就住在基地里吧，我叫人安排宿舍给你。等你想清楚了，再来回答我。”

贝克汉姆悚然抬眼。

他明白了，将军的意思其实是：

如果我得不到我想要的答案，你也别想离开这里。

一切好像都没有改变，仍然有好多生气勃勃的年轻人到处跑来跑去，大声吆喝，彼此开着粗俗的玩笑。间或有漂亮的护士或者女医生穿梭其中，熟练地对抗士兵们善意的调戏。餐厅里仍然人满为患，大家一边吃东西一边聊天，顺便把不爱吃的食物甩在桌子上。一切仿佛都和从前一样，只是熟悉的人都已经不在这里了。

胃部好像被只无形的手攥住，没有食欲，贝克汉姆要了杯咖啡在角落坐下。

很多人在好奇地望他，但是大概是出于某种忌惮或者犹疑又或者是尊重，没有人过来问长问短。有旧时的战友向他挥挥手，贝克汉姆便微笑致意。

一只手重重地拍在他的肩膀上，他转过头，看到加里内维尔的脸。

下一秒钟，他站起来，转身，几乎是扑向加里，两个男人死死地拥抱在一起。

是多久了，终于可以再见到他。

加里低沉的声音在他耳边：“我真害怕你死了，大卫。”

“我不会的。”另一个男人低低地回应。

如果还有人因为你的死亡而惊惧哀伤，那么这个世界就还值得你为之战斗坚持下去。

他们来到训练场，午后，阳光好，一架一架飞机轰鸣着起落。

贝克汉姆出神地望着那些飞机：“将军要我归队。”

“他要你回基地的时候我就已经想到了，显然是为了这件事情。”

“真的？我却没有这样先知先明。”

“这是必然的，大卫，你回来，等于是给‘永恒’重重一耳光。之前他们搞出来那些投诚的谣言，现在也会让他们非常难堪。我们自己的士兵也会高兴的，大卫，你一直是很多年轻人的偶像。”

“我知道。”贝克汉姆茫然地说，“可是我归队的话，对我自己有没有好处？”

“我不知道。”加里回答，“可是对我是有好处的。”

贝克汉姆转头看他，挑起眉毛表示疑问。

“是的。”加里仿佛自言自语，“你又回来站在我身边，比什么都让我欣喜。”

“加里，我吃了很多苦头逃出来。为了达到目的，我甚至开着飞机去撞山，”他没有提到当时他是一心求死的，“我被抛出来，躺在山沟里昏迷，后来我见到瑞恩。”

加里愣了一下，随即反应过来贝克汉姆所谓“见到”的意思。

“他不肯让我死，他告诉我要坚持下去。”

加里控制着自己的心悸，眼前这个英俊的消瘦的男人，这个多少年都和自己在一起的人，自己竟然差一点就再也见不到他了。

“加里，我不明白，坚持到什么时候才算是完呢？”

“坚持到你坚持不下去的时候。”加里淡淡地说，“在那之前，我都会一直在你身边。如果我先你而死，我留给你的最后一句话一定还是希望你坚持下去。”

贝克汉姆嘴角牵动，转头看着身边的人，想说什么却欲言又止。不远处有人向他打招呼：“喂！”

他们一起看过去，工程师史蒂夫杰拉德向这边走过来。

“真高兴看到你没事。”他热情地握住贝克汉姆的手。

“谢谢。”贝克汉姆还以真心实意地笑。

“你这阵子会一直在基地？”

“是，他们把我安排在临时宿舍。”

杰拉德愣一下，随即眼神里便有恍然的意思，笑得更加灿烂：“真的？那很好，我们可以好好叙旧了。”

“是，我很想你们。”真见鬼，为什么人家都能一下反应出表面之下的文章，只有他自己是个笨瓜？

几个人就这么对着笑，笑到都觉得很尴尬，杰拉德说：“那么，我走了，改天一起吃饭。”

贝克汉姆突然想起：“对了，临来时欧文有话让我带给你。”

如果贝克汉姆心思足够缜密，他就能发现杰拉德眼中一掠而过的光芒。

“真的？”工程师不动声色地笑，“他说什么？”

“他说，你的愿望已经实现了。”

“……就这个？”

“是，他说我这样告诉你，你会明白的。”

杰拉德笑了，眼角的纹路里都有温暖的甜。

“当然。”他抬起头，望着天空里掠过的飞机划下的银色伤痕，悠悠地说，“我当然明白，谢谢你，大卫。”

入夜的时候，基地恢复宁静。

贝克汉姆在床上辗转，临时宿舍是为来探望的军人家属准备的，条件虽然无法企及正式的军人宿舍，但也比他以前睡的牢房好多了。

可是他还是难以入睡。

将军的眼神让他胆战。

他还能再回到天上吗？

不可否认的是，那次他和古蒂的对决，当他坐进机舱握住操纵杆的时候，熟悉的感觉又回来了，他的血液又开始沸腾。

飞机的轰鸣声仍然能让他心潮澎湃。

可是他不确定，这种冲动和激情，是否能一直维持下去。下一次，如果再有一位战友牺牲在他眼前，他是否还有足够的勇气承受。会疯了吧。

他厌恶自己的女人气，自己的拖沓，自己的犹豫不决，自己的软弱。他厌恶像现在这样被人利用，他厌恶像一个棋子一样，他厌恶失去，厌恶死亡，厌恶承担别人的梦想和期望，厌恶成为偶像，厌恶战争。

门口有轻微的响动，他警觉地坐起身。

有人轻轻推开了他的门。

应该不是敌人，敌人还不至于猖狂到跑到这里来杀死他。他低声问：“谁？”

“遗憾，”加里探进头来说，“本来想偷偷溜进来欣赏你的睡相的，谁知道你居然现在还没有睡。”

贝克汉姆倒在床上：“亏你这么无聊。”

加里走到他的床边，在地上坐下。头靠在床边。

“你从哪里拿到的门卡？”

“去后勤部要的，那个小妞一直想和我去看电影。”

贝克汉姆失笑：“她没问你要这间屋子的门卡做什么？”

“我说要捉弄你一下，在你脸上画上络腮胡子。她很痛快地给我了，还嘱我拍些你的裸照回去，下周她的一个姐妹过生日，她想把这些照片送给那个女孩子，一定是最好的礼物。”

贝克汉姆吓了一跳，拉过被子：“你不会真的要拍吧？”

加里露出狡黠的笑容，这个笑在夜里看起来格外的阴森：“不错，你最好配合一下，我拍完就走，不会耽误你休息。”说着爬上床来，伸手去拉贝克汉姆的被子，两个人顿时扭成一团，一边打一边忍着笑。一瞬间仿佛时光倒流，明明还是在军校的时候，也是这样，天天晚上不肯好好睡觉，偏要角斗。还要屏着声响，生怕教官听到。

争了半天，加里毕竟不是对手，被贝克汉姆死死按住，他笑着喘气：“投降，投降。”

贝克汉姆很认真：“相机呢，交出来，不然我不会放心。”

“在这里，这里。”加里说着，使劲眨眼。

贝克汉姆狐疑：“眨什么，到底在哪里。”

“就是这里啊，”加里一边眨眼一边配音，“喀嚓，喀嚓。”

贝克汉姆忍不住笑了：“够无聊的，你。”

“真如果能照下来就好了，每一个样子，都照下来。”

贝克汉姆愣了愣，被他按住的男人脸上慢慢退了笑意，月光全在眼睛里，眼神在荡漾，嘴角的线条冷峻而忧伤。

他松了手，翻身躺下。

“知道吗，大卫，那时我报了地面控制，你没有，你要上天，那时我非常恨你。我怕你死了，我没法想象某天他们回来带来你的死讯，我该怎么反应。可是这么多年过去了，你还是好好地活着。”加里静静地说，“前阵子你退伍，你被俘，传说你投敌，后来他们又传来消息说找到你了……你总是有办法这么起起落落。大卫，其实我很犹豫，我不希望你答应将军的要求，我想你活着，哪怕是卑微地活着，哪怕是藏藏躲躲地活着，只要你活着就好……努力活到战争结束，然后我们可以一起回家了……可是我知道，你不会拒绝的。你属于那片天空，你天生就是个战士，也许你自己都没有意识到你有多么地适合战斗……”

“加里，”贝克汉姆打断他说，“我害怕，其实我真的很害怕。”

突如其来地，他侧过身，把脸埋在加里的肩上，开始低声而压抑的哭泣。

经历了这么多的挫折、磨难、生生死死和大起大落，现在他终于可以让自己哭出来。

加里反手抱住他，嘴唇贴在他的短发上，心中充满哀伤。

“我知道，大卫，我知道……”他低低道，“会结束的，早晚有一天这一切都会结束的。”

会结束的，那时我们可以一起回家了，不再有战火，不再有死亡，不再有离别，你不喜欢的那些东西都不会有了。世界将恢复安静与和平，那时我们可以一直在一起，每天早上我会对你微笑，我会说大卫你看，阳光真好。那时我们会一起努力，把现在这些血腥暴戾的经历全部忘记，我们还可以重新开始，人生很长。

不是因为差点失去你，就不会知道原来有多在乎你。

等到我们彻底胜利那一天，我会当着你的面，大声地，把这些话全部说出来。

不是现在，还不是现在。

为了那一天的到来，我们现在，必须战斗。

春天，风里开始有花香，当然也有硝烟的味道。

一个英俊的军人，站在训练场边，仰望着蔚蓝的天空。

他手里的纸，被风吹得哗啦哗啦响。

那是一张调遣令，上面的文字很简单。

特：afj63809号 令

空军部队第四纵队副队长大卫贝克汉姆少尉，自命令下达日始，即前往特级战域，毋延误。

总指挥部 

2200年 x月x日

又是一架飞机降落，卷起的风吹乱了他的头发。

他深呼吸一下，对自己笑了笑说：“好，起飞吧。”

Tbc.


	13. 第十三章

——所有人都是有罪的

公元2200年春，最后的决战似乎已经不可避免。

在经过漫长而艰难的对峙之后，世界上最大的两方势力：永恒组织和自由联盟都已经失去了耐心，越来越多的试探和摩擦使双方都相信，与其在这样小规模的斗争中不断损耗，不如将问题一次性解决。

敏盟在边境对永恒一而再再而三的骚扰，使这头狮子开始发脾气了。但是永恒的高层领导人也明白，敏盟虽然力量不够强大，却也不可能像只无足轻重的蚊子一般被自己轻描淡写地拍死。在这个自由联盟已经明目张胆驻扎在自己边境地带的时刻，转头去打击敏盟似乎是太冒险了。

而另一方面，自由联盟在自己的大后方，也被迫不断对抗常青树发起的一次又一次小规模军事行动。因为将军事力量过多投入在前线，现在，后方空悬的问题同样使他们头疼。

这种微妙的彼此牵制和忌惮是不可能持续太长时间的，总会有一方首先忍受不了而发作。那时，便是终极战争的爆发之日。

很多时候，历史的走向往往是因了奇怪而微小的事情决定的，比如被人津津乐道的埃及艳后的鼻子。

也许只是因为罗马皇帝肚子痛，英国女王的裙子不合身，或者日本天皇吃到了一顿丰盛的早餐，这些琐事影响了伟大人物的心情好坏，直接导致了他们做出的某些决定，历史就是这样微妙地被推向了另一条路。

永远不可忽略，人，哪怕是一个人，在历史中的作用。

如果一定要找出一件事，促使永恒的首脑做出了和自由联盟决一死战的决定的话，那么，毫无疑问，很多历史学家和军事学家都会推选“大卫王的重生”。

这件事情一波三折，变化莫测，很多细节后来已经无从考证，简直成了悬案。学者们关心和争论的焦点在于以下：大卫贝克汉姆果真没有向永恒投诚吗？如果没有的话，为何他的出逃竟能如此戏剧般地顺利？永恒组织声称自己收到了错误的情报才会进行错误的轰炸，这个说法是一贯的推搪，还是永恒确有无法言说的苦衷？究竟是谁陷永恒组织于不义？整个事件是否出自第三方的蓄意策划和安排？大卫贝克汉姆之前的自愿退伍是否只是某种烟雾弹？谁，在这个事件中，得到了真正的利益？

岁月无声无息地流过，很多事实的真相已经被完全掩盖于时间的灰烬之下。无可察，无可考。

事过多年，当时那些声名显赫的英雄，现如今身影也早淡漠于历史的长河之中。人们只能从文献和某些记录片中，回顾他们当年的英姿和豪气，回顾那些让人心神激荡的岁月，回顾那些让人热血澎湃的战争，回顾那些战斗英雄为了自己的信念而拼杀至死的精神。是的，我们只能回顾和流连，因为他们早已经不在了。随着他们而远去的，还有那段动荡的年月，那些大概永远也无法解开的谜团的答案，那些历史的真相，那些伟大的爱，和伟大的恨。

大卫贝克汉姆重新回到自由联盟，对于永恒组织的打击纵然不是致命的，也几乎击中了要害。一时间各大媒体争相对此事件进行报道，很多中立媒体在欢呼贝克汉姆的军人精神，嘲笑永恒组织的松懈、笨拙和涣散，有家报纸带着怜悯的口吻写道：“很显然，永恒组织太想拥有这位战斗英雄，因此在没有征得他本人同意的情况下迫不及待向外界宣布了大卫贝克汉姆投诚的消息，对于这种心情的，我们是完全可以体谅的。”

失败这个字眼还可以让人忍受，但是被别人看成傻子，永恒组织的高层们很崩溃。

在下令全盘调查此事件之后的第二天，当时在地面的一名中心控制员在他自己的房间里饮弹自尽。

如果说之前，领导们还只是有些不爽而已，现在他们肯定了，看来有一些人需要因为这件事被处决了。

“上尉？”

倚在窗边的金发男人转过身来，瘦削的面容带着一丝不耐烦而嘲弄的微笑，手里夹着烟，烟雾缭绕上升，模糊了他英俊清秀的脸。

“司令请您过去一趟。”

“现在吗？”

“是的。”

“糟糕，我很不舒服啊。”

“上尉，请不要让我们为难。”

金发的军人深深吸了口烟，抬起头望着天花板，漠然地一点一点吐着烟雾说：“很好，拿手铐来，逮捕我，我就跟你去。不然请告诉司令，不要这样每天没完没了地调查我了，我的神经病会发作的。”

卫兵僵在原地，一时不知该说什么才好。

“费尔南德斯上尉，”一个男人在他背后阴郁地说，“我看你还是配合一点，跟他去比较好，不然我会亲手签发你的逮捕令的。”

有着“金狼”称号的男人笑了笑，回头看着那说话的人：“你知道吗，准将，我才他妈的不在乎呢，逮捕我好了，反正你们需要一个替罪羊。”

齐达内准将向来严肃的脸上又增添了几分不快和疑惑，他打量着面前的男人，觉察出了对方的一反常态。

“我们不会冤枉无辜的人，如果你确实是清白的，证明给我们看。”他的口气松动了一些。

“我是不是清白的，没有必要向你们证明。”古蒂几乎是桀骜地说，“而我身上流动的三代军人的血液，也不允许我对这件事情做出任何低三下四的证明。准将，我告诉你，我要退伍了。”

齐达内的眉毛拧了起来：“上尉，如果你想以这种方式逃脱调查的话，我看你大错特错了。这件事情不弄清楚之前，你是没有可能离开部队的。”

“亲爱的准将，我能不能离开这里，你说了不算，我说了也不算。”古蒂抬起头，目光好像穿透天花板，直达广袤的天空，“我们都必须遵从一个人的意愿。”

再狠狠吸了一口手里的烟，他把烟头丢在地板上，用脚踩熄，大摇大摆地走掉了。

“准将……”士兵嗫嚅。

“没关系，”齐达内阴沉地目送古蒂远去，说，“我和你去见司令。”

确实，没有任何证据能证明古蒂和这件事有关，他们的竞争是经过批准的，如果说这是个阴谋，岂不是永恒组织的高层都参与了这个阴谋。那天发生在空中的事，所有人都亲眼目睹，没有一点哪怕最轻微的迹象证明古蒂作弊放走了战俘，撞在山崖上那个爆炸可也是货真价实。至于那对后来被找到的不幸的情人的证词也证实了，大卫贝克汉姆并没有什么同伙，他是靠着自己的本事和运气逃走的。

可是永恒组织的领导人们还是在孜孜不倦地调查此事，很明显，他们宁愿相信自己的队伍里有叛徒协助贝克汉姆逃掉，也不愿意承认本方彻头彻尾的愚蠢。

古蒂在被盘问了两周之后，拒绝出现在司令的办公室里。

没有证据，就不能逮捕他。

可是他是最合理的出气筒。

更何况他一直是很讨厌的人，很多人已经讨厌他很久。

高层们开始想办法。

当你真心实意想置一个人于死地的时候，你总会想到办法的。

他们找到很多证据，何塞.玛利亚.古铁雷斯.费尔南德斯，一位叫劳尔冈萨雷斯的年轻人曾经与你是同期我军预备役学员，后来投奔自由联盟，你是否能解释你们之间的关系？你是否能证明你们之间再无联系？在不久后与自由联盟的合作中，你们是否又有会面？听闻当时你与大卫贝克汉姆关系良好，你是否能对此做出解释？大卫贝克汉姆被俘期间你曾多次探望他，你是否能提供每次对话的录音？

古蒂在军事法庭上放声大笑。不能，他说，我什么都证明不了。

“……很显然，永恒组织方面认为，这名名叫何塞.玛利亚.古铁雷斯.费尔南德斯的军人，对大卫贝克汉姆的逃脱一事，负有不可推卸的责任。”喝了口咖啡，欧文放下手中的报纸，瞅了一眼对面的贝克汉姆。

费迪南德从旁边路过，很有兴致地停下说：“啊哈！又是主播迈克尔欧文的读报时间？”

贝克汉姆从卡西利亚斯的盘子里拿出一块蛋糕塞进自己嘴里，叹着气说：“可怜的替罪羊。”

“他对你太宽容了，大卫，这是他应得的惩罚。”欧文耸耸肩，“是我的话，才不会跟你做那个见鬼的比试。”

“所以古蒂比你可爱得多。”

“嘘，注意了，先生，你也想上军事法庭吗？”

“头儿不会这么对我的，他千辛万苦招我回来，如果又把我送去审判，岂不等于自打耳光？”

“大卫贝克汉姆，你聪明起来也挺可恶的。”

“你也很可恶，为什么不肯解释给我听你和那个工程师什么杰拉德到底打的什么哑谜？”

“想听解释？可以，除非你先告诉我某天晚上你做梦时喊的瑞恩到底是谁？”

两个人不甘示弱地互望，费迪南德饶有兴味地找个位子坐下，摆出一副看热闹的表情。

“我要走了。”卡西利亚斯把剩下的蛋糕也推给贝克汉姆，“下午有任务。”

“你还没有调回劳尔冈萨雷斯的队伍？”贝克汉姆满嘴都是蛋糕，含糊不清地说。

卡西利亚斯摇摇头笑了：“他不让。”

“那个家伙真是太固执了。”费迪南德摸摸头发，很困扰地说。

“算了，在哪里都是为了联盟而战，并无区别。”年轻人很大度。

贝克汉姆抹抹嘴站起身来，把卡西利亚斯拉远一些，搂着他的肩膀说：“喂，我说，要不要我帮你求个情？”

“你？”卡西利亚斯惊奇地笑了笑说，“算了，我看你只会把事情搞得更糟。老实说，我觉得我们队长很讨厌你。”

他还是习惯叫劳尔“我们队长”。

贝克汉姆也笑了笑：“一百块，我赌他其实绝对不讨厌我。”

“不管怎样，算了，其实这件事情对我而言也不太重要。虽然我很喜欢驾驶飞机战斗的感觉……”小伙子揉揉鼻子，“不过侦察一样是件不错的工作。想想，如果不是因为我是个侦察兵，怎么可能找你回来呢？”

“是是。”贝克汉姆很郑重，“你救了我，我还是没有好好谢过你。”

卡西利亚斯在贝克汉姆胸口轻轻捶一拳：“要谢我，最好的方式就是留着这条命好好活着，还有……”

“还有？”贝克汉姆望着卡西利亚斯亮晶晶的眼睛重复。

年轻人笑了，满眼都是光华，嘴角是欲言又止的心事。不，还不是时候，笨蛋。

“没什么，还有就是晚上我回来时一起吃饭吧。”

“好，我们等你。我会留马铃薯煎蛋给你的。”

卡西利亚斯用力地点点头，转身走了，修长的背影挺拔如树，贝克汉姆望着他远去，心想，好像是突然之间，当初那个小孩子也变成一个真正的男人了。

这么久的情绪沉郁之后，卡西利亚斯那天中午的背影突然让他觉得莫名的开心。  
Tbc.


	14. 第十四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始了，前方高虐预警

——仍会有玫瑰和杜鹃，伴你长眠

不用上天的下午，脚踏实地其实也是件无聊的事情。难得没有战斗的日子，居然好像吃饭没有肉，喝酒的时候手里没有烟。

几个男人坐在餐厅里无所事事，对望。

乔科尔说：“要不……”

兰帕德趴在桌子上：“拜托，别再钓鱼了。”

乔科尔俊俏的脸略微有些阴：“我以为你很喜欢钓鱼呢。”

“可以偶尔为止，天天钓，算了，我们又不是海军部队的。”

“战争结束之后，我就去做一个渔夫。”乔科尔严肃地说。

“渔夫？”兰帕德哈哈大笑起来，“别逗了。”

“你觉得很好笑吗？”乔科尔愠怒道。

“当然好笑，那是什么形象。你？渔夫？”

看到乔科尔表情不爽，费迪南德岔开话题：“说真的，弗兰克，战争结束之后，你想去做什么？”

“我啊，队长，我可真没有想过这问题。”兰帕德懒洋洋地说，“我希望自己能够战死沙场才好呢。”

“我是说真的。”

“我是说真的啊，队长，战士最光荣的结局难道不是战死沙场吗？”

乔科尔脸色十分难看地说：“蠢货。”

“我才不管别人怎么想。”兰帕德干巴巴地回答。

乔科尔起身走了。

费迪南德望着他走开：“你们今天说话怎么都这么别扭。”

欧文笑着说：“我哪里有很别扭啊。”

“我不是跟你说话，别打岔。”

“我也没有很别扭啊。”兰帕德掸着靴子上的尘土说。

“我还以为你跟那个队长处的不错呢，简直要申请把你调到他的纵队去了，圆你一个梦想。”

“哪儿的话啊，队长，我的心永远都属于你的。”

费迪南德打了个寒战：“弗兰克，你说得对，我觉得你战死沙场比较好。”

大家咧着罪笑了笑，算是给费迪南德这笑话一个面子。

费迪南德自己也觉得无聊：“要不然我们来打牌。”

贝克汉姆沉思：“你们说，冈萨雷斯少校为什么会在伊克尔的这个问题上这么执着呢？”

“你错了，大卫。”费迪南德很郑重地说，“他在什么问题上都那么执着。”

“伊克尔从一入伍就跟着他，是他一手带起来的兵，他何苦这么刁难。”

“如果不刁难，他就不是劳尔冈萨雷斯了。”

“我应该去给伊克尔说情。”贝克汉姆仿佛下定决心般，“毕竟这件事情因我而起。”

“天啊，”欧文说，“最烦这种腔调说话的人，自恋得很，以为别人做什么事情都一定是为了他。”

已经习惯了欧文的突如其来的刻薄，贝克汉姆只是温和地笑了笑。

“要我说，还是别管闲事的好，既然那小伙子自己都已经不在乎，你何必多事。”费迪南德摆摆手说，“再说你哪里拧得过亲爱的少校？自讨没趣罢了。”

贝克汉姆转头看着欧文：“要不然等伊克尔今天出任务回来之后你跟他谈谈？你肯不肯收留他到四纵队来？”

“大卫贝克汉姆少尉，你以为空军部队的事情是可以我说了算的？你忒也高看我了。”欧文心平气和地说，“四纵队不是你当队长的时候了，连将军也给面子，什么事情自己就做下主来了，我可没有那么好的人缘。”

贝克汉姆举起手告饶：“算了，迈克尔，何必跟我过不去。”

费迪南德费解地摸摸额头：“你干什么这么在乎那个卡西利亚斯的事情？”

“我欠他一个人情啊。”

“着什么急，日子那么长，慢慢来，有你能还得上的时候。”

“何况你是鼎鼎大名的大卫贝克汉姆，人人都以能为你效劳为荣，谁还敢要你还一个人情？”欧文在旁边不紧不慢地说。

贝克汉姆忍无可忍地要反击，欧文扬扬下巴说：“看，崇拜者来了。”

他们一起转头，韦恩鲁尼正带着得意的笑容向这边走来。

“大卫贝克汉姆，我就知道你会回来的。”他大声地说。

“多谢。”贝克汉姆笑笑说。

“你要好好干，别他妈再让我失望了。”

贝克汉姆很有风度：“我保证不会的。”

“前两天有人说你坏话，我揍了他。”

“我会向将军申请，给你一枚勋章的。”

费迪南德差点笑出来，忍住了。

鲁尼愣了愣，脸上露出怒气冲冲的表情：“我知道你他妈拿我当个笑话，大卫贝克汉姆，当然你他妈愿意看不起谁就看不起谁。我只想告诉你，我们这些人有好多都是因为你才来当兵的，所以你别他妈再做那些娘娘们们的事情了。就这样，享受你们的咖啡吧，军官们。”

他往地下吐了口唾沫，头也不回地走了。

贝克汉姆叹口气：“我说得过分了？”

其他几人几乎是异口同声地说：“管他呢。”

不管这个，不管那个，可是贝克汉姆总觉得问心有愧。

犹豫再犹豫，他还是义无反顾去敲地狱的门。

里面的“魔鬼”说：“请进。”优雅的声音。

贝克汉姆推开门，办公桌后的人抬起眼，愣一下，带着毫不掩饰的惊讶的表情望着他。

贝克汉姆笑笑说：“少校，下午好。”

劳尔冈萨雷斯一脸诧异而挑剔的神色，合上了手里的文件。

“请坐吧，少尉，有什么我能效劳的？”

“少校，我今天中午见到伊克尔卡西利亚斯。”

劳尔微微一笑，这个笑容让他平日冷峻的脸有说不出来的动人。

“少尉，你还是这么好事，我以为你会有所改变的。”

“少校，你知道那个小伙子，他简直崇拜你。”

“我看他更崇拜你。”

“你不是在和我争风吃醋吧，冈萨雷斯少校？我们又不是女人。”

如果劳尔有就地处决士兵的权力，贝克汉姆毫不怀疑自己现在已经被拖出去了。

“我想谈话结束了，先生。”

“少校……”贝克汉姆还想再做一次努力。

劳尔冷冷地望着他，把他即将出口的话冻住了。

他识趣地起身，准备退出去。却听见外面出来一阵异样的骚动。

他们两个同时向外望去，看见一群人正在围住几个士兵好像在打听什么，然后人群又轰一声愤怒地炸开，好像有什么不好的事情，黑色的潮水一般，蔓延开来。

“出什么事了？”贝克汉姆喃喃地说。上帝啊，不要再来了。

“去问问。”劳尔从桌后站起身来。

他们两个几乎是并肩冲出屋子，贝克汉姆一眼瞄见费迪南德正在火气冲天地打转，嚷嚷着什么。

他过去抓住费迪南德的袖子：“老费，出什么事了？”

“妈的！”费迪南德吼道，“永恒动手了！居然敢主动挑衅！狗胆的，这回真该好好揍他们了！”

“什么？”

“刚刚收到的消息，我们今天下午派出去的两架侦察机，让他们打下来了！居然向侦察机开火，没种透了！”

贝克汉姆呆住了。

费迪南德还想发火，看见贝克汉姆的表情，又觉得诧异：“……你怎么了？”

“侦察机。”贝克汉姆轻轻地说，“伊克尔，伊克尔是今天下午出的任务啊。”

他下意识地转头。

劳尔就站在他的身后，脸上完全失了血色，深黑色的眼睛里，没有了光彩。

“昨日下午，永恒组织在毫无预警的情况下，向我军两架完全没有携带任何攻击性武器的侦察机发动炮火攻击，造成我方两名侦察机飞行员丧生。我方对此事件表示强烈愤慨……”

新闻还有什么好听的呢，听来听去不都是那些令人恶心的悲伤。

在前线牺牲的战士，尸体只能就地火化，将骨灰运回后方安葬。

大家都去送行，默默地，站在那里，看着焚烧炉前那两张床。白布单下的人只显出轻微的轮廓起伏，他们的英气全部被埋葬。

那含笑的眼睛，挺直的鼻梁，多情的嘴唇，死了之后全像是钢笔画上去的线条。

焚烧炉门缓缓打开，热浪扑出来，士兵们全部立正，齐刷刷地行礼。

年轻人们的脸上，清清楚楚的悲愤和仇恨。

后面传来脚步声，人群让开一条路，大卫贝克汉姆，大踏步走过来。

他很沉默，眼睛里没有眼泪，脸上没有表情动荡，只有紧绷的嘴角，泄露内心的愤恨和激动。

他走到那床前，顿一下，伸手掀开布单，果然是伊克尔卡西利亚斯，隔着布单他也本能地不会认错。

是你啊，伊克尔卡西利亚斯。不到亲眼看见，好像就是不肯相信。

我还有个人情没有还给你，你居然就毫不计较了吗？

你救了我，我却救不了你。

怎么也想不到，当昨天中午我望着你的背影远去，当我慨叹你终于有了一个真正的男人的挺拔和英武，那竟然是我看你的最后一眼。

你走得异常仓促，甚至不让我有时间为你难过悲伤。

立正，贝克汉姆举起手，一个凝重的军礼。

他身体晃了一下，似乎想要跪下去拥抱那具尸体，可最后还是站住了。

站定，铁铮铮身影，又望了半天那张已经永远睡下去的脸，真脏啊，孩子，你死前怎样的挣扎过呢？可惜你开的是侦察机，如果是战斗机的话，敌人不会这么轻易得手的。我知道你，你一定会还击的。

腮边有棱角微微一现，他深吸了口气，伸手，将那白布盖上。

再见了，孩子。

退回两步，站到队伍里，举手，行礼，看那两张床慢慢向焚烧炉里滑去。

人群散去的时候，他在角落里看到劳尔。

劳尔望着他，一张脸半点血色都没有。

他向劳尔走去。

“我害死他。”劳尔低声说，“是我害死他，我不肯让他回来。”

每个字都像浸着血，但是他没有眼泪。这男人，咬着牙，半点泪光都不肯显现出来。

贝克汉姆凝望他半晌，终于笑笑说：“没关系，少校，对于一个战士来说，这未尝不是个好结局。”

是的，伊克尔，这是个好结局，像个真正的英雄一样离开。

后面的事情就交给我们吧。

我们将用敌人的鲜血浇灌你坟墓前的花，那些玫瑰和杜鹃将在鲜艳的绽放中陪你同眠。  
Tbc.


	15. 第十五章

——Stay with me？

2200年，一场异常惨烈的战役在莫里峡谷周边地区爆发，后世又称这场战争为“夏日”之战。

一是因为，这场战争的高潮时期，正处于炎热的夏季。二是，有人曾经感慨地说：“这一场战争，仿若地狱的夏日之火。”

直接的导火索，是永恒组织主动出击，击落了自由联盟的两架侦察机，并导致联盟方两名侦察兵死亡。

联盟军士长期以来积攒的怒火在直面这样赤裸裸的挑衅之后完全爆发了出来，两天后，联盟的空军大队出发，对永恒的地方总指挥部进行了中途奔袭。

永恒不甘示弱地还击，双方在空中展开胶战。

然而素有“狮子军团”之称的自由联盟空军部队第四纵队再次显现出了他们强劲到令人恐惧的战斗能力和独狼般的凶狠。在付出了本方两架飞机和两名飞行员的性命代价的情况下，这支队伍击落了对方二十一架飞机，并轰炸了既定的所有敌方地面目标。在地对空的战斗中，永恒组织没有占到任何便宜。

与此同时，地面部队也在以疯狂的速度向前推进。指挥部的作战意图非常明显：以闪战的方式，最快速度解决战斗。

士兵们都已经闷了太久，所以打起仗来格外激情澎湃。

永恒组织既然敢发起挑衅，自然有他们的法宝。他们一边将指挥部悄悄后移，一边将自由联盟的部队向自己的地盘引入。

联盟在越过峡谷之后遇到了出乎意料的顽强而凶狠的抵抗，永恒的防御战大名鼎鼎，一直流传到后世，很多军事学家还在学习他们的做法。

论空军实力，自由联盟要高出一筹，但是在陆军，优势转移到永恒一边。

双方在峡谷两边展开了拉据战，互有进退，死伤无数。

那一年的夏天，峡谷中的河流，流淌着深红色的水。

然而战争是没有运气可言的，即使因为短时间内精确的作战计划和军事力量部署，可以使弱者对抗强者，但是强者最终还是会扭断弱者的脖子。

单纯从数据上来看，其实永恒组织并不输给自由联盟多少。甚至，如果计划的好，他们还有一鼓作气拿下对方的可能。所以他们才敢大手一挥，抢先拉开大战的序幕。

但是永恒的领导人低估了一点，那就是对方的怒火。

战争的主体，永远是人。

对峙了两个月之后，夏日即将结束，永恒组织决定撤退，将这个军事重地让给对方。

也是自这次战役之后，永恒组织元气大伤，在日后的对峙中，逐渐衰败下去。

“少校？”

劳尔正站在那里静静抽烟，听见有士兵叫他，便转过头来。

几个月的时间，他迅速消瘦，皮肤被晒成黧黑。头发乱七八糟，胡子也长了满脸，只有一双漆黑的眼睛还是熠熠有神。

“什么事？”他沉静地问。

卡西利亚斯阵亡后，原本就话少的少校变得愈发沉默寡言了。能用三个字说清楚的事情，绝对不再多费一句话。

“有人想见你，是从外面来的。”

“记者的话就请他们回去。”

“不是，是一个男人，独自来的，看上去像是生了一场大病。他说……”士兵打量着劳尔的脸色，“他是你的老朋友。”

劳尔拧起眉毛，想了一下：“带他过来。”

士兵走了，他又转开身，继续抽自己的烟。

他开始慢慢依赖烟草和咖啡，最浓最浓的黑咖啡和最烈性的烟，苦得人眼睛发光。靠着这些咖啡、烟草、和心里深刻的仇恨，他成为敌人最头疼的对手。

他指挥战争的天分开始显现出来，他不再仅仅是一个作战优秀的飞行员，他开始参与重大军事决策，发表自己的看法，空军部队的官兵也开始真心实意地尊敬他。

他在沉思，他需要考虑的事情还有很多，那些作战图在他的脑子里纠缠不清。

身后有人温和地说：“好久不见了，劳尔。”

劳尔的身体僵住了，半晌，回身，眼睛里爆发出复杂的光芒。

对面的金发男人微笑着说：“你看起来真是变了不少。”

劳尔望着他，良久才道：“你也是啊，古蒂。”

“金狼”憔悴了。

头发剪到极短，像个水手，一张脸瘦的只剩一点，脸色衰败，只有眼睛里还有神气的光，让人可以追忆起他当年意气风发的样子。

“你一定有很多问题想问我。”古蒂笑着，“别这么傻站着，行吗？我冒了生命危险来见你的。”

“你有什么情报要给我？”劳尔淡漠地问。

古蒂收敛了笑，冷冷地：“别侮辱我，我不是叛徒。”

“那你来干什么？向我挑战？一对一的决斗？”

古蒂沉默了很久：“我来错了吗？劳尔冈萨雷斯，你不希望见到我吗？”

“从某种意义上而言，是的。”劳尔面无表情地回答，“我们是对手。”

古蒂扬起下巴，慢慢笑了一下：“当年莫伦还在的时候，我们一定谁也没有想到，有朝一日，在你和我之间，竟然会出现这样的对话。”

“闭嘴。”劳尔的脸上终于出现愤恨的表情，“别再提这件事情了。”

“我知道你一直在在意这件事情，你一直坚持认为是永恒高层害死了莫伦。”

“不是我认为，是事实如此。他们让一个学员去试驾完全没有经过安全检验的新型飞机，他们没有把我们当作人，只是实验品。”

“你甚至为了这件事情转投到自由联盟，而丝毫不顾我们会因为你的这个决定变成敌人。”

“我问过你，你不肯走。”

“我不能因为一个人的生死就放弃我一直以来的信念和信仰。”

劳尔冷冷地望着他：“我能。”

这两个字简直像尖刀一样，扎进古蒂的胸口。

他苦涩地笑了：“我们还要斗气到什么时候呢？劳尔，你知道吗，我快要死了。”

劳尔的眼角有轻微的抽动。

终于还是忍不住：“我听说你被送上了军事法庭。”

听到这个消息的时候，心里不是完全没有情绪波动的。他知道古蒂，多么心高气傲的人，几代的军人，一直以来的战争英雄，居然被送去审判。

“不错，他们一直看我不顺眼。而你，亲爱的劳尔，你是我的罪之一。”

“这句话很动人。”劳尔不动声色地说。

“幸好我逃出来了。”

劳尔睁大眼睛。

心里想：永恒组织内部不知混乱松懈到什么程度，怎么谁都能随随便便就逃出来了。这样看来，这次战争本方胜算又加大了。

“是啊，他们把我关了很久。幸好你们现在干得不错，他们撑不住了，准备向后方撤退，指挥部也要搬走，我趁乱从医院逃出来了。”

“医院？”劳尔重复一遍。

古蒂笑笑：“是的。”

劳尔这才仔细看古蒂，他以为那苍白的脸色，瘦到清决的身体，衰败的面容，只是因为被审讯过程折磨的结果。现在他才发现，好像并非如此。

“永恒组织没来得及处死我。”古蒂轻轻地说，“宣判我的死刑的，是另外一个人。”

他抬起头，带着几乎是敬畏的神情，仰望上天。

突然之间，劳尔觉得眼中不由自主有了泪光。

他们三个男孩子是一起长大的，转眼几年，马上就要只剩下他一个了。

“什么病……？”他轻声问。

“脑子里的毛病，长了个奇怪的东西，发现的时候太晚了，本来也不是不能治的，不过是耽误了。怎么也想不到会是这个结果，一直以为我会战死。”

“拜托，古蒂，不要这么快就给自己下定论。”劳尔粗暴地说，“你不会死的。”

古蒂摇摇头笑了：“算了，我倒不在乎。几个月前我去医院，医生说最多还有半年……所以也没有必要手术了。而且现在这个局势，哪里还有一个清净地方可以让我安心养病？没准还躺在手术台上就被炸弹炸死或者被人冲进来抓走了，妈的，死的时候脑壳还是打开的。”

劳尔忍不住笑出来，虽然心里满是哀伤。

“我是来道别的，现在话说完了，我要走了。”

劳尔作声不得，总不能留下他来。

一声保重，怎么都说不出口，嗓子梗住了。

古蒂的手重重地拍在他肩膀上：“好好干。”

“你希望我战胜永恒？”劳尔盯着他问。

古蒂笑：“我希望你活着。”又耸耸肩，“何况你们现在谁输谁赢，和我都没有关系了。”

转身要走，又回头笑道：“对了，帮我跟大卫那小伙子说一声，他干的真不错，永恒都怕死了他。”

“古蒂。”劳尔冲口而出地叫他。

古蒂回过脸来，眼睛里有静而俏皮的神色，笑着，没有再说任何一个字。慢慢抬起手，一个告别的手势。

“金狼”的下落，一直是一个谜。没有人能够确切说出他的去向，永恒组织的官方说法是，这个叛徒已经被处决。但是民间更多的传言是，金狼秘密投向了自由联盟，并化名成另外一个士兵，为联盟一直战斗至死。

战争结束很多年后，某家电视台做了一个叫做“回望战争”的系列节目，专门探究那些未解的历史军事之谜。

有一期节目，叫做“消失的金狼”。

他们走访了许多人，有一些人当年和金狼有过接触，还能模模糊糊回忆起他的样子。

“他非常英俊。“一个曾经为自由联盟战斗过的老兵很肯定地说，”当时我们两方有过合作，我见过这个人。你知道的，他，还有大卫贝克汉姆，还有其他几个小伙子。他们经常在一起，那时全基地的女孩子都喜欢他们。“老人呵呵地笑了起来。

“传说他的后半生一直在为联盟战斗，您认为这个说法可信吗？”

“要我说，这是胡扯，他是个真正的军人。”

“您认为他被秘密处决了吗？”

老人神秘地笑了。

“告诉你，当时我的一个兄弟信誓旦旦地跟我说过，他从一个非常可靠的渠道得知消息，金狼患了绝症。”

“您认为他是病死的？”

“是的，那个人就像狼一样。他一定在一个不为人知的地方，安静而骄傲地，死去了。”

而那个节目采访的另一个人似乎证实了这个说法。

那是一个老妇人，不过眉眼间仍然依稀可以看出她当年惊人的美貌。

“我是在河边发现他的，他当时昏倒了……”老妇人喃喃地，“他很英俊，我一眼看见他，就想照顾他。”

“当时您不知道他是谁？”

“当然不，战争是你们男人的事情，我可不感兴趣……”

“您收留他到了您家？”

“是啊，他当时看起来马上就要病死了。”

“您从哪里觉得他可能就是金狼呢？”

“有一天晚上，电视台播出永恒领导人的讲话，宣布金狼已经因为叛国罪被秘密处决……那小伙子当时盯着电视，脸上的表情别提多奇怪了……”老妇人眼中泛出泪光，“当天晚上他就去世了，断气前一直在说：爸爸，不是那样的，爸爸，不是的……”她哽咽着沉默了。

……长时间沉默。

“您确定那就是金狼吗？”

“我不确定，我倒宁愿相信那不是他……”

2200年秋，自由联盟的军队终于成功越过大峡谷。

站在山峰上，望着脚下的土地，想起自己当初曾经在这片土地上亡命奔波，贝克汉姆的眼中又燃烧起光。

有人在后面拍上他的肩膀，贝克汉姆转过头，欧文站在他身后，两眼熠熠，望着前面辽阔的土地，举起手指向前方，声音镇定果敢地说：

“继续前进吧。”  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 古蒂啊……QAQ


	16. 第十六章

——爱是恒久的忍耐

“夏日”之战以自由联盟的获胜而告终。

联盟并未选择趁胜追击，毕竟士兵们的精力已经几乎消耗殆尽，他们甚至没有时间停下来为逝去的战友们哀悼。

在谨慎地部署了兵力之后，联盟放缓了进攻的速度。

何况，还有其他几股势力一直在虎视眈眈，只等这两只狮子斗到两败俱伤的时候，便可坐收渔翁之利。前进固然重要，但是也不能边打边丢。

双方很默契地同时放慢脚步，永恒组织逃到较远的地方喘息。

联盟开始清整后方，重新编排部队。

新的士兵补充到前线来，一些老兵被调回基地。

在整调的名单中，大家看到了里奥费迪南德的名字。

“我是不会回基地的。”这个高大英俊的男人站在联络室里，对着屏幕上将军的脸非常没有好气地说。

“我接到了你的伤情报告。”将军低头翻看着手里的纸，“也咨询了以前为你看过病的医生，他告诉我早就建议你休息了，你居然隐瞒不报。”

“将军，我自己的状况自己是最清楚的，我可不想现在就像个老头儿一样坐在空地上晒太阳。”

“这是为了你好，里奥。”将军很柔和地叫他的名字，“战争也许很久都不会结束，你留着这只手，还有用处。况且你也知道，以你现在的情况，对你操纵飞机并无好处。”

费迪南德很恼火：“将军，我从来没有出过任何事故。”

“一次事故就可能意味着死亡。”

“那就让我死好了，总之我是不会现在退回去的。将军，我是个军人，军人不应该后退哪怕一步。”

气呼呼地说完这些话，不考虑任何后果地关掉了对话屏，费迪南德大步流星向外走去。

劳尔正和贝克汉姆等人并肩站在机场跑道边，仰头看着飞机来来回回，几个人的头发都被风吹得纠缠不清。

有旁人看见第三纵队队长气势汹汹向这边冲来，暗叫一声不好，刚要向那几个人示警，素有格斗王之美誉的里奥费迪南德已经冲到劳尔面前，瞪着那张毫无表情的脸。

“阴谋家。”他恶狠狠地说。

劳尔的嘴唇动了动，缄默。

欧文望天，为什么大家总是喜欢用这么暴力的方式沟通问题。

“是你把我的病情报告打给将军的。”

劳尔还是面无表情，好像说：就是我，你能怎么样？

“无耻的家伙！”

劳尔不动声色地扬起一边眉毛。

“有本事就在天上击败我，干什么搞这种小动作！”

形势不好，贝克汉姆咳了一声：“里奥，我觉得你是误会了……”

“我没有和你说话！”费迪南德手一摆，眼睛还是瞪着劳尔。

贝克汉姆只好闭嘴。

“为什么？”还要追问。

“我希望你去疗伤，很久以前就和你说过了。”冰山美人终于开口了。

“要你管这狗屁闲事！”很显然另一方并不领情，“你一直看我不顺眼！”

“我为什么要看你不顺眼？”

“我他妈怎么知道你为什么要看我不顺眼？总之你就是看谁都不顺眼，大卫是，伊克尔也是，所有人都是，你就是喜欢逆着别人的心愿行事，好显示你自己的能力有多么强大！”

劳尔劈手揪住费迪南德的衣领，眼睛中冒出火来，惨白的脸上有咄咄逼人的神色。终于发火了。

“你这不知好歹的畜生！”他低声而咬牙切齿地说，“我看到你的病情诊断了，你这个白痴，你的手随时都有可能废掉，你居然敢带着那只残手上天！混蛋，你到底有没有一点常识？我为什么要管你的闲事？你问得真是好，因为我不希望你死，明白吗？我不希望身边再有人死掉了！尤其是因为这种弱智的原因！现在你要骂就骂吧，愿意死就去死好了，我居然会担心这种混帐东西的生死，看来我确实是太闲了！”

费迪南德张着嘴，很显然，气势被完全打压下去了。

劳尔慢慢放开手，脸上的表情恢复平静。他不再去看费迪南德，转头又望向天空。

贝克汉姆把费迪南德推到一边：“老费，行行好，牺牲是一回事，找死是另外一回事。”

“我还是不会回去。”费迪南德低着头说，“我会在半路的时候就因为羞愧而咬舌自尽的。”

他没精打采地迈开两条长腿，转身走了。

中午吃饭的时候，欧文对此事的评价是：“我宁愿每天执行三个A等级的任务，也不愿意像某个傻瓜一样去激怒劳尔冈萨雷斯少校。”

费迪南德恨恨：“很好，讽刺吧，如果这种事情发生在你身上，我看你会怎么反应。”

贝克汉姆指着木头桌子很郑重：“敲三下。”

费迪南德莫名其妙：“干吗？”

“你说了不吉利的话，笨蛋。”（samsara插花：这是一种西方人避邪的方式，类似于我们的呸呸呸）

“我只是开玩笑。”

“敲三下。”

费迪南德绷着脸像个傻子一样敲了三下。

兰帕德擦擦嘴：“其实回去未必是坏事，队长。现在战略在调整，我们这里也许很快便不是大前方。你回去做个手术，休养一阵，也许正好可以赶上下次大战役，顺便就被派到别的地方去了。”

“我看这战争没有十年八年根本停不了，”贝克汉姆苦笑着说，“你难道还怕没仗打？”

“道理其实都是对的。”费迪南德闷闷地说，“可是我说服不了我自己。”

又振作一下：“即使真的要回去，也等眼前这最后一仗打完吧。”

大家齐齐皱眉：“哪一仗？”

“就是最近一直在我们五区远接点生事的那股势力啊。”

“那是小工程，老费，你不会贪馋到这种事情也要亲自上阵吧，你可是队长啊。”贝克汉姆笑着说。

欧文端起杯子神色平淡：“事实上，这跟队长不队长的好像也没什么关系。我上午接到命令，要我带几个队员和他们碰一下。”

…………贝克汉姆在反省为什么自己最近总是说错话。

“你一个纵队怎么够。”费迪南德打圆场。

“拉茨中将可能会要第六纵队和我们一起。”

“那个乔科尔？他不值得信赖，还是让我去吧。”费迪南德咧着嘴笑道。

“你就这么想打仗？”贝克汉姆不可思议地问。

“当然，我是个战士。”对方信誓旦旦地回答。

“大卫，你不要和我去吧？”欧文转头，疑问句，但语气是肯定的。

“多谢你，队长，我确实不想去。”在心里暗暗感激，他的激情是为了那些杀掉自己亲人朋友的人准备的，对这种小股流毒实在没什么兴趣。欧文真是知心。

托着下巴打量费迪南德，心里想：怪了，这个人最近怎么这么喜欢上天？以前可没见他这么勤快。

故意装作没有看到贝克汉姆疑惑的目光，费迪南德端起面前的咖啡，笑着别开脸。

要费很大力气，才能掩饰微微颤抖的手。

机会不多了，多飞一次是一次吧。

他们走了，贝克汉姆看着他们的飞机上天，喷射出美妙的尾痕。

这种日子到底什么时候是个头。

“很快了。”卡西利亚斯在他耳边说。

他一惊，转头，身边分明没有人。

是这样鲜血淋漓地怀念着，那些逝去了的人。

还有自己的妻儿，不能想，简直不能想，想的话就觉得疼到骨头里。

除了对加里痛哭过那一次，他没有向任何人说过，心里到底有多么苦。

大家大概也都能领会，都小心地绕开这个话题。

他们绕的辛苦，贝克汉姆看的也辛苦。

很累了，贝克汉姆把脸埋进手里叹口气。毕竟是三十几岁的人，比不得当年。

后面有人轻轻咳一声，他转头，是兰帕德。

“你没有跟你的队长一起上去？”他问，

兰帕德耸耸肩：“我又不是战争狂人。”

“那你也没有和乔科尔一起去钓鱼？”

“怎么总是钓鱼钓鱼的，我又不是渔民。”

“对不起，不过我一直以为你很喜欢钓鱼。”

“那只是乔科尔队长好心，想帮我找些乐子舒缓情绪。我又不忍心拂他的好意，只好跟他去。鱼，算了，我对那种光溜溜的东西一向没什么好感，除了脱光了的女人。”

“舒缓情绪？你有什么想不开的事？贝克汉姆无意地问。

兰帕德眼睛望着远方，缓缓地：“谁又没有呢。”

我们都失去了太多。

贝克汉姆望着兰帕德的脸，突然间想到特里。那时兰特二人是多好的关系，天天形影不离，打架喝酒泡妞全都在一起。现在玩伴没有了，搞得兰帕德只能很温良地钓鱼去。

想起特里这个人，心里又开始没边没际地疼。

兰帕德深深呼一口气，已经恢复嬉皮的神色：“要不要来我房间？我存了几瓶不错的白兰地。”

贝克汉姆笑了，说：“好啊。”

他们喝得很开心，也可以说很不开心。

只是把酒大口大口灌下去，但是彼此几乎没有交谈。

喝光第三瓶的时候，兰帕德的眼睛已经发红，不知道是因为酒精，还是因为悲伤或者愤怒。

贝克汉姆没有问。

很多事情，说出来比不说还要让人难过。

外面开始有嘈杂的声音，出征的将士们大概是回来了。

没过一会儿，门被推开，克劳奇垂头丧气走进来。

贝克汉姆眼前一黑，呼吸似乎停滞了。

喉咙好像被捏住，胸口闷死，问不出一个字来。

他只是呆呆望着克劳奇的脸。

这个瘦高个跌坐在床上，突然间开始哭。

贝克汉姆开始耳鸣，用力呼吸，像快要溺死的鱼。

上帝啊，上帝啊。

兰帕德一字一句：“怎么了？”

克劳奇吸着鼻子：“本来，本来是很简单的任务，结果，队长的飞机不知道为什么……突然开始翻跟头……”

是老费？爱说爱笑爱打架的老费？

“我们都离得太远，只有欧文队长在他附近，就过去支援他。”

主啊，迈克尔。

“谁知道队长的飞机出了什么见鬼的事情……”克劳奇眼圈红红的。

“他们现在……在哪里？”贝克汉姆听见另外一个自己在说话。

“在医院，欧文队长的腿好像伤得很严重，那些医生说……必须送他们回去了……”

嗯？

贝克汉姆开始没好气。

简直是在看荒诞电影。

几乎是跳起来怒吼：“他们没死你哭个什么哭？”

“我们不能和他们在一起了啊！”年轻人也很怒，“队长的手好像是保不住了！”

去他妈的，手保不住了倒还好，至少命保住了。

不再和他纠缠，贝克汉姆径直冲向医院。

欧文在沉睡，一条腿吊的高高的，费迪南德在发呆。

看到贝克汉姆进来，脸上很是羞愧：“这个……这个……”

“没人怨你，老费。”天啊，活着，还活着。

“没想到会这么严重。”费迪南德举起胖胖的打着固定物的手臂自嘲地笑，“看来这次想不服输也不行了，幸亏迈克尔这小子技术好，要不然我们两个都完了。他从敌人那儿抢了我一条命回来。”

“都过去了，别想了。”

“我们这次必须回后方了，他们说这儿的医疗条件不够，只能回去治。那小子的腿，如果不赶紧治，后果很不好的呢。”

“好，不要着急，我们都等着你回来。”

“大卫，你他妈没听懂我的意思，那小子的腿还有治，我的手完了。”

长久的沉默。

贝克汉姆轻声：“老实说，老费，我还真他妈的高兴。”

“其实我一直觉得弗兰克说得没错，对于一个军人而言，战死是最好的结局。”

“别傻了，对于那些爱你的人而言，最好的结局就是活下去。”

费迪南德伸出那条好的胳臂。

贝克汉姆俯身，紧紧地拥抱了他。  
Tbc.


	17. 第十七章

——A Deep Sworn Vow

“……然而总不能相信就这么简单吧……”

“说的是……如果真的像他说得那么简单，我们这么多年来岂不是一直在和笨蛋们打仗吗……？”

“据说上面也在怀疑……”

“不过……有什么证据吗……我们目前还没发现什么损失不是吗……？”

“等到有了损失，不是就太晚了吗……”

“我还是不能相信这个……”

“说真的，没有人愿意相信……”

伴随着细碎的断断续续的低语声，两个人走远了，模糊的背影逐渐消失。

面色严肃的工程师从飞机后面绕出来，定定地注视着那两个人离开。

不是不愤怒的，听到这样的议论，也很想跳出来揪住他们的衣领大吼一声你们到底在他妈的胡说什么。是的，如果这有用的话，他会这么做的。可是更多的人还在议论，怀疑，带着诡异叵测的笑容转身，没有用，你阻止不了别人的想法。每一个人的身上，都注定集中两种观点。拿破仑是英雄，可是也有人说他是矮子是性无能者。希特勒算是历史狂人中的佼佼者，人们却更乐衷于议论他的怪异举止和年少时不幸的经历甚至他的胡子，没有人在乎他惊人的战争理念，没有。我们生来为了娱乐大众，为了满足别人的窥测，为了磨利他们的齿牙，为了活动他们的舌头，每一个人，都活在别人的眼睛里。 他们想要你怎样，你就怎样。

“史蒂夫？”

有人叫他的名字，同组的工程师阿隆索走进机库，左右张望着寻找他。

收拾了情绪，杰拉德应道：“什么？”

“你果然在这里。”阿隆索走过来笑着说，“怎么了？看起来一脸的不高兴。”

“你总不能要求我整天都看起来喜气洋洋的吧？如果确实没有什么事情值得高兴的话。”杰拉德无精打采地说。

“没有？我以为你的设计图纸通过会足够让你高兴了。”

“那不是我的设计，是咱们的。况且机体都还没有出来，能不能飞都不知道，为什么要那么早就开始高兴。”杰拉德几乎是在故意地冒着火说。

难得阿隆索实在很好脾气，只是笑笑：“看图纸就知道一定不错。”他望着杰拉德的脸，心平气和地说，“当然，最好的还是那架扬斯。”

虽然机库里灯光暗沉，阿隆索却精准地捕捉到杰拉德眼中一掠而过的光芒。

“走吧。”他搂过杰拉德的肩膀，“我请你吃饭，算是为你，啊不，为咱们庆祝。”

杰拉德心不在焉地跟着他往外走，走到门口的时候，阿隆索收回手拿出门卡开门，顺便转头对阿隆索笑笑，“对了，还有件事情你知不知道？前线又有一批兵今天退回来了。”

“嗯。”杰拉德心里想，这有什么值得奇怪的？

“听说空军部队的第三和第四纵队两名队长也回来了。”

杰拉德简直脱口而出：“不会吧？”

“你果然是只顾着把自己关起来画图纸，什么都不知道了。据说他们两个都在前些日子的一次战争中受了伤，所以回来医治。”

“受伤？”

“嗯，具体的情况我就不知道了，是前线的人跟我说的。”

“严重吗？”

“这个，很难说，飞机当时从天上掉下来了，但是两个人至少都活着回来了。”

“他们什么时候到？”

“今天下午，差不多。”

“下午几点？”

阿隆索笑了：“史蒂夫。”

杰拉德这才意识到自己的惶急失态，定一下神：“当然，你知道，我是说，我和迈克尔欧文从小就是非常好的朋友……”

“是，我知道，你们感情非常好。”阿隆索作势要收回一直推着门的手，“我们到底要不要去吃饭？”

那一顿饭杰拉德工程师完全不知道自己吃下去了什么，阿隆索几次跟他说话，得到的回答都只是“……啊对不起你刚才说什么？”

所以后来两个人干脆不说话，瞪着盘子边吃边想各自的心事，倒也清净。

吃完饭杰拉德便跑去查物资人力运输表，一看，如果准点的话五点就可以到了。可是战时的情况难说得很，延误多久都是正常。只好在站台呆呆徘徊。刚徘徊了没有二十分钟，联络器响了，设计部召他回去，他只好心不甘情不愿离开。

被抓回去再一看，要开会。险些气死，设计部的会有名的长，开起来没有一天两天绝对完不了事。以致于连向来严肃的劳尔冈萨雷斯队长上次都拿他们取笑说：“啊！我来不及等到设计部的新型飞机出来了！我宁愿跑着上战场，用手榴弹去丢对方的飞机！”

我们要知道的是，在那个年头，手榴弹是只能在军事博物馆里才能见到的东西。

头儿们要开，又不能不开，只好坐在那里切齿运气。开始的时候只顾迷迷糊糊，被领导喝了一句，收敛了，勉强把心思拉回来放在图纸上。

这一放，倒又专注进去了，本来就是工作起来没日没夜的人。一讨论图纸，倒忘了一直惦念的事情。直到会开完，一看表，心道哎呀不好，再跑去站台看，果然，专用列车已经停在那里了。还是晚了，转头又向医院跑，到了那里打听到病房号，冲过去了。

推门一看，两个队长果然都在，一个吊着手一个吊着脚，都还在谈笑风生，他的心终于放下了。

“上帝啊，迈克尔。”他有气无力地说，“我真怕你死了。”

“我死不了。”年轻人眼睛亮晶晶地望着他笑。

加里坐在一边，抱着个新型音乐播放器在放几百年前的古老咏叹调，今夜无人入睡，这让他们的见面像是歌剧里一场华丽而兴奋的重逢。

“是我不好。”费迪南德大大咧咧地说，“我差点害死了你的小朋友。”

“到底怎么回事？”杰拉德问。

“别提了，”欧文很平淡地说，“常有的事嘛，只是可惜了扬斯。”

“妈的，还有我的手也很可惜啊！”费迪南德大叫。

“没得救了？”

“旧伤新患，没得救了。”他倒想开了，“那个鬼医生，看都不看就说完蛋了。”

“公平点，里奥。”加里笑，“人家已经尽力了。”

“是是是是，他尽力了，大家都尽力了，总之是我命不好。”

“你的脚怎样？”杰拉德望着欧文。

“不太好。”提到这个，欧文的脸色沉下来，“至少要恢复几个月。”嘴唇动了动，好像要说“他妈的”，终于还是咽回去了。

杰拉德在心里说，谢天谢地。

“休息一阵子也是好的，那边有大卫嘛。”他温和地说。

“说到这个，”欧文皱起眉毛，“我今天刚回来，就听到很多不好的东西。”

提到这个话题，一边的加里啪一声关掉了音乐播放器。

“那个，别管他了。”杰拉德耸耸肩，“你知道的，总会有这样那样的说法。”

“他们怎么可以认为大卫是叛徒？他逃出来的时候是什么鬼样子我们都亲眼看到。”

“是啊，可是他们没有看到。”

“他们认为自己有权力对完全没有看到的事情指手画脚了？”

“这是人性，亲爱的，大家总不愿意相信看上去太美好的事情。”

“天啊，他还在每天冒着生命危险为联盟战斗。”

“好了，迈克尔，不说这个了，我想大卫自己也不会在意的。”

“我们在意。”

杰拉德愣了一下。

加里凝望着窗外，嘴角愤怒地下弯。

“迈克尔，”杰拉德勉强笑笑，“你没有别的话题要和我说吗？”

“好吧。”欧文望着他，“扬斯坏掉了很可惜，不过正好，你可以帮我改进一些地方了，新飞机一定更好。”

天啊，又来了。

“你还有那么长时间要休息，就想到再回天上的问题了？”

欧文诧异地扬眉，好像在说：这是什么鬼问题？

杰拉德在他的床边坐下来，疲惫地叹了口气。

2200年深秋，联盟的势力继续扩张，解决了种种作乱的小股势力之后，永恒仍然是他们最大的敌人。

永恒退回大后方，虎视眈眈，等待联盟来犯。

联盟不敢轻举妄动，受伤的狮子是最难打的。他们愤怒，恐惧，为了生存不顾一切。除非有一击彻底打垮对手的能力，不然贸然出击只会让本方吃亏。何况，即使是在2200年，靠单纯的空战和科技战仍然不能解决问题。想要完全击败永恒阻止，必须到他们的大后方去打地面战，而巷战从古至今都是一个让人头疼的问题。

所以只好慢慢来。

迈克尔欧文不想慢慢来。

他已经休养了快一个月，身上长草，眼里冒火。

费迪南德倒是洒脱得很。

他已经递了申请，去学校当教师。

“部队养我一个残疾没有用，”他对加里说，“不如换个方式贡献力量。”

加里握住费迪南德无法再伸直的手指，默默想，我多希望大卫也能有这样的结局。

基地里那些难听的传闻，要让加里炸掉了。而上面显然也有怀疑，不然不可能任这样的流言甚嚣尘上。

确实疑点太多：他的被捕，出逃，古蒂的失踪——或者说被处死，还有他们几人的关系。而且，据某名军人检举，他曾经见过古蒂来营地找冈萨雷斯少校。

上面在按兵不动，这样的大好形势，内乱就太愚蠢了。

可是战争结束后呢？

加里念及此，经常出一身冷汗。

不敢联系他，任何的言语被记录下来，都是罪证，没的也成有的。

没有办法，面对这庞大的世界和人生，我们无能为力。

杰拉德也觉得很无能为力。

他自认心脏脆弱，承受不了第二次打击。如果下次不再是“迈克尔欧文队长受伤返回”，而是“迈克尔欧文队长……”，他不敢再想下去。

他甚至在心里默默祈祷：不要治好不要治好不要治好……

而医生的说法也让他一度见到曙光，他们说，除非伤员有非常顽强的毅力和极大的恒心，否则他的腿很可能会永久伤残。

杰拉德很开心。

但是他忘了，顽强的毅力和极大的恒心，这恰巧是迈克尔欧文最不缺少的两种东西。

所以每次去看他，都能看到这倔强的年轻人，拄着支撑器，在病房里，艰难地挪，动不动就碰一声摔倒，满身大汗。

有一个医生实在看不过眼，建议说：“我们可以试试在你的腿中放入金属感应器和物理支架。”

杰拉德在旁边想，求求你，别出馊主意了。

欧文惊奇地扬了一下眉毛：“那不就是给我做一条假腿？”又低下头努力地挪动一下，“不，我要我自己的。”

杰拉德又好笑又好气，心想，你这么倔，真不知道是好事还是坏事。

他的心不在焉设计部的同事也都看在眼里，阿隆索嘲笑他说：“干脆打个申请，调到医院去工作吧。”

别说，要不是专业太不对口，杰拉德还真想这么干，飞机跟人毕竟差太多了。

只是有时候，他经常会崩溃地觉得，那个年轻人，比飞机还不懂事。

某天下午闲来无事，他去看他。

他还在病房里，一步一步地挪。

杰拉德站在门口看他，直到他非常不雅地要向后摔倒，才一步过去，扶住他。身上的衣服全湿透了，透着铁铮铮的瘦，他就有这么要强。

欧文回头笑：“多谢。”

“你到底想要干什么？”杰拉德无可奈何地问。

“我想好起来。”

“好起来就那么重要？”

“好起来才能上天。”

“上天就那么重要？”

欧文再次回头望他，眼神变了。

病房里空荡荡，费迪南德出院了，没有人能在此刻插科打诨了。真不幸。

“当然，对我而言，是的。”

“迈克尔，拜托，想想别人。”

“别人？”

“想想我，迈克尔。”杰拉德无法控制地把脸埋进手里，“想想我。”

终于说出来了，面对面地，告诉他，拜托了，想想我。

他如果抬头，能看到欧文黑色的眼睛中水气波动，可惜他没有。

“你的愿望不是和我一起飞翔吗，史蒂夫。”要多细心的人，能听出他话里的苦涩和伤感。

“我的愿望是希望你活着。迈克尔，你在天上飞，你飞翔的时候心中充满豪情，认为即使牺牲也是光荣而伟大的，你体会不到站在地面仰望等待你的人的心情。”

“你要我怎么做？”

“退出，迈克尔，你受伤了，退出吧，没有人会说你什么。像大卫一样，奋战到死，有什么好，你以为别人会念他的功劳？”

病房里多安静啊，像是在深深的海底，两个人的呼吸声此起彼落，那么清晰。

“我不是为了要别人感念我的功劳才去战斗的，我是为了我自己。史蒂夫，在军校的时候我就告诉过你，我有我自己的荣耀与梦想。”

如果杰拉德足够聪明的话，他该结束谈话了。

可是悲伤的傻子没有任何智商可言。

“迈克尔欧文，”他说，“即使我恳求你，你也不肯从你那光芒万丈的天空回到地面吗？”

他恳求他。

恳求他。

欧文再次表情凝固，良久，腮边的肌肉轻轻一跳。

他，史蒂夫杰拉德，军校里的优等生，联盟里大名鼎鼎的工程师，这个温和严肃的英俊男人，他恳求他。

他已经低声下气至此，这是底限。

欧文沉默，沉默，沉默。

他终于说：“不。”

这样就完了。

杰拉德挺直了脊梁，脸上最后的温情消失了。他定定地望着欧文，仿佛从来没有认识过这个人。终于，他重重地点了一下头，嘴角泛起一个似是而非的笑，转身大踏步离开。

房门关上。

欧文动也不动地站着，仿佛被永恒的黑暗吞噬了。

那天晚上阿隆索被杰拉德一通电话叫出来，到基地外面的酒吧去喝酒。

阿隆索有点莫名其妙，但他还是去了。去了之后他庆幸自己的选择是对的，看杰拉德的样子，如果没有人宽慰他，他会自己撞在石柱子上自杀的。

虽然不知道发生了什么，但是阿隆索明智地决定什么都不问。

他只是坐在那里，看着杰拉德一杯又一杯把酒倒下去，揣摩着什么时候差不多该把他拉回基地。

酒吧里人很多，虽然战争是这样严峻，该灯红酒绿的地方一样歌舞升平。

有几个漂亮的女人一直在向这边频频望来，最后一个金发而丰满的女人终于起身走过来，在醉醺醺的杰拉德对面坐下，说：“嗨，我叫库兰。”

阿隆索想，郁闷，这小子喝醉了都比我招人喜欢。

杰拉德费力地抬起头来，看着眼前的女人。她的粉红色裙子，她的媚眼，她甜美的笑容。

（他的短发，他英气而清秀的脸庞，他微微翘起的嘴角）

“你看起来心情不太好啊。”

（“不。”）

“谁招我们的帅哥生气了？”

（“我有我自己的荣耀与梦想。”）

“不想和我喝一杯吗？”

算了，算了吧。

他昏昏沉沉地，支着头，嘴角一挑，笑容非常慵懒诱人：“好啊，我请客。”

阿隆索好不容易摆脱了对于那个笑容的震惊，想，上帝啊，酒精的威力真不小。

但是，两个小时过后，当醉的已经不成样子的杰拉德和那个金发美女纠缠着坐进车里离开而甚至完全没有向自己招呼一声的时候，阿隆索才发现自己对于酒精的威力还是低估了。

他目瞪口呆地看着那辆车扬长而去，一个人站在深秋夜里的寒风中。

我跟你聊天，我请你吃饭，我陪你喝酒，我听你牢骚，我宽慰你，我照顾你，我看着你去和美女欢度良宵，而我甚至还要回去帮你应付任何可能的审查盘问。

阿隆索自嘲地笑了，拍拍额头，裹紧身上的大衣，转头向基地走去，影子在路灯中渐次拉长。

那天晚上杰拉德在那金发女人的身边睡得很安稳。

他在做梦。

梦里他分明又回到学校。

那时他们还没有进入军校，战争的阴影还没有投射到他们身上。

那时他们还是无忧无虑的少年。

窗外有很好的阳光，他坐在靠窗的位置，暖洋洋的。

他们在上文化课。

老师想找一个学生来朗诵一下书上的诗篇，他巡视一下，挑中了一个沉稳俊秀的男孩子。

那男孩子站起来，拿着书，眼帘低垂。

他的声音清亮而冷，像初春的泉水：

“Others because you did not keep

That deep-sworn vow have been friends of mine

Yet always when I look death in the face

When I to the heights of sleep

Or when I grow excited with wine

Suddenly I meet your face..”

杰拉德从阳光里转头望着那男孩子，男孩微笑着回应他的目光。

库兰从睡梦中突然地惊醒。

她渴了，拉亮床头灯想去喝水。

身边的男人还在熟睡。

她爱恋地低头打量他的容颜，她很喜欢他，虽然只见过他一面。他是这么英俊。

她突然诧异地发现，在这沉睡的男人的眼角，有轻微的泪光。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隆包和杰欧的修罗场永远都躲不过的……  
> 这篇文的杰拉德看得我好心疼


	18. 第十八章

——当你望向无底深渊时，那无底深渊也回望着你。

原空军部队第三纵队队长里奥费迪南德因伤不得不退出作战部队，他关于申请成为军官学校的战争理论课程教师的报告近期已经被批准。

这个消息使前线军士大哗，大家最惊诧的地方在于，费迪南德居然会选择这么无趣的一门课程。

乔科尔评论说：“最适合他教的一门课应该是泡妞技巧或者是打架基本理论什么的。很难想象老费穿着正经表情正经站在讲台上讲什么战争理论的样子，感觉像是滑稽戏。”

贝克汉姆揉揉眼睛说：“不知道迈克尔怎样了。”他说话声音不大，没法大了，嗓子全部哑掉。眼睛发炎，牙龈出血，嘴唇全部干裂。人差不多已经垮了，这战争是要把他们活活拖死。

“前两天听到消息，说还是在恢复治疗。”乔科尔说，“希望不会有什么大问题，他技术那么好，又那么年轻，不能飞太可惜了。”

贝克汉姆扪心自问，是不是只有自己认识那么浅薄，只希望大家都残了不能飞才好。

他默默地出了一会儿神，当时一起并肩战斗的兄弟，现在慢慢开始各有各的结局。老费退了，迈克尔一切还都未知，伊克尔牺牲了，约翰牺牲了，劳尔变得越来越寡言……不知道他自己会有怎样的收场。

等战争结束，他要回家，他要把被轰炸的房子重新盖起来。他要养条狗，他要经常请加里过来喝下午茶，他还要在房子前后种满玫瑰花。

想当初加里经常嘲笑他：“喂，大卫，玫瑰花太不像你的风格了。”

是不像，他自己也知道，喜欢玫瑰往往被人讥讽为庸俗，好像是小女人的品位。其实玫瑰有什么不好，热烈芬芳，活得艳丽嚣张，充满生命力。

“……”乔科尔在对他说话，他回过神来，“什么？”

兰帕德哈的一声笑了。

乔科尔也忍俊：“我是说，怎么觉得你最近总是心不在焉啊。”

贝克汉姆自嘲：“我老了。”

一名守卫兵过来：“兰帕德中尉，指挥官在办公室等您。”

兰帕德起身：“我就不明白这些老家伙为什么不肯用联络器，一定要这样请人传话。”

乔科尔似笑非笑：“这是做派。”

“狗屁。”兰帕德扬一下手，“兄弟们坐啊，我等下回来。”走了。

“弗兰克永远这么直率。”贝克汉姆感慨。

“这是小孩子脾气，不肯长大，其实是犯傻。”乔科尔摇摇头，“啊，克星来了，我走了。”

贝克汉姆扭头，看见劳尔走过来。

他忍不住笑：“你们这样不好吧？他真的有那么讨厌？”

“说实话，他其实绝不讨厌，”乔科尔耸耸肩，“如果他不是那么严厉地非要把所有人都控制在他手下的话。”

他迅速逃掉，贝克汉姆无可奈何地目送他远去，再转头，劳尔已经到了身边。

“真遗憾。”劳尔望着他的背影神色自若地说。

“呃……要不要咖啡？”

“不加奶和糖，谢谢。”

贝克汉姆起身又端了两杯咖啡过来，劳尔拿出烟来抽。

贝克汉姆无法控制地皱眉，当初风度翩翩洁净优雅的劳尔冈萨雷斯，现在变成个落魄王孙的样子。

“怎么样，”劳尔吐出口烟说，“有什么看法？”

“虽然看起来很酷，但还是不适合你。”

劳尔愣了半天，忍不住笑了。这罕见的笑容让他消瘦俊朗的面容有着说不出的好看。

“我是说你对战争局势的看法，不是对我。”

贝克汉姆大尴尬：“对不起，对不起。”

“我不是十三岁的小姑娘，穿了条新裙子，跑来问朋友的意见。”

“是是，我最近脑子坏掉了。”

劳尔抑制不住地笑。

贝克汉姆望着他的脸：“有人告诉我，前些日子一个神秘人来找过你，样子很像金狼。”

“啊。”劳尔不以为意地说，“总是传的这么快。”

“这么说你承认了？”

“我否认个什么？”

“这可能会是麻烦，上面对这种事一向很敏感的。”

“这个，我可不在乎。”

贝克汉姆低头笑了一下，劳尔总是这么胸有成竹，总是什么都不在乎。上面那些老头都宠他，这是真的，大家都知道。如果说他贝克汉姆像因为浴血奋战多年终于赢得王上恩宠的骑士的话，劳尔更像是只要动动眉毛抬抬手指大家就会去争相为他效劳的王子，他们就有那么喜欢他。莫名其妙。

“不过，古蒂到底来找你做什么？”

劳尔笑笑，他不想回答问题时就是这副表情。

“你们不只是八年前那次合作那么简单的关系吧？”

“啊，啊，少尉。这么刨根问底，不是你的风格了。”

贝克汉姆只好耸肩，算了，秘密就秘密了。人生的缺憾美之一在于心中永远有着无法解答的迷题。

兰帕德从那边走过来了，手里拿着一张纸，脸上带着非常复杂的表情。

“乔呢？”他在桌边站定，左右张望一下问。

“他有事先走了。”贝克汉姆说，故意忽略劳尔脸上意味深长的笑容，“指挥官叫你过去干什么？”

兰帕德扬一下手里的文件，表情还是有些迷茫：“升迁令，调我当三纵队的队长。”

值得庆贺，大家都说，这值得庆贺。

于是他们去后勤部抢了好多酒来，无视管理员的哇哇大叫，晚上挤到兰帕德的宿舍去开庆祝晚会。以前这宿舍是兰帕德和费迪南德两个人住，现在老费不在了，他一个人更是逍遥自在。

连劳尔都破天荒地来了，最近任务少，心情又不爽。偶尔放纵一下也没关系。

众人极高兴，冰山美人居然都给面子。

将门一关，暂且忘记外面还有纷飞的战火，大家举着瓶子叫嚣：“为新任队长干杯！”

开始的时候是以庆贺的名义而干杯。你来我往，喝得好不热闹。新兵们闹得更是带劲，贝克汉姆和劳尔坐在角落微笑地看着他们嚷嚷。

酒过三巡，大家都醉意深重，脸上分明就挂了别的心事。

酒是坏心情的催化剂。

有人唱起了歌来：

“啊，

亲爱的姑娘，

你是不是还在等我，

等我回到家乡。

你是不是还在等我，

等我在那静静的小河边上。”

三纵队一个入伍没多久的新兵呜呜地哭了起来。

“妈的，不要哭，明明是在为我庆贺啊。”兰帕德温柔地说。

“对不起，队长，对不起。”新兵哭着站了起来，拉开门出去了。

这个意外事件使大家的心情都沉郁了下来。

酒精使他们昏沉，他们就在昏沉之中想着那些讨厌的事情。逝去的亲人和朋友，已经荒芜的家园，每天都要面对的可能的死亡。

“好了，”劳尔拍了拍手说，“时候不早了，小伙子们，回去吧。明天说不好还要出任务的，不要耽误了正事。”

他的口吻温和而严肃，但带有一种不可抗拒的命令的味道，大家三三两两地起身走掉了。

乔科尔这才注意到一直在角落里不作声的劳尔，他也喝了不少酒，但眼睛似乎因为酒精的关系而越发明亮。贝克汉姆在他身边，头靠在他肩膀上，早就睡熟了。

乔科尔笑了笑，劳尔还给他一个笑容，向一边兀自在喃喃自语手舞足蹈的兰帕德努了努嘴。

“两个醉鬼啊。”劳尔说。

“嗯，”乔科尔说，“不要把他搬回去了，他的宿舍在下面，一路上被人看到也不太好。如果被老头子撞见，更是麻烦。”

“老头子”是这里的副总指挥官。每天最大的爱好就是追着那些军容不整的士兵唠叨：你，扣子系好！你，立正！你，我在和你说话，把烟给我丢掉！

劳尔忍不住想，当年模仿老头子惟妙惟肖的一个人，就是卡西利亚斯。

他笑：“什么时候了，老头子未必会来。”

“难说，他这阵子最喜欢查宿舍纪律，总之我们不要顶风作案嘛。这样吧，把大卫扔在那张床上，”乔科尔朝费迪南德的床扬扬下巴，“让这两个醉鬼作伴好了。我的宿舍就在旁边，万一有什么事，我也好照应一下。”

劳尔犹豫一下，贝克汉姆倚着他动了一动，额头还是抵着他的肩膀。

“好吧。”他说，“帮个忙，把他搬起来。”

乔科尔过来拉起贝克汉姆的手臂，劳尔站起来，贝克汉姆迷惘地睁开眼睛。

“到床上去睡。”劳尔像哄孩子一样说。

贝克汉姆完全无意识地点点头。

两人齐心协力，把这个酒醉的人抬起来，扔到床上，他翻了个身，很快又睡着了。

收拾了这边，再转头对付那一个。兰帕德还是坐在床边，拎着酒瓶子眼神发直。

乔科尔过去夺下他手里的瓶子：“弗兰克，你喝得太多了。”

兰帕德抬起头，目光阴骛：“我恨我自己。”

乔科尔愣一下：“好了，胡说什么。”

“我非常恨我自己。”

“你醉了，休息吧。”乔科尔在他肩膀上一推，他便倒了下去。

躺在床上，眼睛盯住天花板，还是轻声对自己说：“……我他妈的真恨我自己……”慢慢地，转头睡了。

乔科尔松口气，女人看孩子是不是也要这么辛苦。

“那么，我也要走了。”劳尔说。

“和我一起去买包烟怎么样。”乔科尔耸耸肩，非常无意的口气。

劳尔转头诧异地看看他，乔科尔只是微微笑。

劳尔也笑了：“好啊。”

他们前后走出来，轻轻掩上门。

“少校，我发现我突然有点开始喜欢你了。”

“对我来说，这可是件遗憾的事哪……”

谈话声音渐远渐轻。

脚步声完全消失在远处了。

贝克汉姆在睡梦中突兀地惊醒。

没有原因，只是觉得嗓子干裂，太阳穴好像拧进两个大螺丝。

他挣扎着起身，想去找水喝。身体却完全不受控制，胃部恶心的感觉一波一波涌上来，他从床上滚下地来。咚的一声。

兰帕德惊醒了，转身，喃喃地：“约翰？”

就这一声，贝克汉姆的酒几乎完全醒了。

伏在地上，作声不得。提到这个人，他心里有愧。

兰帕德支起身子拉亮灯：“约翰……？”

贝克汉姆只好尴尬地笑笑：“是我……”

兰帕德满含酒气的眼睛里出现了一丝异样的光芒，又翻身躺下。

“我很难过……”贝克汉姆醉的乱七八糟，额头贴住冰冷的地面，胡言乱语着。

“你难过个什么……”床上的人含混地说。

地下的人翻过身来，四仰八叉地躺着。

“大家都在为你举杯，庆贺你成为队长，可会不会还有人怀念老费，想着他做那个什么战争理论的教师会不会憋死……就像当时，约翰为了我牺牲，所有人都跑来对我说太好了幸好你平安无事，恭喜你平安归来，却没有人想到约翰再也不会回来了，为什么没有人为他哭泣……”

“你住嘴……你住嘴！”

弗兰克.兰帕德猛地坐了起来，反手抄过身边的一个酒瓶。碰的一声，在桌脚敲掉了瓶底，锐利的玻璃直直指向了惊愕的贝克汉姆。

“大卫.贝克汉姆，你有什么资格提到这个名字！”

劳尔站在黑暗中，默默地抽完了一根烟。

“你知道吗，”身边的乔科尔说，“我曾经很讨厌你，因为很多事。”

劳尔耸耸肩，脸上出现习惯性的微笑。

“不过算了，我看你也不太在意这个。”乔科尔把烟丢在地上踩灭，“喂，少校，我看你会一直坚守在部队里，是不是？”

“如果可能的话，应该吧。”

“你就那么喜欢这地方？”

“不是喜欢，是因为我的无能。如果离开这里，我能去做什么？我不像你，至少你还会钓鱼。”

“啊。”乔科尔隐隐约约地笑着，“看来我的爱好成了很多人的笑柄。”

“不，说实话，我很羡慕你。”

“不要安慰我了，我们回去吧。”

“你以为没有人为约翰掉眼泪？你总是那么高高在上，你习惯让别人为你牺牲，你他妈的怎么会注意到那些伤心的人？”

兰帕德从床上下来，贝克汉姆下意识地想跳起反抗，兰帕德却比他动作更快。他扑过来，一把按住贝克汉姆，另一只手仍然高举着那件凶器，嘴里的酒气喷在贝克汉姆的脸上。

“大卫王，你他妈的为什么不去死呢。”兰帕德用哭泣的声音说。

贝克汉姆被死死按在地上，他望着兰帕德那张英俊的但是已经完全扭曲的脸。这男人的眼睛里满是泪水。

“你害死了约翰……上帝啊……我早就应该亲手杀了你的……”

电光石火间他明白了，兰帕德和特里，上帝，早就知道他们关系好，却没想到原来已经到了这个地步。

有那么一瞬间，他突然在想，何必反抗，他早就应该给特里还了这条命才对。

“没错，我早就应该亲自动手的，”这悲伤而醉醺醺的男人说，“我为什么要连累那么多无辜的人……大卫.贝克汉姆，我早就应该亲手杀了你！”

他俯下身，他们两个人的脸几乎贴到一起，兰帕德咬牙切齿：“你现在知道，失去珍宝的感觉了，是不是？”

贝克汉姆在巨大的惊诧中沉默了半天，才喃喃道：“是你……”

“是我，亲爱的大卫，你为什么不在永恒的轰炸中死掉？你为什么还要逃回来？你知道我在医院见到你那时我的心情吗？我简直想亲手掐死你！这一切早就该结束了……我早就该离开这里……狗屁的纵队队长！”

多好的计划，解决了仇人，还顺便拖永恒组织进了这么一个尴尬的局面。他说的对，我为什么不在那场轰炸中就死掉呢？

贝克汉姆甚至没有半点的愤怒，他突然只觉得深深的疲劳。

“弗兰克，”他低声说，“我不想害死约翰，我宁愿是我因为援救他而死。”

有眼泪落下来，一滴，两滴，打在贝克汉姆的脸上。不是不恨他，也不是不爱他，可是死去的爱人呢？他在那黑暗的地下长眠，他应得的怜悯与爱呢？

门外有响动，兰帕德转头，看见站在门口的劳尔和乔科尔。乔科尔脸色如死人。

兰帕德笑了。

“多好，”他说，“这件事早就该这么结束了。”

他高举起手中破碎的酒瓶。

第一下扎下来的时候，贝克汉姆听见自己血喷涌而出的声音，第二下就已经不觉得疼。恍然间他仰望兰帕德的脸，他看到这男人眼中的绝望和悲伤。他不怪他。以爱的名义，看在上帝的分上，我们都没有错。

第三下也许是致命的，但没有下来，枪响了。

兰帕德手里的酒瓶跌落地面，清脆的声响，他的血喷溅到贝克汉姆身上。他大睁着眼睛，定了一会儿，慢慢倒地。贝克汉姆在最后的意识尚存时，看到兰帕德脸上清楚的笑意。

多好，早就该这么结束了。

乔科尔平端着枪，手没有丝毫的颤抖，脸上仿佛带了一层大理石的面具。

兰帕德最后吐了一口气，轻声说：“妈的，我可不会道歉的……”

他英气的眼睛慢慢合上了。

枪声把所有人都惊动了，周围的人都跑来，然后大哗，警报开始响，劳尔冲过来抱起满身鲜血的贝克汉姆向外奔去。

乔科尔在这些喧嚣面前完全无动于衷。

他的手垂下，枪掉到地上。他向兰帕德走过去，缓缓地，在那具尸体面前，跪下，望着死者的面容，那仍然含笑的嘴角。

他将脸埋进兰帕德的胸口，抱住那还温热着的身体。兰帕德胸前的伤口泊泊地冒出鲜血，沾染了乔科尔苍白的容颜。

是作为叛徒被处死的，因此没有得到任何的礼遇。

尸体马上就焚化了，连骨灰也不会被留下来。

两名完成任务的士兵带着厌恶的表情从焚化室里走出来，一边走一边低声议论着什么。

一眼看到乔科尔队长站在那里，下意识地敬意十足地立正敬礼。大家都知道，乔科尔队长是击毙叛徒的英雄。早就听说这个队长枪法好，果然名不虚传，厉害啊哈哈哈哈。

乔科尔只是凝望着那间小小的屋子，好像是痴了。

我没有办法不恨你，你毅然决然为别人而死。我对你而言，只是偶然撩动你心弦与神经的，尘埃。

原来在我们爱的人面前，我们都是nothing。

给了最后一个深而用力的凝视，乔科尔队长转身走开。

2200年，深秋，自由联盟高层经过反复商议，决定向永恒组织展开全面围剿。

空军部队经过重新整合编排，乔科尔队长因为在战争期间表现良好，屡立战功，晋升为少校。和劳尔冈萨雷斯少校同时任空军部队二级指挥官。

乔科尔在接到升迁令时，眼睛望向天堂所在的地方。

（时光倒流，2192年。两个嘻嘻哈哈的男人叫住不远处走来的一个年轻人：

“喂，小个子，你新来的啊？”

年轻人站定了，看着他们两个微微一笑。

“请叫我的名字，我叫乔科尔。”）

命运的激流奔涌向前，我们只能随行。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 心疼兰兰，我第一次看到这里的时候都要哭死了，太为他难过了


	19. 第十九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高虐预警，这不是演习  
> （好像已经不用提醒了）  
> 尘归尘，土归土

——Ashes to ashes , dust to dust.

2201年，全面的围剿爆发。

他们离开了已经驻扎大半年的地方，随大部队向前推进。

又开始住帐篷吃罐头的日子，虽然人类文明已经发展了这么久，战争也打了这么多年。帐篷和罐头的样子都和以前有了非常大的不同，但本质未变，帐篷就是帐篷，罐头就是罐头。

贝克汉姆已经伤愈，继续为联盟作战。只是脸上落一道长长的疤痕。

前线官兵每周都获准某些时间和家人通话——说起来，其实与监牢无疑。贝克汉姆一般不去打，不想和那些刚来的孩子们抢电话。况且他是老前辈，和上层的关系又都不一般。想联系谁，可以大摇大摆去领导那边用最好的设备，何必去和新兵们挤。

可是那天他突然心血来潮，跑去打亲友电话。想了又想，竟然只有加里可以联系。

播到那边去，也不是可视的，无所谓。加里来接了，声音沉稳依旧，他的面容刷一下浮现在贝克汉姆眼前。

“加里，我破相了。”贝克汉姆笑。

加里之前已经知道前线那堆乱七八糟的事情，努力装无所谓回答：“是否使你受欢迎程度大跌？”

“当然，2201年度最英俊军官评选已经展开。可靠小道消息称，我目前落后劳尔冈萨雷斯几百票。”

能说得出笑话来，就还活的下去。

“加里，我们明天又要搬地方了。”

“我听说了。”

“快完了，如果这样还拿不下来，那就一辈子都拿不下来。所以不如现在拼命。”

“是，等战争结束，我们有很多事做。”

“我们要把下午茶的习惯恢复过来，你是不是还喜欢奶油松饼？”

“想得真远啊，大卫。”

“生活动力之一。对了，迈克尔怎么样？”

“还在努力，是真的很努力，医生都说是奇迹。这样发展下去，再过两三个月便可恢复。”

“那小子一向拼命，他想做的事情一定做得到。”

“是。”

话题用完了，两个人掉进沉默里。

“那么，”加里说，“你保重。”

“我知道。帮我问候迈克尔。再见。”

电话断了。

加里对着话筒无声地说：我等你回来。

又觉得自己这样未免太傻，没好气地拍拍自己的脸颊。

既然领了任务，就去顺便探一眼迈克尔欧文。他们的交情纵然说不上特别深厚，但因为大卫的关系，也熟络起来，况且又都是看着顺眼的人。

一进病房，听见另一个男人的说话声。居然是阿隆索。

加里诧异非常，非常诧异。

欧文正在挪步，几个月下来，他恢复的惊人。当真是世上无难事，只怕有心人。他已经慢慢可以摆脱开支撑器。

加里下意识伸手要扶他：“小心。”顺便望阿隆索一眼，那表情要多不解就有多不解。

阿隆索笑：“我们一个机师高烧，就在那边病房。探完了，顺路到这边看看。”

从内科病房到外科病房，这路顺的。

加里没有多问，战友情谊，又有什么不对。

“主要是向欧文队长来汇报一下情况。”阿隆索说，“知道你一直非常关心战机的改造，史蒂夫为了这架飞机已经加了好些天的班。”

欧文不动声色：“费心。”

“新的扬斯一定会更出色。”

“不用那么急，我一时半会还上不了天。”

“史蒂夫说你可能会很急。”

口气倒好像他们才是自幼的青梅竹马。

欧文还是不动声色，又不是女人泼醋，难道还要他与对方斗个眉眼唇齿的风头？

何况，一切都是他自己选的。

“大卫要我问候你。”加里在旁边岔开话题。

“真的？”欧文的脸上现出真正的微笑，“他怎么样？”

还能怎么样，加里在心里叹气。

如果一个人，已经遭遇了这么多莫名其妙的惨事，你还要求他怎么样。

“他很好。”加里只能这么回答。

欧文望他一眼，明明是大家都心知肚明。

“好了，我要走了。”阿隆索识趣地起身，“我以后也要努力加班了，不能总让大家抱怨我们动作慢。史蒂夫这小子又吵着结婚，心思全都不在这里，我倒成了替罪羊。”

欧文身体一顿，僵住了。

加里张开嘴唇，怎奈没有费迪南德的急智，居然想不出解围的话来。

这么多年，大家不是不明白的，不是没有看在眼里的。

现在，居然由一个外人，笑吟吟地，把这个结果，掷到脸上来。

欧文转回头，声音平静：“哦？他要结婚了？”

“我以为他会告诉你。”阿隆索表情十足诧异。“是啊，和一个叫库兰的女孩子，是个面包店的店员。其实他们认识没多久，这么快就谈到结婚，确实是草率了点。没办法，大概是热情冲昏头脑了。”

面包店店员。欧文简直忍不住，笑意慢慢在脸上漾出来。

阿隆索被这笑容唬了一下：“嗯，我确实该走了。”

他撤身而去，病房门关上，欧文又转身一步一步地走。

“迈克尔。”加里清清嗓子，“我和大卫从小一起长大，他要结婚的时候，我也觉得是世界末日。”

“每个人都该有自己的选择。”欧文心平气和。

“很多时候，我们付出多少，和我们得到的，并没有任何关系。”

“是，付出不付出是自己决定的，不能据此要求别人怎样怎样。”

加里十分感慨，清醒敏感到迈克尔欧文这个地步，最好不要涉及爱情。爱情本就是昏头昏脑的事情，想的太明白，无非让自己痛苦。

欧文努力着又向前迈出一步。

何况，这是我自己选的。

欧文向前的时候，联盟的大部队也在向前。

二月的时候，他们终于打到永恒的非常重要的大根据地之一——朗多。

贝克汉姆站在空地远眺，去年这个时候，他提出退伍申请，想不到现在他还是站在这里。

人生无常，兜兜转转，回到起点。

不过短短的一年，已经有多少人离开。

下意识抬手，抚摸到脸上的疤痕。

当日他在医院醒来，床边围满人，大家都用同情疼惜的目光看他。

知道他的被俘和家人的无辜丧生原来是因了自己人的出卖，对这位英雄的敬意又多几分。这是真的，如果不够悲情的话，似乎也就显得不够英雄。

那些说他叛变什么的谣言，自己就可以讪讪地止了。

贝克汉姆只觉得累，骨头里的酸痛。

只有劳尔，在人群散去后，俯下身，在他耳边轻轻说：“他没有照你的要害下手。”

为这一句话，贝克汉姆几乎痛哭。

是，如果当时直接划断他的颈动脉，大家都乐的清净，弗兰克在最后一刻没有想杀他。

第一下在心口的位置，第二下在脸上。

贝克汉姆用手指轻轻按住心口。

跳动仍然有力。他还死不了。

他出神地望着远方。

他们在这个地方已经耗了小半个月，最初的轰炸结束之后，战争不可避免地被拖入地面战。联盟在这里吃了不少亏，虽然没有大的损失，但是拿不下来，总是令人焦急。

前两天“银虎”突入敌区，结果陷在里面，现在都生死不明。这对于联盟来说可不是个好消息，银虎是他们最强的突击队，如果连这支队伍都不起作用，联盟要有大麻烦了。

银虎的成员之一韦恩鲁尼的母亲和女朋友对着镜头几乎哭得昏迷，一老一少两个女人哭着喊着要这个男人回家。

官兵们一起看新闻，贝克汉姆想，如果费迪南德在这里，一定会诧异道：“咦，韦恩鲁尼这小子长得不怎么样，女朋友还挺漂亮的嘛。”

爱开玩笑的人都不在了，现在大家都死眉塌眼的。

上面的脸色也不好看，一天开八个会议，未必能解决问题。

贝克汉姆一干人领到任务，明天继续轰炸。

大规模的空战现在都没有对手可以打了，只好每天扔炸弹解闷。

那天晚上贝克汉姆坐在帐篷前看天，劳尔走过，递给他一根烟，

他接了，终于还是不可避免地，染上这个毛病。

劳尔在他身边坐下：“明天出任务？”

“嗯。”他应。

劳尔为他点了火，他侧过脸，凑着那团火把烟点燃。

“快完了。”劳尔说。

“我天天都这么告诉自己。”他苦笑，“劳尔，战争结束后，你想做些什么？”

“准备下一场战争。”

贝克汉姆向后便倒，很泄气。

“我不像你，我不伤感，我对发生的事情不抱怨。”

“所以你最可怕。”

“你呢？你还打算再递一遍退伍申请？”

“嗯，当初他们要我回来，不是我战斗能力多么惊人，只不过为了给永恒组织一耳光顺便以正视听而已。战争如果结束，我就没用了，年纪大了，官又升不上去，即使我不退，恐怕人家都会给我换岗。我现在只想好好留着这条命，别到了最后最后，挺不过去，真是冤死。”

“你死不了，这么多次意外事故，你都没死，你是怪物。”

“我怕死，越是怕死的人越死不了。”

“你死不了。”劳尔重复一遍。

两人默默地抽着烟。

“我以前实在是不怎么喜欢你，大卫.贝克汉姆。”

“嗯。”

“我总在想，你只不过做每一个人在那个位置都会做的事情，大家却都异口同声欢呼你是英雄，实在不懂。”

贝克汉姆笑了笑。

“可是我现在觉得，别人喜欢你，那是没有办法的事情，总不能把这个错误算在你头上啊。”

贝克汉姆笑出声来。

“你这样说话很可爱，少校。”他站起来掸掸裤子上的土，“好了，我要回去了。真高兴听到你说你不讨厌我了，今天晚上一定可以做一个好梦。”

他走了两步，又回头说：“对了，少校。”

劳尔抬起眼睛来望他。

“大家公认我煮的一手好红茶。等到战争结束后，我请你来我家喝茶，你不要拒绝啊。”

他笑着摆了摆手，走远了。

转天是个好天气。

上百架飞机，向朗多的上空飞去。

关于朗多攻防战，在后世评选的经典战役中，这场战争总能入选。之所以说它经典，不是因为这次战争体现出什么高妙的绝招，或者是有什么决定性的作用。而是在这场战争中，双方都付出了极其惨痛的代价。

联盟在本次作战中出动了几千架次的轰炸机，然而最后，士兵们仍然不得不面对面地，与对方展开厮杀。

战争结束后，联盟的一位高层领导人曾经站在朗多的废墟之上，感慨地说：

“我们杀掉了一座城市。”

贝克汉姆向着分配给自己的那个区域飞去。

对讲机里突然传出一个急迫的声音：“华鹰，华鹰！华鹰听到请回答！”

大家都喜欢亲切地称这架飞机为华鹰，直呼其名，谁都不愿意叫那个没劲的编号。

贝克汉姆按下对讲键：“我是华鹰，收到，请讲。”

“命令你马上返航，撤销本次轰炸任务，不要投掷炸弹。重复，不要投掷炸弹。刚刚收到消息，有一名银虎突击队员在你的区域。”

“华鹰收到。”贝克汉姆应答着，“可是，我不能带着炸弹返航，请重新制定目标。”

“请联系空中预警指挥部。”

“明白。”

和预警指挥部联系了，把炸弹投掷到了不远的地方。贝克汉姆忍不住又飞回来，打量着那个地方。

银虎的队员？谁？在哪里？眼下明明已经是断壁残垣。

他不是侦察机，没有那么好的滞空能力。他试着将飞机压下，低低地飞了一圈，指望可以看到那个队员的身影。

“华鹰。你在干什么？请马上回航！”对讲机里传出一个严肃的声音。

“明白，我只是……妈的！该死的！”

砰的一声，一颗子弹击中了他的飞机，直接射穿机门，打在他的右臂上。是BSK—33半自动机枪，飞行员们最讨厌的武器，打落一架低空飞行的飞机完全不是难事。

他忍住剧痛，迅速换成左手去拉控制杆，想把飞机拉起来。第二颗子弹又来，机舱里响起尖利的警铃，他知道是击中油箱了。

那一刻，他知道他要和华鹰说再见了。

飞机向着不远的地方滑落，一头撞在地上。

巨大的爆炸声将不远处的韦恩鲁尼惊的直跳了起来。他一手抓过身边的枪。

他从掩体——一座破楼的缺口望出去，那架飞机貌似很眼熟。

一个人从硝烟中冲出来，猫着腰向他这边跑来。

他将子弹压上膛，握紧枪。

那个人冲进楼里。

鲁尼从楼梯的地方冲下去，一枪指住那个人：“原地别动！狗娘养的！”

那人抬起头。

鲁尼呆一下，怎么会是大卫贝克汉姆？

“啊，”那人没好气地说，“我为了找你落到这步田地，你居然说我是狗娘养的。”

“找我？”

“是，不是他们告诉我一个突击队员失陷在这里，我才不会傻子一样在这儿打转最后被击落。”

“那飞机炸成那样，你居然还活着？”

“我在飞机撞地之前就跳了，飞机是我引爆的，笨蛋，这样狙击我的人会以为我死了。”

“你受伤了。”鲁尼看见贝克汉姆手臂上源源的血。

贝克汉姆撕着衣服，开始包扎伤口：“全都是废话。”他用牙咬住布条，把伤缠实，“你有没有枪？”

“啊？啊，三把。”

“子弹呢？”

“没数过，总之好多，都是从被我打死的敌人那里抢来的。”说到这个，又骄傲起来。

“好吧，小家伙。”包扎好了伤口，贝克汉姆转头，对鲁尼笑了笑，“既然这样，我们就联手杀回去吧。”

多少年之后，鲁尼都记得当时在阳光里，贝克汉姆的那个笑容。

那个笑容让他觉得，一切都会好的。

2201年春，朗多攻防战以自由联盟的胜利告终。

消息传来，后方一片欢腾。

一批战士从前线退回疗养，基地为他们召开盛大的欢迎晚会。

大家喜气洋洋地互相握手拍肩，彼此道贺，好像最终的胜利已经触手可及。

迈克尔欧文在人群里穿梭自如，无法想象他曾经是一个几乎被宣判为残疾的人。

杰拉德迎面走来，两人打个照面，都是一愣。

欧文先笑笑：“嗨。”

“听说你要跟着下一批军人去前线了？”

原来这么久了，心心念念的，还是这个问题。他还是放不下。

“是。谢谢你的改动，新飞机我试过了，真不错。”

“……”

“你的婚礼我没有办法参加，抱歉了。”

杰拉德闭一下眼，迈克尔，哪怕你说一句我很难过？

欧文还是笑笑：“先恭喜了。”

杰拉德绝望地转身走开。

一个年轻的陆军战士在角落里找到加里内维尔。

“您是加里内维尔？”他问。

加里抬起头，几个月的时间，他仿佛老了好多。他笑笑：“我是。”

“我是……韦恩鲁尼。”

“啊。”加里说。

小伙子又站了一会儿：“我很遗憾……”

加里凝视着他：“我今天来……其实只是为了见见你……”

“我们其实已经干的不错了……后来他们告诉我，我们只要再向西十英里，就能和搜索救援小队接上头……”韦恩鲁尼轻声地说，“可是我们遇到一群火力强劲的家伙，我们两个人，把他们全都消灭了……是的，我们尽了最后一分力……”

他沉默着，这粗壮丑陋的年轻人眼睛里终于有了泪光。

“大卫在最后一刻也没有倒下，加里，他是一个真正的英雄……”

加里说不出话来，泪水模糊了眼睛。

“大卫有一句话要我告诉您……”鲁尼结结巴巴地说。

那时，当他们把所有的敌人都消灭，当鲁尼想回头和贝克汉姆一起欢庆，才发现另一个人已经倚在一面废墙上奄奄一息。

他的手捂着腹部，鲜血把军装整个染红了。

鲁尼完全吓呆了，他想，上帝啊，大卫贝克汉姆要死了。

他冲过去抱住贝克汉姆。

贝克汉姆已经在抽搐，眼神开始涣散。

他紧紧抓住鲁尼的手。

“我没回去，韦恩，我没回去……”他喘息着说，“我一直想回去，家乡的雨水，街道，屋前屋后的玫瑰花……”

“上帝啊。”鲁尼开始哭了，无助得像个孩子，“哦，上帝啊……”

怀里的英雄开始挣扎着做最后一次呼吸。

“韦恩……”他的声音轻如蚊鸣，“告诉加里，我很抱歉……”

他很抱歉。

加里想，原来他一直都是知道的。

抱歉什么呢？你离我而去？你先我一步到达了天堂？你没有遵守誓言？你没有回来？还是抱歉你这么多年一直对我装作无动于衷装作毫不知情？

你在抱歉什么呢，混蛋。

是的，你应该抱歉。你还没有听我想告诉你的话，你还没有煮下午茶给我，你还没有当面向我解释这一切，你不肯为我坚持下来，你不肯为我回来，你这么多年对我装作无动于衷毫不知情。你想结婚就结婚，想参军就参军，想退伍就退伍，现在你说死居然就真的跑去死了。你知不知道当他们向我走来，带着难过的表情告诉我大卫贝克汉姆已经阵亡的时候，我是怎样的心情。你知不知道整个世界在你面前变成荒城的感觉。你知不知道那种仿若置身冰冷海洋的感觉。你知不知道自从得知你阵亡后我每夜都见到你微笑着对我说再见了加里，你知不知道为了这个我开始连睡觉都不敢。混蛋，你当然应该抱歉。

你就这样走了啊，大卫。原来再跌宕的人生，再笑傲天下的英雄，再深的爱恋，再完美的面容，最终都是尘归尘，土归土。

而我，既没有与你同生，更不可能与你共死。

不原谅你，混蛋。

Tbc.


	20. 第二十章

——让死者有那不朽的名，让生者有那不朽的爱。

2210年，三月，世界几大军事力量终于签订停火协议。

全人类沸腾了。

经过这旷日持久的战争，大家终于明白，世界不可能统一在一股势力的手中。因此，虽然自由联盟已经占领绝对优势，它还是慨然提出停止战争，大家以一种更和平的方式划分势力范围。

而他们所没有想到的是，百年之后，从统一向分裂，人类经过了更为惨烈的斗争。

当然，这已经不是现世的人类所能关心的问题了。

战争结束了，整个地球的人都在欢庆。

那些为了自己的理念、信仰和荣光付出生命的将士，也必将得到永远的铭记。

在联盟的军人墓地，一排排白色的墓碑沉默地屹立着。

一个男子在一块墓前久久地伫立。

那时很大雨，手中的百合花，吸足了雨水，沉甸甸的。

他慢慢蹲下身，手指划过墓碑上的照片。一点一点，充满哀伤和爱恋。

轻轻地，随着那墓碑上的铭刻写你的名字，M-I-C-H-A-E-L O-W-E-N，这般仔细与精心，亲爱的，我只是怕吵了你。

他死于——2209年11月25日，他死在和平到来的前夕。

他对他说的最后一句话居然是，恭喜。

他们最后一次的交谈是在对峙。谁都不肯示弱认输。

男人用额头靠住墓碑，亲爱的，那下面是不是会冷。

亲爱的，你做到了，你真了不起，从你离开我到你离开这世界，八年的时间，你成了传奇。多少年轻人说：“我要去打仗，我要像迈克尔欧文一样。”你要站在世界的最高峰，你做到了，一切一切你梦想的你都做到了，可是你为什么不肯回来？

我没有结婚，亲爱的，我永远不会结婚。

有一句话我一直没有告诉你，可能就因为我一直没有说过，所以你也忘记了。现在我要说出来了，我希望你可以听得到，这样你也许会原谅我所有的埋怨、赌气和漫不经心，也可以原谅那一段荒唐的彼此憎恶的岁月。

迈克尔，我爱你。

2210年，六月，史蒂夫杰拉德退伍。

虽然和平到来了，但是对于军队一样不能忽视，所以联盟的军校仍然开展的有声有色。

甚至可以说，空前兴旺。

在新学期的第一节战争理论课上，那个英俊的老师微笑着叫每个人说一下自己的偶像或者目标。

男孩子们一个个争先恐后地发言。

“我崇拜大卫贝克汉姆，他太酷了，连他死的方式都那么酷，我要成为像他一样的大卫王！”

“我的偶像是迈克尔欧文，他像闪电侠一样！他是最快的最聪明的！”

“我要成为……”

“我要成为……”

“费迪南德先生，我研究过好多遍联盟的军事资料了，其实我觉得您才是最棒的……没错，我就是要向您学习！”

这些嘻嘻哈哈的孩子们不会注意到，他们的老师虽然还是在微笑着，眼中却已经泛起泪光。

兄弟们，我们真应该他妈的感到自豪。

地面指挥部的副指挥官加里内维尔从教室门口路过，不由得微微停下脚步。

他望着那些新鲜年轻的面容，恍然间看见年轻时的自己。

那时我们还在一起。

新的战争英雄也已经诞生。

在战争中表现出色的欧文.哈格里夫斯在第四纵队队长迈克尔欧文去世之后众望所归地接过了队长的大旗。

由于第四纵队一向的英名，高层决定将狮子军团这个称号正式授予他们，他们拥有了自己的队旗。火红的旗帜上，一头狮子威风凛凛。

在授勋仪式上，欧文.哈格里夫斯接过那面旗帜，敬了一个军礼。

他向所有在场的人说：

“很小的时候，我就把大卫贝克汉姆，是的，就是我们都知道的大卫王，当作我的偶像。为了追寻这个人的足迹，我来到了联盟，加入了他的队伍——尽管当时他已经不在了。但是，他的狮子精神还是在的。现在，我接过了这面旗帜，我以我父亲的名义发誓，我也会让狮子军团的威名，永远流传下去！”

雷动的掌声中，年轻的第四纵队队长神色严肃。

雷东多中将一边鼓掌一边对身边的人说：“孩子们又有新偶像了。”

劳尔冈萨雷斯中校微微一笑，回答：“中将，有些人是永远不会被遗忘的。”

是的，一定会是这样的。

他转头望望身边的乔科尔中校，后者还给他一个淡然的微笑。

必须坚持下去，我们这些活着的人。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

2226年春天的一个早晨，加里内维尔上校在医院去世。那时他喃喃对自己说，大卫，你看，天气真好。

他舍不得就这样走，他让自己的意识再流连了一会儿，窗外有大卫喜欢的玫瑰花香。

他深呼吸，知道自己即将沉入永恒而甜美的睡眠，心中觉得很欣慰。

闭上眼睛，最后的黑暗来临之前，他眼前浮现出柔和的光芒，仿佛又看见年少时的家乡，开满野花的山坡。一个金发少年在奋力向山上奔跑，气喘吁吁地停下，转身对加里笑着大声叫，快点，不然我不等你了。

加里笑了，他说，好的，我就来。

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如何总结这篇文？  
> 答：众生皆惨罢了。
> 
> 千红一窟，万艳同悲。
> 
> 有时间再专门写篇后记和书评好了，我爱这篇文
> 
> 要是还有时间就再搬运一下作者的另一篇文，更虐更令我意难平的《玫瑰之岛》。
> 
> 感谢看到这里的你，感谢每一个喜欢这篇文的人。


End file.
